


Ardyn’s Antics

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Colors, Costumes, Dancing and Singing, Dessert & Sweets, Drunken Shenanigans, Easter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Lost Love, Mild Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Ardyn Izunia lives his daily life causing numerous escapades for himself and those who happen to get involved.





	1. Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Since I’ve had this idea of a series ever since 2019 started, I thought I’d get started. “Ardyn’s Antics“ is a series of one-shots that will range from canon to AU, and will place Ardyn in various scenarios. Any OCs that I have created prior to this series will make appearances too. Lol I hope you guys like the first installment and those that will follow! 
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn takes shopping days to a whole new level.

Ardyn strolled down the sidewalk, taking his daily walk in Insomnia. He whistled a tune as he wondered what he should do. Ravus reluctantly followed along for the chancellor wouldn’t stop pestering him to go for a walk with him. He remained quiet, trying to suppress his irritation. They passed by several shops, and Ardyn glanced occasionally at particular items that caught his eye, but they weren’t enough to lead him into the stores.

“Ahhh, today is a lovely day,” Ardyn spoke, the cool breeze caressing his face. “The blistering heat has subsided, the city is filled with activity, and new shops have opened.”

“It would be a lovelier day if you were absent,” Ravus stated with a stare.

“Oh, try not to dampen the mood.” Ardyn smirked. Then after he passed another shop, he quickly walked backwards and leaned against the window with radiant amber eyes. 

“Is that a new hat???” He smiled in an almost childlike manner. It was a gorgeous hat, a dusty pink fedora decorated with elegant black vines and tiny black roses. A deep pink rose rested on the side of the hat. The color, the style, the flower, everything about the fedora was perfect. He rushed to the door and entered the shop, the tiny bell ringing above him. 

Ardyn removed his trademark fedora and picked up the one he desired. Checking himself in the small mirror, he tried it on. A perfect fit.

“It’s hideous,” Ravus replied. “May we leave now?”

“Hush!” Ardyn pouted playfully. “It’s marvelous!” He took off the hat. “Just look at the elegant design, the intricate detail! It was _made_ for me!”

“Marvelous,” Ravus said sarcastically, clearly uninterested. “Pay for that abomination and let us return to-“

Ardyn gasped an “Oh my goodness!” as he got a full view of the rest of the hats in the shop. Ravus muttered something to himself, even more vexed now that Ardyn realized there were more hats that were just as appealing (to him, at least) as the one he held so closely. They had plenty of variety, and Ardyn was ready to buy more than just the dusty pink fedora.

“You know what this means.” Ardyn gave Ravus a mischievous smile.

Ravus scowled. “Please don’t.”

Ardyn’s hands rose dramatically, his smile revealing a pearly white grin. “Today has turned into a shopping day!” Ravus groaned at the cheerful chancellor.

Like a child at a candy shop, Ardyn selected dozens of colorful hats, accepting those that he adored and rejecting the ones he loathed. His commentary applied to every single hat in the shop.

Ardyn gazed at a pale yellow top bowler hat. “Ooh, this one will be perfect for the upcoming ball!” A pastel pink cap rested next to it. “Oh, and this one can be worn next week.” 

“The colors are disgusting.”

Ardyn ignored Ravus’ comment, looking at the neon fruit-themed sombreros. “Are there any that have a mango pattern? I shall find out.”

“Who made those, a peasant?”

Without looking at him, Ardyn lifted a finger. “Tsk tsk tsk. Ravus, my dear, don’t criticize such wonderful art.” He took a glance at a brown cowboy hat with an odd snake print, and a trio of plain neutral-colored trilby hats. “Why does this have such a dreadful design? That one I’d rather ignore, and those three would look better if they had more style.”

Ravus yawned, his patience wearing thin. He desperately needed to distract himself, so he had no choice but to browse through the shop. A particular hat captured his attention, a simple but fancy gray and white sunhat with crescent moons on the sides. Not too outlandish, and not too bland, just the way he liked his things.

“Now that one suits you,” Ardyn complimented from behind him.

Ravus’ frown deepened. “I do not need a hat,” he murmured.

The comments, along with the shopping spree, lasted for hours. The shop was gigantic, much to Ardyn’s pure delight. The dusty pink fedora concealed his red-violet locks, and he couldn’t be happier. It became an instant favorite. He brightened at the sudden idea of shopping for new clothes for his plethora of hats, much to Ravus’ utmost dismay. The results led to another few hours shopping at the store across the street and trying on new clothes for the flamboyant chancellor and his dispassionate sidekick. 

“I can’t seem to decide on a shade.” Ardyn had been debating over which shade of pink to choose from all the coats that hung before him. Dozens of shades were there, ranging from pastel, bright, muted, and neon. 

“How about the one near the eye-numbing flamingo pink coat?”

Ardyn’s lively smile flipped into a somber frown, his vivid eyes becoming dull. “I may love pink, but I’d rather die than wear the horrendous hue that is salmon.”

Ravus was caught off-guard by his gaze, but concealed it. “My apologies.” Note to self: Never buy Ardyn anything in the color salmon for his birthday.

“Now then,” Ardyn responded, back to being vivacious, “I believe I will choose a dark pink. However, flamingo pink is just as ravishing.”

The hours passed with Ardyn browsing through every single item in the store, buying clothes in various colors, mainly in shades of pink. They cluttered his big shopping bags once the men finally began their stroll back home. Ravus didn’t go empty-handed, carrying a single shopping bag with the few items he bought: a pair of jeans, a couple of T-shirts, and a beautiful crystal pendant for his sister Lunafreya. 

“I knew you would buy that hat.” Ahh yes, the gray sunhat Ardyn suggested for him back at the hat shop. He returned to the hat shop just minutes before Ardyn finished buying over half of the clothing store.

“Shut up.” 

Ardyn chuckled. “We must do this more often.”

“...Perhaps.”

“So you _did_ enjoy yourself!”

Ravus sighed, but couldn’t suppress a faint smile. Might as well silently admit that he did. To a degree.

“If you wish, there is another shop with plenty more hats a short distance from-“

“Farewell.” Ravus power-walked, eager to return home and leave Ardyn the shopaholic behind. He could shop all evening if he wished, but not him.

“Wait! Ravus! They have hats that would look gorgeous on you!” He chased after him while holding his ten shopping bags, still full of energy to begin another shopping spree.


	2. Driving Mr. Izunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn wishes to flaunt his new car to the king he despises, but driving isn’t as easy as he’d hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a friend! It originally focused on Ardyn being in driving school, but it seemed boring to me, so this concept came to life. So enjoy! 
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

“Ardyn, the test is simple,” a young Verstael stated. “You must learn the basics about driving a vehicle. Heed my advice, and you shall become a skilled driver.”

“Yes, yes.” Ardyn was thrilled to be behind the wheel of his new elegant convertible that happened to match his hair. “I assure you, I will make an impeccable performance!”

“Allow me to retrieve my wallet and we’ll be on our way.” 

As Verstael returned to the hotel they were staying in, Ardyn tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. The wait proved to be difficult for he longed to show all of Insomnia his brand new car that he affectionately named “Vixen”. Then he smirked, suddenly imagining Regis’ expression when he saw his outstanding vehicle. The young king had a car himself, his beloved Regalia, but Ardyn scoffed. His car was superior. What was remarkable about the Regalia?

Too impatient to wait any longer, Ardyn placed the key into the ignition and drove off at a somewhat fast speed. How hard could driving be? Verstael took forever to even return to the car, so he would rather drive on his own to do some sightseeing and pay a little visit to the king’s royal home.

Steering appeared to be tricky, however. He nearly hit a few things during his turns, had trouble driving straight, nearly hitting a few cars, and stopped too early or too late near stoplights, provoking other drivers into honking their horns.

“Are you new to this century?! Take some lessons first, old man!” An irritated woman hollered from the van next to him.

“Pardon me for being new to this,” Ardyn shot at the lady with a grimace.

“My son drives better than you, and he’s new as well!”

Ardyn exhaled, sneering. “Ignore her, Izunia,” he said to himself. “No use in dealing with an ill-tempered driver.”

“Go back to your own time. You’re too stupid to use cars, so stick with horses!”

The simmering flame inside him exploded into fury as Ardyn stood up. “Now see here, you repulsive wench-“ He accidentally stomped onto the accelerator, and he screamed as he blasted himself and the car off. The car scratched the woman’s own vehicle in the process.

“What the-?!! You bastaaaaaard!!”

Ardyn struggled to get back on the driver’s seat, his upper body dangling on the back. His fedora fell onto the backseat’s floor. He continued to scream as the car rocketed forward, swaying intensely to the sides due to not keeping the steering wheel under control. People shouted and moved out of the way, streetlights were knocked over, and a couple of cars were forced to stop and turn before they were hit by the out-of-control vehicle.

“Oh dear!! This is going to ruin my hair!!” His wails echoed throughout the streets. His priorities were skewed, oblivious of the chaos he unintentionally caused along the way. 

* * *

Regis and his wife Aulea were by the entrance, walking with the Lucian Council now that the meeting had ended.

“With all due respect, I assure you, Aulea and I will be wary of another attack similar to the one Adagium...Ardyn Izunia had caused.”

“How can we be certain he will not wreak havoc once more?” The elderly woman asked.

“Come now, Insomnia hasn’t been attacked for quite some time,” Queen Aulea replied with sweet blue eyes, placing some of her long black hair behind her ear. “We will do what we can, but he will not simply waltz in here this instant.”

The guards from outside shouted as Ardyn’s car crashed right through the entrance, leaving destruction in its path. Crumbling stone rained over the vehicle as it came to a sharp stop a safe distance away from the royal couple and the council. Ardyn was finally back on the driver’s seat with wide golden eyes and messy magenta hair, his foot flat on the brake, hands gripping the wheel as if life depended on it. His new car had a serious scratch on the side, large dents decorated the front, and the doors were crushed. He blinked at the startled royal couple and the council members all staring at him. They remained speechless. This wasn’t how he wanted to show off his new car to his enemy.

“King Regis, Queen Aulea, hello!” He greeted in an awkward tone with a forced smile. “Hello to the Lucian Council as well. And my, my, Aulea, you are positively glowing! Today is a wonderful day, isn’t it? A perfect morning for Your Majesties.”

He chuckled sheepishly, embarrassment crawling on his back. Everybody still gawked at him like he had arrived in his undergarments. Regis and Aulea wanted to speak, but couldn’t search for the proper words to convey their shock. 

With a slightly higher pitch in his voice, Ardyn said “Good day!” and put his car in reverse, exiting the castle in silence but reeling in humiliation. Some way of showing off his new ride to the king.


	3. Mango Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mango cupcakes become the chancellor’s adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third consecutive one-shot! I’m actually proud of myself. Though after this one, stories will hopefully be uploaded on a weekly basis. I did these first three one-shots prior to posting them to see how much of a reception I’d get, and I got my answer. I’ll do my best to be as consistent as I can! I’m shooting for weekly uploads considering I have other writing projects to do along the way.
> 
> **Trivia**
> 
> \- Bella is the name of one of my many FF15 OCs. She will make an appearance very soon.
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

“Come on, Iggy! Just one cupcake!” Prompto gave Ignis a puppy face as he placed his elbows on top of the counter.

Ignis sighed while decorating the large, light orange cupcakes with bright orange frosting. “I’m afraid I cannot let you have one. These are for the upcoming baking competition. I must keep these safe until tomorrow.”

Prompto groaned. “Noct, help!”

Noctis plopped onto the couch and started reading a magazine. “You heard him.” 

“Okay,” Prompto replied in defeat.

Ardyn came out of the bathroom in his pink bathrobe, a matching pink towel wrapped around his hair. “Ahhh, I feel much better! It feels wonderful to cleanse my body. I appreciate you boys letting me borrow your shower until mine is repaired.”

“No problem.” Noctis and his friends didn’t trust Ardyn much, but they tried their best to be courteous. As courteous as they could muster, at least. However, unless they wished to provoke his friend Bella, the Chocobros had to be nice.

“Ardyn,” Ignis called out to him after he spent another twenty minutes in the bathroom, getting dressed in his many layers of clothing.

“Yes?” He peeked out as he fluffed up his hair.

“Would you kindly keep these cupcakes safe in your home?” He placed the final cupcake in the box and closed it. “I fear someone might devour them all overnight.”

“That was one time,” Gladio muttered while on the treadmill. 

“My point exactly.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “I can trust you with this task, correct?”

“Of course!” Ardyn grinned. “I shall guard these cupcakes for you.”

Ignis nodded with a smile. “Good. My mango cupcakes will surely win first prize.”

* * *

Mango cupcakes. That was all Ignis had to reveal to Ardyn for he never stopped thinking about the cupcakes inside the box he carried back home. Ignis had baked before, and Ardyn praised his decadent desserts every time, but this was different. Mangos, or anything mango-flavored, was his ultimate weakness. It had been a weakness for ages. Now he had to endure the moral dilemma over whether or not to enjoy one cupcake.

The box remained on his table late at night. Ardyn tried to ignore the delicious orange confections in his kitchen by relaxing on his velvet sofa, enjoying his fashion magazines. But even the latest outfits didn’t keep him from glancing at the box. Later in the bathroom, he hummed a tune as he brushed his teeth, wearing dark pink velvet pajamas. The cupcakes haunted his mind despite his persistence on creating distractions for himself, trying to pretend they weren’t sitting on his kitchen table, whispering to him, tempting him to eat at least one of them. 

Perhaps he could eat one cupcake. Just one. There was no harm in eating one single cupcake. Ignis made plenty of them, after all. Nobody would notice if one wound up missing. As long as he kept himself from losing self-control, Ardyn would be safe. But he shook his head and rinsed his mouth. It was a stupid idea, and he reminded himself of that fact. 

“The cupcakes aren’t mine,” he reasoned with himself. “I must respect Ignis’ wishes.”

Unfortunately for him, Ardyn found himself restless in bed, and had to mentally berate himself for his behavior. The mango cupcakes were for the baking competition Ignis had entered, and unless he wanted to break whatever trust he had developed with him, Ardyn had to fight his desire to devour all the cupcakes in one sitting.

If only he could consider the consequences, but when midnight struck, Ardyn kicked the silky pink bedsheets and bounced off the bed, then climbed down the stairs. He made his way through the luxurious mansion fit for a king, and entered the kitchen. He flipped the light switch on, took a seat at the table, and snatched the box closer to him with a huge grin on his face. Oh, how he longed to enjoy a mango cupcake! They must have been scrumptious just like any other dessert he had enjoyed over the years. He opened the box with great care, gently picked up a cupcake, and admired its delicious beauty.

“Dare I eat one?” He asked to himself with a smirk, then opened his mouth. Then a sigh escaped him before he took a bite, and he lowered the cupcake. “No I mustn’t do this. Ignis trusts me.” His smirk returned shortly. “But it is just _one_ cupcake. There’s no harm in having a little snack.” His smile turned into a frown again. “Oh, the conflict!” He whined and placed the cupcake back with the others, and willed himself to close the box and leave the kitchen without turning back.

He succeeded in closing the box, but leaving the kitchen proved to be more difficult than it had the right to be, and he barely took a step forward. The cupcakes had a magnetic grip on him, and they refused to let him go. Ardyn walked to the fridge, hoping he could find an alternative to ease his cupcake cravings. No desserts resided anywhere in the fridge, not even in the freezer, and that left him sorely disappointed. For an emergency such as this, he needed to have some sweets.

“Curses.” He combed his fingers through his hair. “Come now, must I be this conflicted???” He had to buck up. He could overcome this. All he needed to do was tell himself that he could buy mango cupcakes first thing in the morning. Yes, that was correct. Ardyn could buy as many cupcakes as he wanted, and they would be all his. With that decided, he finally made his exit with his head held up high.

The lights turned off, and the mansion grew silent. The problem was solved. Or so it should have been. Thirty seconds didn’t even pass by when Ardyn bolted back into the kitchen and forced the box open. He captured a cupcake, cherishing it with both hands.

“Oh, sweet Eos~~!” With one bite, his taste buds pulsated with delight! The juicy sweetness, the fluffy texture, and the iconic pieces of mango inside the cupcake were heavenly! Before he could restrain himself, he consumed the cupcake and reached for another. And another. And another.

* * *

“Ardyn...? Where are the cupcakes?” Ignis demanded as he gazed at the box on Ardyn’s table. Fifteen cupcakes out of the thirty cupcakes he baked were gone. His blue eyes were a pair of daggers just like the ones he used for combat, and they aimed directly at Ardyn.

“I...I wished to have a taste? To make certain your victory was guaranteed?” Ardyn had an apprehensive smile as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Ignis placed a hand on his forehead, annoyed by the inconvenience. “I knew I should have listened to Bella.”

“What did Bella tell you?”

“That you were addicted to mango-flavored foods.”

Ardyn scoffed. “Preposterous! I am not addicted!” Ignis simply gestured to the half-empty box. “Err...Perhaps I’m a little addicted.”

“Just be grateful Bella will bake more before the competition begins.” Ardyn’s eyes lit up. “No, she will not give you any of them.”

Ardyn responded with a sad pout. “I am wounded.”

“Consider it a perfect punishment for you.”


	4. Game Night Buffoonery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocobros decide to prank Ardyn during game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got several prompts as requests, and this one did make me draw a blank on how I was going to do this. I never played word bingo before, so I hope I didn't mess up how the game works. I feel like this chapter is probably my weakest so far, but maybe I'm being hard on myself. Depends on what you guys think. Lol I did have fun with it, don't get me wrong. It just took me a bit to figure out a scenario, and I don't mind experimenting.
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

On a cool early night, Noctis set a bunch of snacks onto the coffee table, along with a pack of sodas. 

“Gladio, you got the board games?” 

“Yeah.” Gladiolus, or Gladio, brought a stack of board games to the living room. "Every single one."

Prompto was spending time on social media, and finished up once Ignis arrived with more healthy snacks on silver plates. All of them fruit and vegetable slices to oppose the plates of chocolate truffles, cupcakes, and cookies, along with the bowls of jelly beans and chips.

Noctis grimaced. “Don’t make me eat vegetables.”

“One day, you _will_ eat them,” Ignis said in what sounded like an eerie vow. His dagger-like stare seemed to have pierced Noctis’ soul, and that forced him to look away.

“Okay!” Prompto added to ease the tension and reached for the games. “I’ll pick the first game.”

The door slammed open abruptly as Ardyn waltzed in with his arms stretched dramatically in the air, his grin blinding against the bright lamplight. 

“Ardyn Izunia has arrived!”

The Chocobros groaned. They all dryly replied in unison. “Hello, Ardyn.”

Ardyn pouted. “Is that how you greet me?”

“What do you want?” Noctis asked.

“Why I came for game night.” Ardyn hopped onto the sofa, which made him bounce a bit. “Now, which game are we playing?”

Noctis perked up as an idea struck him. “Actually, let’s try some other game.”

“Huh?” Prompto ate a few cookies.

“Let’s go get it.” Noctis’ eyes pointed to his bedroom across the hallway, signaling the guys that it was private. Ardyn remained unaware, indulging himself with a handful of chocolates while the boys made their way to the bedroom.

A while later, Ardyn stared at a paper with squares forming twelve columns and containing random words. 

“What is this?” He raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

“Word bingo.” Noctis smiled from the edge of the sofa. “It’s a game I used to play with my family and Luna’s family when I was a kid.”

“Word bingo. I have never heard such a thing.”

“It’s like regular bingo, but with words,” Prompto stated, sitting on the floor.

“There is a twist as well,” Ignis added. “Most of the words are specific, such as ‘cheerleader’. You have to imitate what the word describes. It is similar to Pictionary in a sense.”

“Ahh I see! That sounds fun. Now then, shall we begin?” He was giddy, ready to have a great time. It was kind of the boys to not kick him out for once. Perhaps they were warming up to him, and that pleased him.

Gladio smirked. “Yeah. I’ll deal the cards.” 

The game had progressed smoothly, with the competition quite fierce. Ardyn had been tied against Noctis from the very beginning only for his chances at winning to skyrocket halfway through. Gladio had been dealing the cards, uttering each word. Ignis wasn’t doing so well, and Prompto had horrible luck with even filling a coherent row of words.

Although some words led to Ardyn having to imitate certain things, he amused himself when he pretended to dance like a ballerina (and nearly stumbling onto the floor), hopping like a rabbit, and walking like a supermodel (one that he was proud of due to his rather smooth and sensual walk).

By the time Ardyn managed to finish a row of words, he grinned. “Bingo!”

“Damn, so close,” Noctis muttered, but had a smirk on his face.

“Congratulations.” Gladio smiled. “Now for the final rule of the game. Read the words in order from the row you have completed.”

“Very well!” Ardyn glanced at the words, relishing in his victory. “‘I am a stupid buffoon with a very terrible sense of style’!”

Ardyn’s lips suddenly formed an exaggerated frown, his glare directly aimed at the boys. They were all trying very hard not to laugh only to burst into laughter. Noctis laughed softly, Gladio guffawed with gusto, clenching his belly, Prompto’s laughs were hysterical as he slammed his hand onto the table, and Ignis simply chuckled with an elegant hand over his mouth. 

“Hahaha,” Ardyn sarcastically answered. “How amusing. Such a devious scheme.”

“Why, Ardyn, whatever do you mean?” Noctis asked with false innocence, imitating Ardyn’s way of speaking.

“You dare make a mockery out of me?!” 

The boys all froze, his outburst unexpected. Prompto let out an “Eep!” and stood up. “Whoa, geez! It was just a joke!” 

“Yeah! No big deal. We thought it was funny.” Noctis tried to not look dazed by Ardyn’s annoyance, but the chancellor was truly giving him a reason for alarm.

“Funny?!” He sprang back on his feet with a fiery amber gaze. “This is humiliating!!”

“Calm down, Ardyn!” Gladio exclaimed. “Can’t you take a joke?”

“In my defense, it was all Noctis’ doing,” Ignis replied matter-of-factly.

Prompto shot a glance at him. “Iggy, you were in on this too.”

“You think I’m a buffoon?! Well I’ll show you who the real buffoon is around here!!” Ardyn's rage escalated, his lethal glare and fierce stance intimidating...but the corners of his frown twitched. He attempted to hide the laughter bubbling up inside him, but instead he released his hearty laughs, much to the startled Chocobros’ surprise. They all glanced at each other.

“Oh dear, you should have seen your expressions!” His laughing persisted, his arms over his torso. “Did you really believe I would be angry over such a petty trick??? I’m not an imbecile. I managed to notice your little game beforehand, and my victory was suspiciously too easy.”

Ardyn burst into a fit of giggles, glad to know he still had splendid acting skills, loving how the boys had no idea how to react. He kept laughing, and fought to regain his composure.

“So you lashing out was a joke? That’s cold, Ardyn,” Prompto said, relieved that Ardyn wasn’t going to take it personally.

“Why, Prompto, whatever do you mean?” Now it was his turn to feign innocence. He relaxed on the sofa and munched on some jelly beans. “Do be more clever next time."

Ignis took a deep breath. “Well. That was a scene.”

“Soooo, you’re not mad?” Prompto asked Ardyn for reassurance.

“Nonsense! I know none of you think I’m a buffoon with a terrible sense of style.” Ardyn happily snickered. The Chocobros didn’t think so (well, not entirely), but they had plenty of other things to describe him. One of them was this: If he wasn't a chancellor, he'd make a great career as an actor.


	5. Alcohol Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone can hold their liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I did this one without taking too much time. I’m becoming busier than usual, but no worries! Lol Another prompt led to this one-shot. I had no idea what I was thinking! 
> 
> *Update*
> 
> I forgot Tenebrae is far away from Insomnia, so it was changed to Noctis taking Luna to a hotel. Lol
> 
> *Trivia:
> 
> \- Roawyn is my friend’s FF15 OC.
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

King Regis had arranged a royal event, and being a lover of fancy parties, Ardyn was the first to arrive to the Citadel. And like most of the guests, he brought along something for the party, in his case some fine wine. The new brand of alcohol recently arrived in numerous stores, and Ardyn was looking forward to having the first sip.

Ravus attended the event with his sister Lunafreya, and although he denied it prior to their arrival, he kept a close eye on her fiancé, Noctis. The young prince and his bride-to-be were on the dance floor, gazing into each other’s eyes as they slow danced. Noctis had a simple black suit with a small crescent moon pin on the lapel. Luna donned an elegant white gown with sheer sleeves, a silver corset, the cute kitten heels with tiny moons on the straps Noctis bought for her, and of course, her trademark crescent moon necklace. 

“Noctis, please,” Luna answered with a smile.

“I can’t help it. You’re beautiful.”

“You always admired me with that gaze ever since we were children.”

“And you always had that delicate smile.” Noctis’ foot almost stepped on hers, catching only the tip of her heel, but he prevented the blunder from happening. He awkwardly smiled, a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Luna sighed and shook her head, but remained smiling. Ravus still watched the couple like a hawk. With a sigh, Ardyn shook his head and placed the bottle of wine on the table behind them. 

“Ravus, dear boy, must you sneak a venomous glance at Noctis?"

"I'm protecting my sister."

"You're being absurd. Prince Noctis would never take advantage of Lady Lunafreya. She's a modest princess, and she can handle herself. They are having a wonderful time, so try not to spoil their fun."

"You don't have a sibling. How could you possibly understand?”

Ardyn frowned. He didn't wish to respond to that. At all. If only Ravus knew about...

He pushed the memory deep into the darkest corners of his mind, and focused on the present. "Please enjoy yourself. No young lady would wish to dance with you if you continue to glower like an angry chocobo ready to attack."

Ravus grumbled something unintelligible. Ardyn just hummed a laugh.

“Good evening, Chancellor! I wasn’t expecting your arrival.” King Regis lingered toward the table, and took a seat near Ardyn, both hands on top of his cane.

“Your Majesty, I would never miss this magnificent ball. I never skip a single royal event you host.” Ardyn grabbed three glasses and poured wine in each one. “Why don’t we have some wine? It’s the newest brand.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Regis answered with a gentle smile.

“I’m not interested,” Ravus remarked.

“Ravus, you need to, as the youngsters say, ‘lighten up’.” Ardyn’s teasing smirk riled him up, but he said nothing. “It is the truth.”

Ravus rolled his eyes and reluctantly accepted the glass. “Fine, I shall have some if it means you will quit pestering me.”

Ardyn and Regis enjoyed their glasses of wine. The deep red liquid tasted divine, unlike any other wine Ardyn had tried over the years, and he was certain of it considering he was a self-proclaimed wine connoisseur. He made a mental note to buy more of this wine the next day for his own parties, or whenever he craved for a drink after a long day of work. After a while, both men were talking and laughing, the conversation going through random subjects.

“That prince is gawking at my sister,” Ravus said after a while, slurring his words.

Ardyn glanced at Ravus; Regis glanced over Ardyn’s shoulder. Both men blinked simultaneously. Ravus had finished his first glass of wine moments ago, but what struck both men was that he was _already_ intoxicated.

Ardyn placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ravus, are you alright?”

Ravus smacked his hand away. “Oh, be quiet, you magenta miscreant!” He shot back and stumbled a bit.

Ardyn’s amber eyes widened. “Pardon me??!” 

“Ardyn, what did you add to the wine??” Regis suddenly demanded.

“I didn’t add anything!” The accusation was preposterous! Ardyn had standards, and the king knew it.

“How much did you drink??” Regis asked Ravus.

“Do calm yourself, old man,” Ravus mumbled. Regis was stunned by the response. “I simply consumed one glass of wine!” He glared at Noctis, who held Luna close as they danced gracefully. “Now. Noctis believes he’s a great dancer, but I shall surpass him.” Ravus clumsily placed his empty glass on the table and walked toward the young royal couple, nearly tripping on his own two feet. 

Noctis and Luna continued their romantic dance. “Hey Luna?”

“Yes, Noctis?” Luna smiled coyly.

“We’re getting married soon, right? Any ideas for our honeymoon?”

Luna hummed to herself. “I haven’t pondered on this. Perhaps we can make a decision together.”

Noctis let out a short laugh. “You’re going to have to help me out. My mind is blank.”

“Oh, Noctis,” she replied in amusement. “Well, I might have a possible destination.”

But before Luna could even share her idea to her husband-to-be, Ravus dodged several couples and snatched her from Noctis.

Noctis whipped around. “Hey! What the hell, Ravus?!”

“Ravus, what is this?” Luna demanded, mildly annoyed. 

“Hush, sister. Let us have a wonderful time.”

Noctis sneered. “Knock it off. If you think I’m going to do something to Luna, you’re overreacting.”

“Shut up!”

“Brother, you are bring rude,” Luna chided, her glare subtle, but her eyes were fierce. “Please leave the dance floor before you cause a scene.” She attempted to be polite, but this type of behavior from her brother was beyond ridiculous.

Ravus hiccuped. “I only wish to dance with my little sister.” 

He began to perform what might have been described as a cross between the tango and waltz. Startled, Luna had difficulty keeping up with her drunk sibling with his unpredictable moves. Noctis was forced to move aside if he didn’t want to get pushed by Ravus. The horrible dance had captured the guests’ attention. Luna stumbled and would have lost her balance had it not been for Ravus keeping her close. Gladio was talking to a beautiful woman with lavender eyes and long black locks that matched her black dress until they noticed the scene taking place.

“What the hell is he doing???”

“Making a fool of himself, that’s for sure,” the woman quipped.

“Roawyn, does he ever do this?”

“No. This is a first, and even I’m freaked out by it.”

Prompto gawked at what was happening, and slyly lifted his phone to record the moment. “OMG! Ravus is drunk! Geez, that dance is weird!”

Ignis just shook his head, revolted by Ravus’ drunk dancing. “I anticipate these shenanigans from Ardyn, but this is far more disturbing.”

“Ravus!” Luna exclaimed, her brother’s behavior and dancing very foreign and uncharacteristic. She wished to break free from him, but it didn’t help that he kept her underneath his iron grip. “Ravus! Cease this foolish behavior!” 

“Sister, I’m keeping you safe from that fiancé of yours.”

“You aren’t keeping me safe!”

The chancellor and king witnessed the bizarre dance between the siblings. Poor Regis had an expression filled with awkward shock, and debated whether or not to intervene. That same expression was plastered on Noctis’ face as well, and he had spent the next moments trying to get Ravus away from Luna. His attempts were all futile. Ardyn was both appalled and humiliated to witness such abysmal dancing, especially from the usually serious and uptight Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret! 

He snatched the bottle of wine he had purchased prior to the party to have a better look at it. Then his eyes dilated. “Ohhhhhhh dear. This is an incredibly potent wine.”

Meaning that Ravus wasn't accustomed to such strong alcohol. If anyone discovered this, he would be the one to blame. Ardyn blinked, and quietly hid the bottle under his layers of clothing, whistling as he made his exit. However, Ravus accidentally lost his balance and hurled himself, along with Lunafreya, on top of the poor chancellor. Ardyn screamed as they all collapsed onto the table. It broke due to the impact, causing some of the food to hit the floor, and some of it fell on Ardyn’s face and Luna’s gown.

Luna uttered a pained grunt. “Unhand me...!!” She pushed Ravus off him, and he slipped off the table, falling flat on his face. The princess’ cheeks reddened as she propped herself back on her feet and walked away, humiliated by the incident and upset that her white gown was ruined.

“Luna,” Noctis called out to her and followed.

She glared at Noctis. “I shall leave prematurely! I am deeply humiliated by Ravus’ repulsive behavior.” Luna was on the verge of tears, but she maintained her composed expression for they never left her pale blue eyes.

“Hey,” Noctis spoke softly and held her hand. “It’s okay. I’m sure Dad will kick his a-I mean give him a lecture.”

“Either he will lecture him, or I will do the honors,” Ignis reassured her.

“This is unlike his typical behavior.” Luna sighed. “This was not how I imagined our night together.”

“No kidding.” Noctis kissed her cheek. “Come on, I’ll take you to the hotel. I can buy your favorite dessert if you want.”

“Vanilla cake with white chocolate icing?” Luna asked with a soft smile.

Noctis smiled. “You bet.”

As Noctis escorted Luna out of the ballroom, Ardyn groaned and got off the table, wiping off the squished cupcakes off his face. 

Regis limped toward the chancellor. “Are you alright??”

“This is the most _humiliating_ night I’ve ever h-Ahhhhh!” Ravus yanked Ardyn and pressed him against his chest.

“What in Eos?!” Regis hollered.

“Let us dance,” Ravus purred, his face flushed. He was so drunk it was frightening to Ardyn. 

“Ravus, surely you are bluff-“ He gasped and was dragged to the dance floor, the audience still present as Ardyn danced with the intoxicated prince against his will. “Please, will you release me?!” 

It was bad enough Ravus embarrassed his own sister and her fiancé. This wouldn’t go well for his reputation, and now Ardyn’s reputation was at risk. He attempted to escape the drunk prince only for him to pull him back into his embrace repeatedly.

And much to everyone’s shock, with one last pull, Ravus kissed Ardyn on the lips. “Mmmmph!!!” Anger ignited in his eyes as Ardyn broke free and slapped Ravus' face with such force, he plummeted on the floor. In the end, the alcohol had caused him to finally pass out. 

Ardyn wiped his lips with the back of his hand, his face a fiery scarlet, feeling absolutely abashed, appalled, and annoyed. He glanced at the audience. “...What are you staring at? There’s nothing to see here! Oh, this is beyond humiliating!” Ardyn stormed out of the ballroom.

“Damn! Ravus kissed Ardyn?!” Prompto shrieked. “Is this for real??!”

Gladio was frozen by the incident. “...Remind me to never get Ravus drunk.”

Roawyn glanced at her own glass of wine and placed it back on the table. “...I’m going to cut back on the alcohol.”

“A wise choice,” Ignis added, just as stunned as everyone else. “For the first time, I pity the chancellor.”

* * *

On the next morning, Ravus was at the table, gripping his head while Ardyn enjoyed a light breakfast...far away from Ravus. The prince massaged his temples, the piercing hangover like a gong being hit again and again.

“My head refuses to cease its endless throbbing...What happened last night?”

Ardyn paused before he ate a mouthful of eggs. Without saying a word, he pulled out his laptop from his bag. Once it was turned on, he searched for the video on the Internet. Prompto had uploaded it the night before, and he knew about it courtesy of Noctis. After watching the video, Ravus concealed his face with both hands.

“How did this occur?! I made a spectacle of myself. I might be the laughingstock of Insomnia! And I cannot believe I kissed **you** of all people!” Ravus groaned in disgust.

“If it helps, even I did not tolerate your buffoonish behavior,” Ardyn snidely remarked. “I am **never** giving you such potent wine ever again.”


	6. Playing Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t how you play dress-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picturing Ardyn wearing _anything_ besides his iconic attire was so hard to imagine when I first started. Lol But he’d look good in everything. Well, almost everything.
> 
> *Update*
> 
> Since a later chapter changed the date for the wedding, I changed a few words to fix the continuiry error I accidentally made.
> 
> _*Trivia:_
> 
> _\- Yanna is a FF15 OC that will make an appearance in chapter 7._
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Noctis arrived to the Citadel to visit his father one morning, with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto following behind him as they entered the elevator. The royal wedding wasn't too far away. About a few months remained, and although he usually looked like it, Noctis wasn’t anywhere close to feeling calm.

“Noct, calm yourself,” Ignis said as the elevator ascended.

“I can’t. I never asked Dad about something like this.”

“You’re just buying a suit for your wedding,” Prompto pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know which one to choose. Should I choose a white one to match Luna’s gown, or stick with black? And what style should I pick?”

Gladio shrugged. “It’s a suit. Keep it simple.”

“You’re not the one getting married,” Noctis remarked. 

“Someday, I will, but I won’t worry too much about stuff like this. Roawyn might, though.”

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto said. “Do you plan on getting married?”

“Perhaps. I haven’t considered having a relationship with anyone, however. How about you?”

“I do wish to get married too,” Prompto confessed. 

Noctis snickered. “Cindy still hasn’t noticed you, huh?”

Ignis tsked. “Why can’t you simply pursue Yanna?”

Prompto’s eyes dilated, his cheeks heating up as he crossed his arms. “B-Because she...uhhh.”

“Iggy, don’t embarrass the guy.” Gladio snickered.

The elevator door opened, and they made their way to the throne room. When they opened the double doors, the Chocobros froze once they saw Ardyn sitting on the king’s throne...dressed in Regis’ clothes while reading the latest erotic romance novel. Noctis sighed. Of course he had to be here. After all, he was staying with the king while his home was being remodeled. 

“Okay, what gives?” 

Ardyn beamed. “Oh, hello! It took you long enough.”

“What’s with the get-up?”

“Oh, this?” He smirked playfully. “I simply wondered what it was like to sit on your father’s throne and wear his attire. I must say his clothes are comfortable.”

“It’s a little early for Halloween, don’t you think?” Prompto asked.

“I couldn’t wait until then.”

“Where’s His Majesty?” Ignis inquired. “We have some business to take care of today.”

“He’s still asleep. But you can discuss your-“

“Ardyn Izunia!” Regis roared as he entered the throne room with just a dark blue towel covering his lower half, his cane hitting the floor at a rapid pace. “Where are my clothes?!”

“Oh dear!” He placed the bookmark on the current page he was on, and closed his book. Prompto fought the urge to laugh, so Gladio nudged him to make him quit it.

“Dad?!” Noctis looked away with flushed cheeks. “At least put a bathrobe on!”

“My apologies, but I searched for it everywhere in my bathroom, and I failed to find it, including my attire.” Regis stared coldly at Ardyn. The chancellor waved childishly. 

Noctis glanced at his father. “You sure you had your robe ready?”

“Yes!”

Silence filled the vast room’s atmosphere. Regis and Noctis’s identical blue eyes locked contact...and they soon directed them at Ardyn.

“Oh, Your Majesty.” Ardyn rose from the throne. “I wasn’t the cause of the bathrobe’s disappearance.”

“The hell is this?” Gladio picked up a dark blue bathrobe hidden behind the throne. Ardyn’s back stiffened.

“Honestly, Ardyn,” Ignis said with his trademark unamused stare. 

“Ardyn,” Regis said sternly. 

“Err, well...You see, I was simply-“ Before he could finish, Ardyn dashed out of the throne room.

“Ardyn! Return my attire this instant!” Regis limped after him despite his poor physical health, but he was fiercely determined to get his clothes back.

“Dad, need help?” Noctis called out as he ran after him. 

“Ahhhh!! Get your hands off me!” Ardyn’s cries echoed from the hallways, and was kicking and struggling as guards restrained him. “It was merely a prank!”

“I have the situation under control." Regis smiled at his son.

Ardyn soon stumbled back into the room, and he shot back a glare at the guards. “Must you be so rough?”

The guards didn’t respond and remained serious and neutral, albeit one of them had the corners of his mouth twitching at the sight of Regis. The king was utterly embarrassed as they made their exit.

“You got busted,” Prompto stated with a sunny smile.

Ardyn just pouted at him. “Oh, hush.”

* * *

“Where’s my attire?” Ardyn asked himself the next day, wearing his pink pajamas. He tried all the drawers and the wardrobe, but his clothes were nowhere to be seen. Did any of Regis’ servants take them to the laundry room? Surely he didn’t misplace them.

He found Regis strolling down the hallway, whistling a perky tune while going over a few papers. Ardyn glowered at the king for he donned his iconic multiple layers of clothing. “Your Majesty! How dare you?”

“Hmmmm?” Regis blinked innocently. “Good morning. I assumed you were still having a peaceful slumber.”

Ardyn comically pouted, tapping his foot. “May I ask why you’re wearing my attire?”

Regis faked his innocence. “Chancellor Izunia, I simply wondered what it would be like to dress in your clothes.” The glint in his eyes betrayed his casual behavior. Then Regis’ smile soon converted into a frown, and he removed the coat. “And this is most regretful! I am burning up with all of these layers.”

“Alas, you cannot handle my magnificent wardrobe,” Ardyn teased and snatched his fedora from Regis’ head.

“How can you wear this at a daily basis?”

“I have sensitive skin.” Ardyn shrugged. “Plus, I enjoy having a unique appearance.”

“Which includes wearing everything you own?” Regis joked, much to Ardyn's lack of enthusiasm.

“Very funny.”

Ravus knocked on the door as he browsed through a men’s clothing magazine. “Your Majesty, may we have a discussion-“ He stopped talking when he saw Regis wearing Ardyn’s clothes. This wasn’t something he ever anticipated in his entire life. Both men gawked at Ravus in silence.

“Prince Ravus,” Regis muttered. “I...I have an explanation for this.”

The baffled prince parted his lips to speak, but no words formed. He closed his mouth and just made an awkward exit. “I need to stop drinking alcohol in the morning.”


	7. A Quirky Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn was an eccentric man, what did Yanna expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many costume ideas were considered, but since I’m still new to writing this series, I went for a simple one...Possible foreshadowing of more antics similar to this one? Who knows? Lol
> 
> _*Trivia:_
> 
> _\- Yanna Ventus is the first FF15 OC of mine that makes an appearance._
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Yanna Ventus decided to pay a friend a visit one late afternoon. She needed to talk to him about something that had her nervous all day, and nobody would understand her well enough like him. A petite young woman with long dark brown curls with matching brown eyes, Yanna was a casual kind of person. Her trademark outfit consisted of a gradient blue blouse with yellow heart rhinestones on the puffy sleeves, dark blue jeans with the same stones on the pockets, and red high heel boots with white straps. Make-up was kept to a minimum, periwinkle blue eyeshadow and lipgloss. Nothing too outrageous, just the way she liked things. However, as others got acquainted with her, they would be surprised over who she considered her best friend. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim.

Her friend Ardyn Izunia was her polar opposite, from his unique attire to his flamboyant character. Their personalities contrasted each other, and the differences were massive. Yet he was a good friend of hers; Yanna was more tolerant of him unlike the Chocobros, King Regis, Prince Ravus, or...well, anyone who found him more of a constant nuisance than a fun-loving individual. As absurd as Ardyn could be at times, he was fun to talk to and his extravagant character made him approachable to her. In addition, he was the one who played matchmaker between her and Prompto, claiming that they would be a cute couple. Courtesy of the self-proclaimed expert on all that was romantic, Ardyn assisted Yanna on romance and helped her set up a date with Prompto. Prompto didn’t seem certain before for he was still pining over Cindy, which Yanna understood without even a hint of jealousy. She wasn’t certain about how she felt about Prompto, after all. Eventually, with a push from Ardyn the love guru (that is, if constantly pestering him to give her a chance was considered a “push”), he agreed. 

Of course, this was her first date, so Yanna hurried to Ardyn’s mansion to get some dating advice. She stood by his door and rang the doorbell. He didn’t answer for quite a while, around half a minute if her calculations were correct, but nonetheless she remained patient. She focused on the magnificent flowers that surrounded the mansion, a lot of them vibrant pink flowers to go with Ardyn’s hair and his penchant for all shades of pink. Except salmon. _Never_ salmon.

The door opened, and Yanna turned her attention to Ardyn. “Hello, Ar-Oh dear gods!” 

Her jaw dropped when she laid eyes on Ardyn standing by the doorway, wearing a skimpy black maid outfit. The skirt barely reached his thighs, he had the trademark maid headband, donned a pair of white gloves, and...were those heels??

“Ahhh, Yanna! It’s good to see you on this fine afternoon.” His radiant smile didn’t falter, acting as if this wasn’t out of the ordinary during Yanna’s visits.

“Uhhhh...” So many questions whirled into her thoughts all at once. Only one managed to click. “What’s with the costume???”

“Oh this? I have a fondness for costumes. Please come inside.” He stepped aside, much to Yanna’s silent shock. How he could handle such high heels without even tripping on them was incomprehensible to her. Unless he did this often…?

She made her way inside. “How long have you been doing this?” She knew she was staring, so she forced herself to focus on his amber gaze.

Ardyn closed the door and led her down the elegant hallways. “I’ve been experimenting with costumes for ages. No need to fret over it.” 

“Then how come I’m finding out about this now?” Yanna had been friends with Ardyn for a few years, and not once did she ever get the implication he enjoyed wearing costumes outside of costume parties. Especially a maid costume.

“My dear friend Yanna!” Ardyn laughed as he entered the vast kitchen fit for a king. “I don’t share this with everyone, and I think it’s fun to play dress-up!”

Yanna blinked, but then shrugged it off while Ardyn prepared a couple of cups. This was Ardyn Izunia she was friends with, so she dropped the subject.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Yanna didn’t press the subject any further during the visit, and Ardyn was beyond grateful. Once she bid him goodbye and left with more self-confidence after receiving dating tips, Ardyn shut the door and then groaned in agony. He removed the heels and hurled them at the wall.

“Women are more durable than most men realize. Oh dear, those heels are murderous!”

Laughter echoed from the hallways, laughter that belonged to the Chocobros. They were in his bedroom, so Ardyn walked to their location.

“Ardyn, you have guts!” Prompto exclaimed. “We thought you’d back out sooner.”

Ardyn sighed, torn between amusement and annoyance. “I did what you asked, I won this bet of yours, now please hand over my gil.” Prompto handed him one-thousand gil.

“I won’t lie, Ardyn would make a great maid,” Gladio teased. “Let’s hire him.”

Ignis frowned intensely. “He cannot cook like yours truly.”

“Who knew it would be this hilarious?” Noctis smiled, trying not to laugh again.

Ardyn’s frown stayed still...but as he examined himself in his full-length mirror, he actually didn’t despise the costume. “Hmmmmm. I do look attractive wearing this.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Prompto suddenly asked, eyes widened.

“Errr…” Gladio was speechless.

Ignis blinked. “What have we done?”

Noctis glanced at him. “It was your idea.”

“Pardon me,” Ardyn spoke to the boys, “I’m busy admiring myself. Now shoo!” He led them out of the bedroom and then to the front door. “Have a wonderful rest of the day!” Then the door closed, leaving Ardyn alone to see if he could shop for more costumes online.


	8. The Chancellor’s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nobody’s present, Ardyn lets his hidden emotions take control...musical style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for never uploading anything last week. Life got in the way, and I’ve been sick for the past few days, but I’m okay now. This request was a tiny bit tricky, but I think I did okay. Skillet’s song “Monster” was a song my friend suggested for Ardyn, and I admit that it fits. And yes! Finally Bella Crystallum makes her guest appearance! Lol She’s my favorite FF15 OC of mine.
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Ardyn woke up at the crack of dawn, starting the day with his usual cleaning routine. It was Monday, and Mondays meant cleaning the mansion. Others would question why he wouldn’t have his servants do all the work, but it didn’t matter. Unlike the snooty people he had met over the years who wouldn’t lift a finger just to wipe a stain off the table or were too lazy to do the simplest task that was dusting their own rooms, Ardyn preferred to assist his servants with the cleaning. Sweeping, dusting, mopping, scrubbing, it wasn’t a waste of time for him, especially the scrubbing considering he had the perfect physical strength to tackle the nasty stains the bathtub tended to form every few weeks. The hard work kept him distracted from his responsibilities as a chancellor, but the bigger reason was he liked to keep his home tidy. Filth was something he loathed, and he continued cleaning until everything was spotless.

When the basic cleaning was complete, Ardyn marched into the first bathroom of his home. Large and luxurious, it had the royal aesthetic he was so fond of, plus he added his own touches to it such as deep pink roses painted on the black walls. The most expensive hair products for his lovely locks were organized next to the sink, his towels and scented soaps neatly placed in the small cabinet. The floor-to-ceiling window’s pale pink curtains parted to provide a full view of the scenery; the trees and gardens were lively this time of year with brilliant green leaves, the clear blue skies dotted by puffy white clouds.

He stretched his arms. “Now then, time to eliminate the filth.” 

Meanwhile, Bella Crystallum arrived to Ardyn’s mansion for a visit. She greeted the man who led her inside, and made her way down the hallways. A young petite woman with wavy light ginger locks of hair and a flowing ruffled lavender dress, Bella was one of Ardyn’s good friends and the sweetest of the bunch. Her silver eyes shimmered against the sunlight as she strolled by, the sound of her white kitten heels making an echo.

“Ardyn? Ardyn, where are you?” She called out in her soft, delicate voice. Wondering where he was, Bella explored the mansion without any hurry, humming a tune to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, as he knelt in the bathtub, Ardyn dwelled into the past, his thoughts traveling back to over two-thousand years ago. Shrouded in darkness for ages, his growing rage had been bottled up for millennia. The betrayal he had experienced, everything he had lost, still lived in his heart. Nobody knew about his past, not the Chocobros, not Ravus, no one, not even innocent and delicate Bella. The adorable woman viewed him as a wonderful gentleman with a great personality, and he didn’t wish to disappoint her, or worse, frighten her with what he really was deep inside.

Ardyn prepared the cleaning product that was ideal for the dingy tub and the best brush he bought, and began scrubbing the bathtub when he started singing.

_“The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it”_

(His glare narrowed, placing a hand on his chest as dark memories flashed into his mind.)

_“So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it”_

(It felt so good to sing, Ardyn dropped the brush, the dirty tub forgotten, and rose up while standing on the tub barefoot, fist clenched.)

_“It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it”_

(He started to dance, arms stretched out dramatically. Bella arrived to the partially closed door and peeked inside.)

_“Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?”_

(He lost himself during the song as his dancing became more bold and dramatic, imitating a rock star as he swayed his head. His magenta locks bounced along with his energetic turns and steps, his pent-up rage converting into excitement.)

_“I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster”_

(Ardyn stepped out of the bathtub, taking several steps around it after every few words, deep in his thoughts. Bella watched quietly, slowly smiling as she enjoyed the show.)

_“My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it”_

(He stood by his window and placed his hands against it.)

_“'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?”_

(With his eyes closed, he turned with grace as he sang with more gusto, fist over his chest.) 

_“I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster”_

(Ardyn faced his reflection in the mirror, his amber eyes dark with sincerity.)

_“It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster”_

(He danced away from the mirror, tangling his fingers in his hair.)

_“I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster”_

(He slowly made his way back to the tub, hips swaying during his dance. Then he snatched the brush and got ready to resume with the cleaning.)

_“I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster”_

After the song concluded, Ardyn was swooped back into reality once he heard Bella’s gentle giggles. He whipped around to find her laughing in amusement. She stood by the doorway, the door wide open now, and Ardyn speculated that she witnessed the entire spectacle in silence. 

“Bella!” He exclaimed with flushed cheeks, fiddling with the brush.

“I didn’t know you liked that kind of music. Roawyn listens to that song as well.” She clapped happily, her smile radiant just like the sunlight. “You’re full of surprises!”

Ardyn’s heated cheeks were still present, but fortunately for him, Bella wasn’t laughing at him. She wasn’t the kind of woman who would mock anyone, no matter what they did to gain accidental attention. She genuinely loved his performance, even if it was an unintentional one that he didn’t do for anyone but himself.

“Thank you,” he managed to say. Nonetheless, he was still caught off-guard, but at least Bella was the one who caught him bursting into song. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.” And she wouldn’t tell a single soul. Broken promises were never a pleasant thing to Bella, so Ardyn reassured himself her lips were sealed.


	9. 30-Day Hair Color Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with color becomes more fun for Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a long time since the last chapter. I’m sorry for the wait again, but here’s the newest installment! This one took me a long time to plan out. It was originally going to be a 7-Day Hair Color Challenge, but I had trouble narrowing it down to seven colors. A lot of them captured my attention, and some of the colors I chose for this were replaced by others. So yeah, aside from life and other things I’ve been doing (and laziness to a degree), this story needed extra attention and a lot of brainstorming. This may be my longest one-shot for this series so far! But it was worth it.
> 
> Also, most of my OCs make guest appearances! Yay! Several didn’t make it since I figured there were too many in this story alone, but they will show up in a future chapter. And Safay? Yeah, the dude that was scrapped and that we know virtually nothing about besides the fact that his name is a pun of “Sephiroth”? I made my own version. Lol
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Oh, how times had changed. If anyone had told him the world would evolve drastically like this, he would have scoffed at them as if it were merely a jest. Ardyn still felt unfamiliar with the modern world, but he was fascinated by it nonetheless. He figured he’d learn about what people do for fun nowadays. While he relaxed in bed one lazy afternoon, he enjoyed his new smartphone as he browsed the internet. What a splendid piece of technology a cell phone turned out to be with an endless plethora of capabilities. 

“Now what can I do that is worthwhile?” He scrolled through random things on _Kwehter_, a popular social media website everyone loved. He recently created his own account, and became addicted during his free time.

After scrolling for a few minutes, Ardyn stopped at a particular post that captured his attention. The post included a half-dozen images of random women with wild hair colors. Below them was a message:

** _“30-Day Hair Color Challenge”! Dye your hair a different color every day, see how others react to each color, then share your experiences (and photos) for each day! This challenge can open a rainbow of possibilities, so have fun!_ **

“Oooooh!” Ardyn grinned under the sunlight, intrigued by this exciting challenge. The gears of his mind got to work as he rubbed his chin. “Now which colors shall I choose…?”

* * *

**Day 1: Lavender**

Ardyn hummed a random tune as he filled his car with gas at Hammerhead while munching on a chocolate mango cupcake he bought from the little shop. Magenta locks turned to lavender, and he didn’t wear his hat to flaunt the lovely hue. Might as well show off each color to the fullest.

Bella’s cute lavender car arrived to the gas station. Once she parked, she climbed out and made sure her dress didn’t get stuck. 

She giggled when she noticed Ardyn and ran to him quickly, but carefully, in her silver high heels. “Oh my! Such a pretty color.”

Ahhh yes! He knew with confidence that lavender would capture Bella’s attention. “Well, I’m glad you noticed my lovely lavender locks! Would you like to feel them?”

Bella got on her toes and ruffled his fluffy lavender hair. “So fluffy! I should dye my hair lavender.” She clapped and did a tiny jump.

“You would look positively beautiful.”

* * *

**Day 2: Gold**

Ardyn walked like a supermodel through Altissia, gold-colored hair moving along with the wind while he donned matching sunglasses. People glanced at him as he did a hair flip, his trademark attire colored gold as well. He practically shimmered in the sunlight as if his coat were _made_ of real gold.

Ravus, being the unfortunate individual (or so he claimed) who accompanied him, wasn’t pleased. “You relish in having such a ridiculous appearance.”

Ardyn lowered his sunglasses to gaze at his pouting lackey. “Oh, just hush! You are dying to have this hair color.”

“More like I wish to die of embarrassment,” he muttered.

* * *

**Day 3: Electric Blue**

Spending time with the chocobos at Wiz Chocobo Post filled Ardyn with joy as he gave a few brightly colored ones plenty of attention, including one that matched his color of the day.

“My, you are such a beautiful creature.” He ruffled the chocobo’s feathers. “The resemblance of our hair, or in your case feathers, is uncanny,” he joked. The chocobo nuzzled Ardyn’s face. 

“Look, Mommy! Those chocobos are cuddling!” Ardyn peeked from behind his feathered friend to face the little girl. “Oops. You’re not a chocobo. Sorry, Mister.”

Her mother laughed. “Radical, dude. That color looks good on ya.” 

“Thank you.” Ardyn did a hair flip. “It is an electrifying color.” 

“You’re gonna shock the world with it!” She gave him a thumbs-up as she left with her daughter.

* * *

**Day 4: Spring Green**

Whistling a lively tune and tending to his magnificent gardens was a pastime Ardyn took advantage of on lazy and uneventful days. His roses, most of them shades of pink (unsurprisingly), received their drink as Ardyn showered them with water. He always had a green thumb for plants, and took great pride in his ability to nurture delicate flowers, one of nature’s most beautiful creations.

A cream-colored bat flew above the mansion and landed on Ardyn’s hair when he stroked a few roses with gentle fingers. A small little fellow, the bat wore a white bow with colored polka dots.

The bat’s arrival alerted Ardyn, much to his amusement. “Allow me to guess. Cupcake.”

Bella skipped throughout the front yard. “Yes it is! He likes your hair.”

“I am flattered!” Cupcake peeked from Ardyn’s head and squeaked. Then he made himself comfortable on his soothing spring green hair.

The cuteness of the sugary sweet moment became cuter with Bella’s soft giggles. “Cute little baby. If it’s alright with you, he can stay with you while I’m gone. The other bats and my bunnies are staying with my parents. I should be back in a few days.”

“I’d be delighted to pet-sit your little one.” 

“Great!”

His hand reached for the little bat on his head and stroked his fur with a finger. Cupcake smiled and squeaked his approval.

“Next time I’ll dye my hair the same color as you.”

* * *

**Day 5: Cream**

A promise was a promise, especially the quirky ones. Cupcake rested on Ardyn’s hair, which provided effective camouflage for the little bat since he had remained unnoticed in Galdin Quay. 

_What shall I order?_ Ardyn browsed his menu, narrowing down his options for his meal, and made a note to order something with fruit for Cupcake.

“Well, well, the chancellor is here!” Dino Ghiranze took a seat opposite Ardyn. Cupcake peeked out from Ardyn’s tousled hair, hidden but watching Dino with quiet curiosity.

“Oh, hello there!”

“Nice hair. It matches your little friend there.”

“Hush, don’t expose him,” Ardyn said with a hearty chuckle. Cupcake squeaked, smiling. “I assume you have what I desire.”

“Ardyn, remember the deal. This isn’t just an ordinary gemstone.” Dino dug into his jacket’s front pocket. “You impress your girl, and I get the dough. Capiche?” He winked, holding a golden ring with the biggest and most beautiful black pearl Ardyn had ever seen in person. Not too big, however, for his beloved’s finger deserved proper care.

“Yes, I understand our deal. How much?” He took a few sips of his pink lemonade.

“One-hundred thousand gil.”

Reasonable price for him. Technically, no price ever intimidated him. “Very well.”

Dino grinned. “It’s the biggest pearl I’ve ever found!” 

“You do your own work now? How delightful,” he sarcastically replied. Cupcake squeaked/laughed.

“Hey you two, I do my work...Sometimes. Anyway, you’re not short on cash, are ya? These babies don’t cost cheap.”

“I am never short on anything,” Ardyn responded. “I will provide the gil tonight.”

“Hmmmm.” Dino stroked his chin, gazing at Ardyn’s dyed hair. “Your hair just gave me an idea. Cream-colored jewelry! The ladies will love the softness of the color.”

* * *

**Day 6: Periwinkle**

The softest color that Ardyn developed a fondness for in moments turned out to be periwinkle. His messy hair blended well with Bella’s pastel-themed home, and her own small garden. He spent his morning with her in the backyard, playing with her bunnies while she prepared breakfast. Two of the three bundles of cuteness hopped around the yard, merrily playing with one another. The fresh green grass and flower bushes were their own playground. All three rabbits were double in color: Tan and white, gray and white, and black and white. Their respective names were Taffy, Gumdrop, and Buttercream. 

Taffy was similar to Bella in terms of personality: Timid, gentle, and sensitive like his owner. He also shared her affinity for the color lavender with his big bow. Gumdrop was Ardyn’s favorite, the most curious bunny of the trio. His mint-colored bow accurately described his calm and friendly personality. Ardyn always placed him on his lap to shower him with attention whenever he came to visit, albeit without neglecting his two friends. Finally, Buttercream was the sole female, an energetic and affectionate rabbit with a peach-colored bow. She mingled with Taffy quite often, they would have had babies if Bella hadn’t gotten Buttercream fixed.

“Awwwww, you are such a lovely group, aren’t you?” Gumdrop wiggled his nose while Taffy and Buttercream hopped closer to the patio.

Bella arrived with big breakfast platters: strawberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and fluffy biscuits, all neatly placed and tempting the chancellor with their aroma. She placed a vegetable salad on the patio for the bunnies, and Ardyn put Gumdrop down so he could enjoy his meal with his friends.

Bella set a pair of glasses and poured some lemonade. “Ardyn, I have a question. Is periwinkle your favorite pastel color?”

“No, it is not.” He prepared his utensils. The delicious food begged to be eaten.

“Then why are you wearing all periwinkle?” She pointed out with a hint of mischief.

Leave it to Bella to bring up what was the glaring truth that Ardyn “pretended” to deny. Decked in pure periwinkle, Ardyn’s attire included multiple shades of the color. His undergarments might as well be periwinkle as well. Oh wait. They were periwinkle.

“Ah! You noticed.” 

Bella laughed as she took a seat. “Pink now has a rival.”

His lips curved into a playful smile. “Pink shall forever surpass periwinkle, but both are lovely.”

* * *

**Day 7: Peach-Pink**

Ceres Gemma, Insomnia’s new chancellor, dashed through the city, her long, wavy, blue-black hair bouncing behind her while the long ruffles of her peach-pink dress flowed alongside her arms. Her peach-pink boots collided with the concrete with rapid steps. Anxious ice blue eyes glanced at her golden watch.

“Oh, I hope I’m not late! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!” That was what she got for sleeping late last night.

An unfamiliar man stood by the Citadel’s entrance when Ceres climbed the stairs, only to learn that he wasn’t unfamiliar at all. It was Ardyn, with his hair dyed peach-pink, her signature color.

“Ardyn!”

“Do not fret, you are still punctual.”

Ceres’ relief radiated in her smile. “Thank the Six. And did you dye your hair in my favorite color on the exact same day as my first royal meeting with the king? This can’t be a coincidence.”

She followed Ardyn into the Citadel, and his sultry smile confirmed her assumptions. “Of course! Today is your day, and I wish to cheer for you. You will make a fine chancellor.” He placed a hand over his chest. “With my assistance, of course.”

Touched by his words, Ceres stood taller, feeling more confident. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how scared I’ve been ever since I applied for the job.”

“There’s nothing to fear. You will make an impeccable performance.”

* * *

**Day 8: Aquamarine**

At this point, Ardyn attempted to dye his hair in someone’s favorite color. Bella and Ceres were pleased by this, and now it was time to surprise another one of his good friends. He waited for her outside one of Insomnia’s famous restaurants one morning. Predictably enough, Ardyn devoured a large slice of mango cheesecake after a light breakfast.

Meanwhile, his friend searched for Ardyn throughout Insomnia. Light blond hair tickled her elbows as Aquamarine Cygnus checked her reflection in front of a random shop’s window. Pale green eyes complemented her attire with minuscule effort. Short-sleeved aquamarine blouse, simple turquoise pants, and rose gold sandals. She believed she looked decent. She wished she had more time, but she needed to save plenty of it for other matters. The sandals were chosen at random, and she didn’t do much with her hair. She wondered why Ardyn needed to see her before she could begin her plans, and hoped he didn’t have another one of his crazy ideas. The last one involved her dressing up as a magician’s assistant for a child's birthday party, and one of Ardyn’s “magic tricks” resulted in Aqua getting one of her necklaces destroyed. The poor chancellor still owed her a replacement.

“Well, if it isn’t my dear friend, Aquamarine!” Ardyn waved at her from a distance. Aqua remained tranquil, her smile lively.

She reached to the table Ardyn occupied, and took a seat. “Hey Ardyn. Wow, Bella and Ceres were right about you dying your hair in our colors.”

“Perfect time to choose yours for today.”

“I like it a lot. Now I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m very busy today.”

“Ahh yes, I am aware of it. You have a date with Citrine Egestas.”

A date with the sexiest man Aqua had ever met, a man who had the tendency to show more skin than the average man. Besides Bella’s boyfriend, Hedera Silvano. Those two might as well be brothers. “Time is important, so please make it quick,” she pleaded, her impatience slipping through the cracks.

“Alright, alright, settle down.” Ardyn dug into his carrying bag resting next to him, pulled out his laptop, and placed it between him and Aqua. “Which one do you believe would suit me well?” 

Aqua’s eyes faded with dismay. “You called me to help you choose which colored hat would go well with aquamarine?”

“Correction, I need help with choosing the best hat for tonight’s social event. All of the screenphotos-“

“Screenshots.”

“Oh dear, I must grow accustomed to these terms. As I was saying, all of the screenshots I have here are hats of good taste. Now, which one speaks to you??” Ardyn’s smile curled with excitement. 

There were so many hats he had chosen, the total number of images resulted in an enormous photo gallery. On one hand, Aqua would speed things up by just choosing a random hat, but on the other hand, aside from Ardyn, Aqua was an expert in fashion. And he asked for her advice too. _I can take my time to help out._

“Okay.” Aqua lifted a hand to signal the nearest waiter. She turned to Ardyn, her smile livelier than earlier. “Let’s pick the perfect hat.”

* * *

**Day 9: Coral**

What a splendid day to catch some rays of sunshine! Relaxing on a beach chair, an umbrella shielding him from most of the sun, Ardyn had nothing on but his pink swim trunks and sunglasses. Coral hair danced along with the cool breeze, and the waves of the ocean reached the shore.

Ravus remained a safe distance away from Ardyn. “You look like a fool.”

“Ravus, I cannot hear you from over there.” Yes, he could, but decided to fake not being able to hear him from the few feet that kept them apart.

“I cannot comprehend why anyone would use unnatural hair colors.”

“One of these days, you must learn the art of having fun. This is why Noctis doesn’t invite you on his trips.” 

Ravus didn’t truly show concern for that...or so Ardyn thought. “I can be fun. Only your definition is more extreme.”

“Or perhaps your definition is too boring.” 

Ravus opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came. It shouldn’t bother him, but to some extent, it did. So he said nothing and just read a magazine. Sooner or later, Noctis would be family, and his sister wanted him to soften his harsh demeanor.

Hair dye. Ravus never tried it before. To be fair, he never tried plenty of things that most considered fun. “...Perhaps you could guide me with choosing a color.” It took him more than willpower to utter those words. The corners of Ardyn’s lips quirked, but then Ravus added, “I am only expanding my experiences to develop a better bond with my future brother-in-law, so do not assume we are suddenly close companions.” Aside from opening his mind, he had his eyes set on a woman in the magazine with pale blonde hair. The color was not too out of his comfort zone. 

“How lovely! Lunafreya will be pleased to see both of her favorite men learning to set aside their differences.”

* * *

**Day 10: Pumpkin**

Lestallum had begun to sell pumpkins for Halloween, and to celebrate in advance, Ardyn dyed his hair pumpkin. Kneeling close to the pumpkins, he examined them to determine the one he would choose. Should he buy a large one or a smaller one? And what shape should he choose other than the typical shape that was most iconic? Decisions, decisions.

“Check it out! Pumpkins!” Prompto skidded to a halt. “Let’s make jack-o-lanterns! We can set them up outside our place and decorate them with some hats.”

“And I shall use one to make my famous pumpkin pie.” Ignis smiled.

“Make two of them,” Gladio added. “Roawyn hasn’t tried your pumpkin pie yet.”

“Are you simply saying that as an excuse to invite her tonight?”

Gladio frowned, half-blushing. “No.”

Noctis browsed through the pumpkins, and when he set his sights on one that he found ideal, he grabbed it with strong hands. 

Then Ardyn fell over some pumpkins. “What?! Unhand me!!” 

“Ardyn?!” Noctis released his head in alarm, and Ardyn rolled off the pumpkins and slammed onto the hard ground face-first. “Sorry!”

Ardyn sprang back on his feet with a pout, dusting his clothes off and adjusting his hair. “I’m not a pumpkin, dear Prince. Hmph!” He marched off to a distant area to look at pumpkins without getting his head yanked, leaving the Chocobros standing there, baffled.

Ignis smirked. “Now _that_ is one angry pumpkin.”

* * *

**Day 11: Taupe**

Neutral colors. Ardyn didn’t frequently consider using neutrals to dye his hair. He never understood why he was hesitant to try this particular color. Cream was one exception, but not all neutrals appealed to him when it came to hair dye. Perhaps it had to do with his passion for vibrant colors that made him pop in a crowd or soft pastels that recently increased his interest in them.

Taupe wasn’t a horrible color, though, and he meant it. Salmon was his true adversary. He brushed the image of that disgusting hue aside and focused on the lovely view from his seat. The train ride wouldn't stop until he reached Tenebrae, but until then, he was free to enjoy the scenery passing by, or play a mobile game on his phone. What was that game called that Noctis and his friends played? Oh yes, “King’s Knight”.

While he played a short game, he realized why he had second thoughts on trying neutrals. No reactions occurred. None of the passengers even looked at him, which in turn irked him. He was just in the background, his gaze screaming _“Look at my hair!”_, but nobody paid attention to him.

He sighed in defeat and finished his game after an hour, then placed his elbows on the table while he gazed at his reflection in the window. “Not every color suits me, I suppose.”

“Hey.” Noctis sat in the booth with Ardyn. “Didn’t recognize you until I had a closer look.”

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“The guys are busy with their girls. Thought I’d relax here.“

“Lady Lunafreya didn’t accompany you?”

“Not this time. Royal duties.”

“May I ask you a question?”

Noctis shrugged. “Sure.”

“What do you think of my hair???”

Noctis blinked thrice, blue eyes locked on Ardyn’s hair. “I like it.” He smiled. 

The chancellor sighed in relief. “At least you noticed.” 

“Who said nobody noticed?” Noctis teased. “Sometimes simple colors are okay. Did you consider trying salmon?” Golden eyes glowered deep into the prince’s soul, and knew he hit a dangerous button. Noctis immediately regretted asking, and he needed to shut himself up fast. “Forget I asked,” he said hastily with a sheepish grin.

He watched Ardyn’s hard expression revert back to his suave smile. “Noted.”

_Ravus was right. Salmon **is** a color he hates._

* * *

**Day 12: Dusty Purple**

The sunsets were the most beautiful when outdoors. Ardyn’s disinterest in spending time with nature was apparent, but he did give it a chance for Cornelia Rosa, his new lover. Even he couldn’t believe it, but Ardyn loved another woman. He never thought he would ever find love again, but here they were, sitting under a tree while enjoying their picnic.

Cornelia’s icy blonde hair were waves that cascaded down to her back, her eyes an icy periwinkle blue. Pale skin touched Ardyn’s cheek as she nuzzled his face, her long-sleeved metallic blue dress shielding her legs from the heat.

“It’s romantic, isn’t it?” Cornelia whispered, taking in the view of the sunset, the skies a blend of orange and pink. 

“Indeed it is.” Ardyn wrapped his hand over hers. 

“Your hair goes well with this moment. And I’m not just referring to the hint of purple from the sky.” Cornelia ruffled his dusty purple hair.

“I do hope you love the man as much as you do his hair.” With a careful grip of her chin, Ardyn planted a tender kiss on Cornelia’s lips.

“I’d be a fool to not love you, Ardyn Izunia.” Cornelia grinned and pounced on top of him.

Laughter bubbled up from Ardyn’s lips. “Patience, my beloved Queen! The evening is still young.”

“I know. I just enjoy teasing you.”

* * *

**Day 13: Neon Yellow**

Lunafreya invited Ardyn for dinner, despite Ravus’ protests. She didn’t mind Ardyn’s latest color, but during dinner, her brother refused to even acknowledge him outside of small talk.

“Ravus, you’re awfully quiet,” Luna stated, her meek tone etched with disapproval. Ravus had been speaking to her more than he did with Ardyn, and if he thought she didn’t see it in his behavior, then she would prove him wrong.

“I am weary from today’s events.”

“Ravus, my dear, do you find bright colors that appalling?” Ardyn wasn’t the least bit offended. 

“Yes.”

“He is our guest. Apologize and speak to him.” Luna’s scowl was delicate, but stern.

Ravus sighed. “As you wish, Lunafreya.” His bi-colored eyes glanced at Ardyn, light blue and violet focused on amber. “Your head resembles a highlighter.”

Luna gasped. “Ravus!”

Ardyn burst into graceful laughter. “It’s alright, Lady Lunafreya! I’ve been waiting for him to get it out of his system all day long. This must be a new record for the Prince.”

“Hmmmm?...Very well?” Luna didn’t understand why he didn’t care about Ravus’ rudeness, but then again, both of the Nox Fleuret siblings had difficulty making sense of his character. Both siblings just stared at each other while Ardyn continued eating.

* * *

**Day 14: Dark Pastel Green**

Dark pastels. It sounded paradoxical in Ardyn’s book, but here he was with dark pastel green hair while he bought a banana split ice cream cone from his favorite parlor. He was originally on the pursuit for dark pastel pink hair dye for today, but it was unavailable. Perhaps he'd try again on finding that particular hair dye, but for now, dark pastel green satisfied him. People praised his color of choice, some comparing it to the soft pastels of the parlor itself, especially the dark pastel green uniforms the workers always wore with pride.

"Hey, Mr. Izunia!" One of the young waiters rested on the counter. "Maybe you can work here. You got a knack for choosing good hair colors, and your current one is ideal for the parlor. You'd fit in just fine."

He pondered on the idea. Ardyn never had a part-time job before. "It would be an interesting new experience for me. Ardyn Izunia, the Ice Cream King known for dying his hair in wonderful colors to match the sweet flavors the parlor has to offer!"

"Exactly!" The waiter winked. "Want any more ice cream? You can get another ice cream cone free of charge today only!"

"Do you still have 'Mango Paradise'?"

"Yes, Sir! Best flavor I've had in awhile."

"Then I shall have a triple scoop mango paradise ice cream cone topped with caramel, please.”

"Coming right up, oh Ice Cream King!"

* * *

**Day 15: Dark Pastel Pink**

Now this was a lovely shade of pink. He returned to the ice cream parlor the next day to buy one of their famous ice cream cakes. "Mango Paradise", his favorite mango-flavored ice cream of all time, had ice cream cake counterparts, and he planned on buying all of them. But first, he needed to cross his fingers and hope that it would not be out of stock.

The waiter from the previous day was busy organizing the cakes and found Ardyn debating on what to order today. "Hey there!"

"Good afternoon, Sir."

"Want to try the newest flavor, 'Lychee Love'? An exotic and scrumptious tropical fruit flavor that might become a hit. The flavor is nearly gone.”

"Hmmmm. One scoop in a cup, please." 

A few minutes later, Ardyn probably became addicted to the divine ice cream flavor. "This is delectable! Are there any ice cream cakes of this flavor?"

"Yes there are! They just arrived. And I'm afraid to add that 'Mango Paradise' ice cream cakes are out of stock. Sorry."

"I'm afraid I'm out of luck." Ardyn shrugged casually. At least he still had a bucket of the same flavor back home. "'Lychee Love' it is."

* * *

**Day 16: Light Blue**

The new candy shop had opened just last week. Ardyn wondered if he had developed a bit of a sweet tooth. Outside of mango-flavored sweets, of course. Cornelia claimed he could be addicted to sweets, but he doubted it.

"Ardyn, just admit it. I always had a sweet tooth, so we have something in common now."

"Nonsense! Buy whatever sweets you wish. I shall remain by the door."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't buying it, but she let it slide and browsed through the plethora of candies.

They had a massive variety of candy. Chocolates, jelly beans, lollipops, gummies, and so forth. The only candy Ardyn bought for himself were just his mango bon bons and truffles. Holding the tiny bag, he waited patiently for his partner to finish selecting the candy she desired.

"Light blue hair. Impressive," Cornelia spoke with a gentle smile. "You know, the ice berry jelly beans do match you right now. Same pastel hue."

"Flattery will not be my downfall." Ardyn ate one of his bon bons. 

The jelly beans did look delicious, however. Ice berry? He never tried it before. Sampling was allowed, one piece per section, so he flicked a jelly bean into his mouth.

A few minutes later, Ardyn exited the shop with a large bag of jelly beans in all one-hundred flavors.

"'Flattery will not be my downfall'," Cornelia mimicked Ardyn's voice, then exploded with laughter.

"Oh, hush. I surrender. I have a fondness for sweets."

* * *

**Day 17: Cyan**

A fresh, cool swim in the pool soothed Ardyn’s warm body. Lestallum’s hotel had many luxuries that a man like him enjoyed. Comfortable bedrooms, delicious food, excellent staff, and of course a giant pool.

“Mr. Izunia, there you are!” Gladio’s little sister Iris took a seat near the pool, wearing a light gray swimsuit. 

“Iris, how lovely to see you!” Ardyn swam to the edge of the pool. “Does your brother know you are here?”

“If Gladio knew I would find you here, he’d probably be hiding somewhere ready to pounce on you at the right moment.” Iris couldn’t suppress her already beaming smile when Ardyn frowned and scanned the area like a scared puppy. She dived into the water and broke the surface. “I’m kidding! He knows, and he’s starting to realize I can take care of myself and you’re not a creep.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Ignoring his overprotective behavior, you are fortunate to have a caring brother.”

“Yeah, I am. Do you have any siblings?” 

The answer was yes, but traveling down memory lane proved to be a painful journey. So Ardyn told her a half-truth. “I had a brother…”

“Oh. I...I’m sorry.” Iris’ sympathy shone through her innocent eyes. Ardyn liked that about her.

“It’s alright. All I can say is cherish those you love with all your heart.”

“I always do! The guys don’t give you a chance. You’re pretty cool.”

“Indeed I am!” Now why couldn’t they realize it just like Iris did? Such a mystery.

* * *

**Day 18: Mauve**

His newest plants were given a home. Mauve combined with his other flowers looked picturesque, and Ardyn took several pictures with his phone to upload them online.

Alongside the beautiful gardens, he even took a few selfies as well and posted them on his social media. Within the first hour, Ardyn gained dozens of likes and a handful of comments.

“Yes! I am becoming an online sensation!” And he had all the likes, reblogs, and comments from his posts to prove it.

**Comments:**

** _Neat color!!_ **

** _That color looks good on you. Love the colors you’ve chosen so far!_ **

**_Hey Ardyn! Nice color you got there! Mind if I show you some of my mauve jewelry this week? Your girl would love several of these beauties._**

Dino promoting his jewelry as always. Now if only the jewelry store could open soon, so Cornelia herself could truly see all the gorgeous gemstones Dino had bragged about for a while.

**_Mauve is a decent color, I suppose. I’m impressed._**

That one was from Loqi Tummelt. Ardyn didn’t anticipate a comment from him. And he had social media? Perhaps he should follow him. If he didn’t block him first.

* * *

**Day 19: Burgundy**

“I’m telling you, Ardyn, I don’t see the difference.” Prompto leaned real close from behind the sofa to examine the chancellor’s dyed hair. Burgundy was the color of the day, yet nobody believed that he even dyed his hair. The boys were dumbfounded all day and thought he was joking.

“Look closer,” Ardyn snapped, annoyed that his hard work had gone unnoticed. Was the color that identical to his regular hair color?

“Give it up, Ardyn,” Noctis remarked while playing “King’s Knight” with Gladio, their eyes glued to their phones.

“It’s too early to pull a prank.” Gladio snickered.

“But I did dye my hair!”

Prompto moved away and just shrugged. “Yeah, not buying it.” 

The door unlocked and Ignis waltzed inside with several grocery bags. “Hello. I have returned.”

The Chocobros greeted him in unison. “Hey, Iggy.”

“My, what a tasteful color you have chosen, Ardyn.” And in an instant, a lightbulb illuminated in his mind. “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe!” Ignis made his way into the kitchen with graceful speed.

“How????” The boys couldn’t see the difference, but he did?

“Crystal clear vision, remember?” Ignis called out with a hint of sass.

Ardyn grinned with relief. “See?? I did dye my hair.”

* * *

**Day 20: Fushcia**

“Wow Ardyn! Que bonito color!” Amor Odio exclaimed as Ardyn left a clothing shop while holding six shopping bags. A tall woman with short black hair in a bob cut, Amor looked magnificent with her black and white shirt and pants, both decorated with bright blue and fuchsia lightning bolts, the same two colors as the highlights near the bottom of her fringes. 

Predictable as it was, Ardyn had no idea what she said near the end. “Pardon?”

“I said, ‘What a beautiful color’,” Amor repeated, but in English. Elated chocolate brown eyes took in the vibrant hue. “You popped before with your regular hair, but this one _screams_ for attention!”

Just the reaction he wanted. “It’s good to know someone who understands the language of colors.” A chuckle rumbled in his throat.

“Well, gotta go! Keep it up with that challenge you’re doing. Adios!” Amor waved at him before running off.

“What was that???” He needed to learn Spanish when he had the chance.

“Bye!” She clarified with a laugh.

* * *

**Day 21: White**

Winter won't wake up from its slumber anytime soon, but Ardyn tackled white hair. Pure as the snow in a winter wonderland, Ardyn's hair captured Lunafreya's attention when she noticed him from afar. She and Noctis were enjoying a casual lunch together in a restaurant, which in Ardyn's opinion was both cute and romantic. The flustered prince looked boyish with rosy cheeks as he shared some vanilla ice cream with his fiancé. 

A saddened expression overtook Ardyn as he watched them having a great time. Luna held a striking resemblance to Aera Mils Fleuret, Ardyn's lost love. Beauty was hereditary. Had it been over two-thousand long years since Aera was taken away from him...? Cornelia did fill the void in his heart to the best of her ability after discovering the truth about his tragic love story, but sometimes he missed Aera. He would always miss her, but he also needed to overcome the depths of his grief and reassure himself that there was hope. Cornelia Rosa was her hope.

"Ardyn??" Luna had pulled him back to the present. She blinked at him, standing right next to him by the counter. 

"Hmmm? My apologies, did you say something??" How humiliating he must have appeared to the princess, staring into space as he wandered into his past life.

"I asked you if you were alright." Concern shone in her pale blue eyes. "You were staring at me with a profound sadness."

Ardyn responded with a sad smile. "It's...nothing. Your love for Noctis brought back past memories."

She patted his hand with the gentlest of touches, her smile fit for an angel. "Any hardships you have endured will become less painful with time and once you pull yourself free from the grief. I wish nothing but happiness for you, Ardyn." Ardyn was touched by her words. "White is a purely wonderful color. I recommend you avoid black." She let out a muffled laugh. "Noctis might not approve of it."

"He should feel flattered if I had black hair," Ardyn jested.

* * *

**Day 22: Viridian**

During his latest post he wrote online, Ardyn took a selfie with his viridian hair being camouflaged by the living room walls behind him. Redecorating his home became a more thrilling and creative activity. 

And as usual, his notifications flooded with comments. The first three brought a chuckle out of him.

**_At first glance, I thought you shaved your hair off! Lol Cool color!_** Prompto gave Ardyn his seal of approval with a thumbs-up icon.

**_Not bad. Better than your other color choices. Some were an eyesore._** Aranea Highwind had to fight distraction from his crazy color choices. Ahh, good times, even though she handed him sharp and sarcastic remarks.

**_Ahhh, viridian. Tasteful and elegant._** Ignis approved of the finest hues.

* * *

**Day 23: Russet**

The beginning of autumn was a beautiful sight to behold. The season wasn’t either too hot or too cold, and Ardyn knew winter would soon make its entrance.

Raking leaves from his vast backyard, Ardyn’s hair blended well with some of the matching colored leaves that blanketed his yard. By the time the mountain of leaves was complete, he rested under a tree to get some rest. The fresh breeze blew against his cheeks as he relaxed under the cool shade.

Then one of Bella’s bats, Caramel, peeked from his head. A tiny light brown little one, she wore a dark brown collar with a caramel cube charm. Pet-sitting proved to be a piece of cake.

“Nesting in my hair, I see.” With his hair in one of the colors of autumn, it did resemble a nest. A comfortable one since Caramel fluffed up his hair with her wings. She uttered a tiny squeak and relaxed with Ardyn. 

“The year is coming to an end.” Caramel squeaked in agreement. Ardyn smiled. “You know what this means, correct? Costume shopping. Halloween is right around the corner!” His bat companion squeaked cheerfully, and he petted her. “Bella will make adorable costumes for you and your friends.”

* * *

**Day 24: Pale Pink**

“Why am I here again?” Ravus assisted Ardyn in painting his bedroom. Both men moved everything to begin the task, and the prince looked like he’d rather do something else. Like distancing himself miles away from Ardyn.

Ardyn whirled around, his pale pink locks the softest of pinks. “I have decided to paint my bedroom pale pink.”

“The color is hideous.”

“Ravus, _any_ color that’s not silver, white, or gray, is hideous to you. You need variety.”

“I never said I loathe all colors. Pink simply isn’t my favorite.”

“Fair enough.” Ardyn continued painting the walls with his big paint brush. 

Ravus painted the walls in silence. The peace and quiet was welcoming for him, but then Ardyn poked his nose with the paint brush. “Beep!”

A speck of pale pink paint colored the tip of his nose. Ravus growled. “Ardyn!” A chase ensued as Ardyn ran around, trying to avoid Ravus’ fury. 

Moments later, the chase came to a stop. “See? Now isn’t this more eventful??”

“No!”

Ardyn laughed nonetheless, and after they wore each other out, they resumed painting the bedroom...with paint stains all over their clothes.

Ravus’ eyes narrowed. “This paint better come off, Ardyn.”

“It will, do calm yourself.”

* * *

**Day 25: Blue**

The month was nearly complete, including the challenge, and Ardyn decided to dye his hair in a basic color for once. Blue. Two reasons: One, a friend liked the color, and two, he deserved to cover a simple hue before the challenge concluded.

Minerva Amandus focused her energy on training the new members of the Kingsglaive. One of the generals working for the King, her flowing light blue hair and blue eyes earned her a fragile and feminine appearance, but looks were deceiving for she revealed a fierce and serious fighter under that disguise. Not only was she an independent woman who fought for her home, but she also cared for her younger sister, Pandora.

As Ardyn entered the training area of the Citadel, he almost received an injury from Minerva's katana as it aimed right at his torso.

“Oh, honestly! Is that how you greet visitors?”

The blue leather-clad General sighed in her alluring, deep voice. “If you fail to recall, there was an attack right here in this room just days ago. But my apologies. My paranoia has me on high alert.” She lowered her weapon and adjusted her blue leather coat, her turtleneck top and pants tight against her body. “Did you come here to hand me a letter from General Safay?”

“My, how did you know??” Ardyn asked with fake intrigue.

“He’s smitten with me,” Minerva reluctantly confessed.

“You feel the same about him, General. Quit toying with the man.”

“I’m not.” She sneered, but her flushed cheeks exposed the feelings she buried deep inside. 

He smirked and handed her the letter. Minerva snatched it dismissively. “Thank you.” She seemed unemotional...only to smile at the letter. Her gaze lifted to Ardyn before he reached the door. “By the way, I like your hair. I’ll tell Pandora to look forward to your latest post.”

“Hmmmmm?” Pandora created the challenge he had begun since the first day of this month?? “‘Lady-in-Sapphire?’”

Now it was Minerva’s turn to smirk. “Yes. That’s her.”

* * *

**Day 26: Marigold**

Another day at the flower shop. Either the colors named after flowers had inspired him to buy them, or he wished to make his gardens more diverse. Perhaps a mixture of both. Ardyn peeked over the marigolds lined up together, his hair identical to them.

The seller snickered. “Keep dying your hair in colors matching these lovelies, and you’ll own every single flower in your gardens.”

Ardyn returned the remark with a hearty laugh. “You noticed the pattern as well?”

“Yep! So I know the drill. How many marigolds?”

* * *

**Day 27: Canary Yellow**

Aranea had been trying to find the right shop to repair her broken helmet with no such luck. The damaged helmet rested in a bag as she persisted in her search. Loqi’s brattiness and fierce competitiveness during training cost her her day off, and she had been in a sour mood all day.

“I don’t know who I can’t stand more, the annoying pipsqueak or the irritating guy in the weird clothes,” she muttered to herself. She passed a pet shop, but then walked backwards to it, unsure if the sight inside the place was her imagination. Aranea entered the store, only to gawk at the scene.

Ardyn was in the bird section with a bunch of canaries surrounding him, a lot of them nesting in his canary yellow hair. A few of them were perched on his shoulders.

“What are you now, a Disney Princess?”

“Oh, Aranea! Hello! The cute little ones love my hair.” And he took a selfie to upload it online.

“How did you pull this off??”

“They are well-trained creatures. Isn’t it exciting?”

“They probably think you’re their mother. Remind me to never wear that color.”

* * *

**Day 28: Citron**

Ignis had been shopping for the fruit required for the recipe he had come up with by the time he woke up early in the morning. Even dreams inspired his cooking. He examined the apples, and found Ardyn picking the best citrons across from him. His hair resembled the color of the fruit itself.

“Hello, Ardyn.” Ignis greeted him with a smile.

“Hello, Ignis. Please don’t mind me, I’m just picking up fruit for the salad I wish to create.”

“I have a similar goal. Citron is a delicious fruit. And a pleasant color.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“...No quips about how I look?”

“I wish to be more civil with you. It’s not like you have been a menace like those daemons.”

“There are far worse threats than I.” If nobody counted Ardyn’s dark side, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

**Day 29: Indigo**

Indigo hair could barely be distinguished under the dusky night sky, but in Altissia, plenty of light prevented the color from hiding in the shadows. The Chocobros, King Regis, Prince Ravus, and all of his friends had arrived at a hotel just a week before Noctis and Lunafreya’s wedding. Unlike her hesitant fiancé, Luna invited the chancellor, and he was beyond pleased. Tomorrow would be the rehearsal as the final touches were being made for the royal wedding.

“Hey, Ardyn?” Noctis had left the hotel just as Ardyn climbed the steps.

“Ahhh, Noctis. You’re still awake.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna miss your weird hair colors. That one looks good on you.”

“Thank you. Now I know you didn’t come here to compliment me. What troubles you?”

Noctis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “That obvious, huh? I’ve been thinking. The guys and I talked earlier, and we all agreed you’re not that bad of a guy.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Just wanted to say I’m sorry for being a jerk to you.”

Little did the prince know, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto peeked from the entrance with curious eyes. Ardyn caught a glimpse of them, but pretended he didn’t. “My, Prince Noctis, this is a surprise. Apology accepted.”

“No hard feelings?”

“I never held a grudge against you. So no hard feelings.” As for Noctis’ ancestor that he wouldn’t name...now _he_ deserved the grudge.

“I still don’t trust him with Iris,” Gladio murmured.

“Hush,” Ignis whispered. “We must give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“If Noct can give him a chance, so can we,” Prompto replied.

Noctis groaned. “Guys, we can hear you.”

* * *

**Day 30: Flamingo Pink**

“My eyes…!” Ravus forced himself to ignore the bright color that was Ardyn’s hair color of the day, and the final one, much to the prince’s relief.

“You will miss my daily color choices.” Ardyn adjusted his tie for the upcoming rehearsal. 

“You’re going to cause a distraction.”

Ardyn coldly stared at him. “It’s nothing compared to the distraction from one of our previous parties. Do keep yourself away from all alcohol present during the rehearsal.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ravus mumbled. He swore to never remember the drunken shenanigans that took place that night. He was lucky that Lunafreya didn’t deny his invitation to her wedding after making a fool of himself and his own sister. “Please do return to your real hair color. My sister shall be the star tomorrow, not you.”

“The wedding isn't until next week, Ravus. Tomorrow is the wedding rehearsal. Calm yourself. The challenge will end once the day has ended. And don't forget Noctis. He will be the star as well."

"...Of course."

"I promise. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Prince of Insomnia, and Lady Lunafreya, the Princess of Tenebrae, will be the center of attention.” He loved weddings, and yearned to have his own. He longed to have a wedding for millennia, and someday he would have his chance. 

Before he left the hotel for the rehearsal, Ardyn took one last selfie and posted it online. He would check whatever comments he received later. The challenge had come to an end, but he had plenty of fun with it. Maybe he could do it again in the distant future. Only time would tell.


	10. Spook or Be Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia celebrates Halloween, one of Ardyn’s favorite holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in uploads for the series. I’ve been busy with other stuff, especially other stories. But here’s the Halloween special for “Ardyn’s Antics”! Also, I fixed a continuity error from the previous chapter regarding Noctis and Luna’s wedding. That chapter is next by the way. And yes, Safay resembles Sephiroth a tiny bit. Just imagine George Newbern voicing a very laid-back and casual Sephiroth. XD That’s his voice! Happy Halloween!
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

The royal wedding that had been all over the news wouldn’t begin for another few days. And good thing too because Ardyn the eccentric but lovable chancellor would spend the late afternoon and the entire night enjoying Insomnia’s Halloween Festival. Jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, bats, and many other spooky items decorated the city. All the citizens donned a variety of costumes, and plenty of food and games kept the festivities alive. 

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Ardyn came to a halt, and Cornelia stumbled next to him, their hands intertwined ever since they left her home. 

Cornelia laughed with a hint of a sigh. “Yes! You sure run fast.”

“I just love the Halloween Festival!”

“And the candy,” Cornelia pointed out with a mischievous smile. 

Ardyn pouted temporarily before his grin returned. “Yes, even the confections.” 

The pair were dressed as a Halloween-themed king and queen, their orange and black wardrobe decorated with tiny bats and spiderwebs, skull brooches keeping their torn red capes on their shoulders. Their golden crowns with green and purple stones looked so realistic, anyone would assume they were genuine. And they were because Ardyn hated plastic crowns.

Cornelia braided her long icy blonde hair to look more royal. “We look less scary and more royal, but I love it, my King!”

“Ahhhh, music to my ears~! Yes, I am, and shall always be, your King.”

* * *

“Noct!” Prompto ran down the sidewalk to meet the rest of the Chocobros, holding on to his fake buster sword. He adjusted his spiky blond wig as he came to a halt. 

“Hey, you made it!” Noctis placed his hands on his hips, relishing in his assassin costume. “Neat costume.”

“Hey, I just couldn’t resist buying it.” 

Yanna waved from behind Prompto, looking sexy and ready to kick butt. “Hi!”

“Hey. I see you two planned this.”

“Y-Yeah, and?” Prompto asked, flustered by Noctis’ smirk. He pouted with red cheeks. “We were going to be Cloud and Aerith, but the costume was out of stock.”

Yanna laughed and kissed his cheek. “I always liked Tifa better.”

“Hey, what’s up?” A tall man arrived, older than the rest of the group. He was all dressed in black leather and carried a fake Masamune. His long, pale blond hair reached down to his waist, small bangs covering his ears and forehead, and his dark green eyes were calm and laid-back. His hair and eyes lacked certain iconic features, and that worried Prompto.

“Safay, you didn’t forget the wig and contacts, did you?? We got a skit to do, remember???”

“I didn’t forget, chill out.” Safay chuckled and took out the long silver wig from inside his coat. Prompto sighed in relief. “I was in a hurry.” He started putting on the wig.

“Try not to break character by doing flirty faces at Minerva while we’re on stage.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll behave this time.”

“Wow you sure put a lot of effort into this,” Noctis answered.

Safay put on the contacts to look more like his character. “There.” He grinned, elated to be in this festival. He lifted a fist. “This is going to be awesome!” His expression and attitude looked nothing like the One-Winged Angel.

“Well now, isn’t this lovely?” Ardyn and Cornelia joined the group.

“Hey.” Safay waved at them. “Cool costumes!”

“Thank you! His Royal Majesty accepts the compliment.”

Ignis walked toward the group with Gladio in tow. Dressed in a Victorian butler suit, he made certain he didn’t have a wrinkle or stain in sight and his short black wig remained in place. His glasses were absent (not that he ever needed them for daily usage), and radiant red contacts replaced his beautiful blue eyes.

“Tell me again why you chose that costume?” Gladio asked, dressed as a hooded man in green with a fake bow, a bag of plastic arrows strapped to his back, and a small green mask over his eyes. “Since when did you start watching anime?”

“It's been a month. I am rather fond of this character. The dishes he creates have been inspiration for my latest recipes.”

“I guess you could say you’re ‘one hell of a butler’.”

“Thank you, ‘Green Arrow’.”

Once the group came together, everyone began to enjoy the festivities. Ardyn and Cornelia played the games where they could win prizes, the Chocobros watched Prompto and Safay perform their skit and later gave chocobos plenty of attention and took pictures, and Yanna later chatted with Prompto and Safay while they let others take pictures of them in their costumes. 

Later, they all went inside a haunted house. Prompto, despite being dressed as a fearless guy that had endured worse, screamed like a total maniac. Yanna clung to Prompto to create a cacophony of piercing screams, screams that drowned out Cornelia’s own screams. Noctis and Gladio took it all in stride, screaming but laughing as well. Ignis flinched on occasion, and so did Safay, who laughed at Prompto every time he got scared. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh! That was so scary!” Prompto followed the guys out of the house when they reached the exit.

Safay casually patted his shoulder. “That was fun!”

“That’s because you enjoyed my torment.” Prompto pouted at him. “Not cool.”

Yanna hummed. “Hey, did you guys notice Ardyn didn’t even show a reaction?” 

Cornelia was about to deny it, but she did have a point. “Huh. He didn’t get scared.”

Ardyn poked his head between the women. “I do not fear those silly scare tactics they use for those houses. In fact, they bore me.” He stepped back. “I’m not one to feel fear.”

The Chocobros glanced at Ardyn as they gathered for a meeting from a short distance. Noctis smiled. “Let's put it to the test.”

“Noct,” Ignis warned.

“No, no, let the prince talk,” Prompto added, grinning.

“Even a man like him can get scared.” Gladio snickered. “So what’s the plan?”

* * *

As night enhanced the spooky atmosphere, the Chocobros gathered in a dimly lit sidewalk away from the festival, still dark but not too much. 

“Will this work, Noct?” Prompto whispered.

“Come on, even Ardyn would freak if he saw something like this.” Noctis heard Ardyn and Cornelia talking. “Get ready.”

Ardyn guffawed with such vigor. “No! Is it true?”

Cornelia laughed along with him as they reached the next alley. “Yes! I am not joking! Poor Yanna really despises horror movies.”

Yanna huffed. “I warned you. This is why I don’t go to your movie nights during October.”

Then screams followed as Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis rushed out with panic-stricken faces right in front of them.

“Ardyn! Ardyn!!” Noctis cried, scanning everything above the buildings. “Shit! Where did it go?!”

Yanna froze in alarm while Ardyn held Cornelia close. 

“What in Eos?! What happened?!” Ardyn demanded.

“It’s Prompto!! We were leaving the restroom, but then some daemon snuck out here!”

“What?!!” Yanna wailed and frantically searched her surroundings. “Is he okay?! Where is he?!”

Ignis chimed in, trying to remain calm but had difficulty keeping his composure. “We don’t know! We could’ve sworn no daemon would get this close to the festival! We made certain of it!”

Gladio stepped between Noctis and Ignis, dead serious. “We tried to stop it, but then it...it…!!”

“Noctis, where is he?!” Cornelia exclaimed, deeply frightened as she hugged Yanna to comfort her.

Something rolled toward them. A familiar blond wig rested on the-

Yanna screamed at the top of her lungs, covering her mouth while Cornelia shrieked and jumped on to Ardyn, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Prompto’s head!!” They cried.

“Arrrgh!! Prompto’s dead!!” Gladio hollered and stepped away from the head.

Ignis fainted, leaning against the wall and then collapsing on the ground. Noctis covered his mouth, trying not to scream.

“Ardyn, say something!!” Cornelia exclaimed, still clinging to him.

Ardyn gawked at the Chocobros, his horror nonexistent. “Cornelia, that’s not a real head.”

“What???”

He smirked and pointed his thumb at the opposite side of the road. A reflection of Prompto peeking from a dumpster could be seen on the store’s window.

A gasp came from the alley, and Prompto groaned when his cover was blown. “Oh, come on! That light wasn’t even on moments ago!”

Noctis and Gladio glanced up at the streetlight that gave Prompto away. Ignis opened one eye to look as well. Then they slapped their hands over their heads.

“Stupid light!” Noctis grumbled.

“The plan has backfired. Try again.” Ardyn chuckled and walked away with Cornelia.

Cornelia shuddered. “That almost made my heart stop.”

“Clever trick, but they cannot trick me.”

Yanna had her hands over her heart, breathing steadily. She marched toward Prompto. “Damn it! You scared me!”

He lifted both hands, taking steps back. “Eeep! It was only a joke.”

While Yanna gave Prompto a piece of her mind, Ignis tsked as he got off the ground. “That was disastrous.”

A toilet being flushed could be heard as Ravus exited the restroom from the nearest shop, his hair in a neatly combed silver wig while he had pale blue contacts. Well, one contact considering his left eye being violet. A katana rested in its sheath while his blue trench coat moved along with the breeze.

Noctis had to squint to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “Ravus, is that you??”

“Yes.” Ravus stared at him in annoyance. “Must you stare? Even I am capable of enjoying these festivals.”

“Whatever you say, Ver-I mean Ravus…” A smirk came along. “Hey, Ravus? Do you want to help us scare Ardyn?”

Ravus was about to leave until the question caught his attention. And to break his pattern of constantly frowning, he smirked. It would be perfect payback for the time Ardyn startled him with a similar prank just this morning. 

“I’m listening...”

* * *

The five men walked down the sidewalk to return to the festival, discussing their plan to Ravus. The plan was to follow Ardyn and Cornelia and have Ravus pretend to “stab” Cornelia with his katana, which would be drenched in jam to imitate blood. The Chocobros would act as horrified witnesses.

“That is the most sadistic prank I have ever heard...I love it.” Ravus nodded with a dark smile.

They stood between a few tents, the darkness keeping them well hidden this time.

“Let us hope he won’t loathe us by the end of the night,” Ignis replied. The men turned to leave, but they suddenly noticed a creepy grayish face with pitch black eyes, amber irises (or were they gold?) barely visible.

The men screamed (sans Ravus, who only reacted with wide eyes) and stumbled out of the darkness, with Prompto slamming onto the hard sidewalk. The scene made people turn to see what happened. Ravus whirled around, and used his fake weapon to smack the figure. 

A hand caught the fake katana, and Ardyn left the shadows, gripping his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

“Ardyn!!!” The Chocobros and Ravus shouted in unison and fury in the middle of the crowd.

“Oh dear! Hahahahaha!! That was incredible!! Thank the gods for face paint!” A little fib to explain his appearance seconds ago. He knew the truth, and it wasn’t face paint.

“Not cool!!” Prompto forced himself up on his wobbly legs. 

Gladio glared, his chest over his hammering heart. “Watch how you scare people!”

“Oh, don’t be too agitated!” Ardyn dried his tears of laughter. “It was merely a prank!”

Ignis noticed sudden movement in the darkness. “Hmmmm?”

Ardyn’s eyebrow rose up and turned to where he was looking. “...I assure you I haven’t included a second phase to my prank.”

Ravus sneered. “It’s your funeral if you’re deceiving us.”

“What is it?” Noctis glanced at Ignis, trying to calm his rapid heart rate.

“I thought I saw something back th-“

Bella screamed from the shadows, startling everyone. “Help!! Somebody help me!!”

“Bella!!” Ardyn darted into the shadows to rescue her. A tiny crow-like daemon swooped from the darkness and dove after them, which in turn caused not just the Chocobros and Ravus to scream and duck, but Ardyn as well.

“Daemon crow!! Daemon crow!!! I hate crows!!!” Ardyn bellowed like a madman and wildly waved his arms to shoo it away, and everyone else did the same. Ardyn’s heart accelerated as Bella screamed again. “Bella!!”

“Hurry!” Ravus ordered everyone.

The men nearly summoned their real weapons to attack the daemon and save Bella until a cute squeak came out of the creature.

A sweet giggle shattered the horror that took place, and by the time the five men opened their eyes to see who was there, Bella stood under the streetlight just next to the darkness. Dressed in a ruffled pastel rainbow princess dress with a plastic crystal tiara to match, she was safe and sound. The “crow-like daemon” that was perched on her shoulder wasn’t even frightening for it turned out to be one of her pet bats dressed as a cute crow, a reddish-brown bat named Flayn.

“Good girl!” Bella clapped, her delicate appearance a contrast to the mischief she had caused, and petted Flayn with a white-gloved hand. 

“Bella! Flayn!” Ardyn pouted comically at the adorable princess and her little bat. Flayn responded with a sassy squeak.

“Happy Halloweeeeeen~!” Bella sang to the embarrassed men with a beaming smile and skipped away. 

Her smile left the guys unable to stay angry at her, too cute to provoke anyone. They all glanced at one another, and burst into laughter.

Ardyn raked his hair through his fingers. “Oh my, I cannot believe that terrified me!” 

“I can’t believe we were tricked by her.” Noctis laughed.

Gladio patted his shoulder. “She got us all.”

“She got us real good,” Prompto agreed.

Ignis relaxed now that it was all over. “Well, this was an interesting turn of events.”

Ravus remained quiet for a moment. Then he smiled. “...Indeed.”

“So…” Noctis raised an eyebrow. “You’re afraid of crows?”

Ardyn stifled a gasp, his secret exposed. His cheeks intensified with color. “...Don’t judge me! They are a major nuisance and can attack you if you don’t keep an eye on those irritating birds.” 

The men snickered, with Ravus trying not to look too amused by this discovery. The chancellor pouted. “It’s true! Place yourselves in the middle of an army of those foul creatures and see if you can escape from them unscathed.”


	11. Wedding Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding everyone has been waiting for brings back deep emotions within Ardyn’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one isn’t full of antics the way I usually write these stories, but I had a great time writing something that’s more story-focused. But no worries, there are some antics in the end.
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

At long last, the day of the royal wedding that everyone had been waiting for arrived on a sunny day in Altissia, puffy white clouds painted on the crystal blue skies. After last week’s wedding rehearsal, Ardyn had been thrilled to attend Noctis and Lunafreya’s wedding. The glorious ceremony was the talk that dominated the Crown City and beyond, the day when the Prince of Insomnia and Princess of Tenebrae would unite not just their kingdoms, but their hearts that spoke volumes of their love for one another. Ardyn had never seen such romance between royalty, and had been talking about them nonstop, much to Noctis’ embarrassment and Luna’s amusement.

The guests were all seated outside with a full view of the sparkling water surrounding the city. A long golden pathway of sylleblossoms created an aisle leading to a large white archway with plenty of white roses tangled together between vines. Black and white ribbons gave the fancy seating arrangements a little pop, and each mahogany seat had either a white rose or a sylleblossom. As a precaution, a fence with similar decorations was placed to avoid anyone falling into the water, a humiliating incident best prevented for the bride and groom’s sake. Well, for everyone’s sake. 

Elegant music joined with the conversations going on between guests as Ardyn arrived just in time to claim a seat in the front row. Dressed in a black suit with a black print tie with white roses to match the theme of the wedding, he looked charming as always, but it did take the Chocobros a moment to recognize him without his trademark attire.

“Hey Ardyn. Glad you made it.” Noctis stood under the archway, his warmhearted smile radiating with quiet joy. His suit was a simple black suit accompanied by a white shirt and bow tie. A boutonnière with a white rose and sylleblossom intertwined decorated the jacket. 

Ardyn returned the smile with bright excitement. “This will be a memorable day, a beautiful wedding for a beautiful bride and her handsome groom. How delightful!”

His posture was perfectly still, but deep inside he vibrated with giddiness. It was no secret that he loved weddings, and he did his best to attend them all. Then he took note that Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis stood by the groom’s side, wearing identical black suits. Odd. Which one of them was the best man?

Noctis fidgeted, trying to look casual. “Before you ask, they are all my best men.” 

“Isn’t It cool?” Prompto grinned.

“Indeed it is.” Ignis made certain his suit didn’t look disheveled in any way.

Gladio smiled at Noctis. “The groom and his best men. It was his and Luna’s idea.”

“Oh?? Interesting.” And Ardyn meant it without mocking the young prince. Nowadays plenty of weddings broke old traditions and customs, something that he joyfully accepted. 

Noctis had another reason besides doing the unusual. Choosing a best man became a dilemma prior to the wedding, leaving him under pressure day in and day out, and the decision needed to be made fast. His friends didn’t make the situation any easier as they competed to win over Noctis. He pleaded for Luna’s assistance, but being the wise woman, she preferred to only play the peacemaker. Nobody blamed her for it. The solution? All three of Noctis’ friends were best men. An unconventional arrangement, but Regis approved of it to prevent a war between the men…to put it lightly. 

In contrast, Luna’s bridesmaids were chosen without a fuss: Luna’s guardian Gentiana, Hammerhead’s sweet and sexy mechanic Cindy Aurum, and the tough dragoon Aranea Highwind. All dressed in black dresses with sweetheart necklines, white bows, trim, and sheer sleeves, they stood together holding white rose bouquets. Iris had been chosen as the flower girl, her white and black dress elegant enough to make her look more mature for her age. A black-and-white themed wedding seemed basic, but here in this wedding, it put any weddings with the same colors to shame.

“I’ve never been to a wedding before,” Cindy confessed, her smile bright enough to rival the sunlight above Altissia. “I’m glad t’ be here to support the princess.”

“That makes two of us,” Aranea remarked, her hair in a braid with a small black bow. “Nice curls.”

“Awwww shucks! Thanks! If ya want, I can show you how to do ‘em.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Gentiana smiled at them, her eyes closed as usual, her hair wavy and covering her shoulders for the wedding. “The Oracle and her groom shall receive eternal happiness. It is an honor to be present as they combine their long-lasting love and create a future together.”

And finally, for the moment everyone had been waiting for, the official wedding music traveled along with the cool breeze. The guests stood and turned back as Luna revealed herself as the most beautiful bride in Altissia, walking down the aisle with perfect grace. Iris had walked ahead of her, tossing flower petals along the way and finding her way to the bridesmaids. Everyone smiled lovingly at the princess, especially her brother Ravus, who had staunchly kept his tears at bay. But nobody was at their happiest like the groom himself. Noctis watched as his soon-to-be wife reached toward him, her gorgeous white dress simple, but nonetheless a silent showstopper. Her veil stretched down to her waist, with white roses keeping it secure on her head. Luna’s lovely face had soft, rosy pink lipstick and just a hint of blush, nothing more. Noctis always believed she looked beautiful with or without make-up, and he was right. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret made his heart swell with love, and he knew he was blessed.

The bouquet contained both of their favorite flowers: white roses and sylleblossoms. The precious flowers were tucked in her grasp, enhancing her beauty. Luna smiled at her true love, her longtime companion, her beloved husband. Ravus stood next to Regis in the same row as Ardyn, dabbing on his face with a cloth, wiping away stray tears when nobody was watching. Or so he thought. Ardyn did catch a glimpse of his emotional struggles. Other than the chancellor, the guests had no idea Luna’s brother had the urge to cry, but at the same time he wasn’t one to freely express his emotions.

Once Luna arrived to the archway and stood before Noctis, the guests occupied their seats again. The preacher began to recite the words usually spoken before two people were officially married.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret in holy matrimony.”

The speech had continued from there, which allowed Ardyn to reminisce about his lost love from long ago. Aera Mils Fleuret, the first Oracle, was the first woman he had ever loved, someone he had never forgotten after all these centuries. Luna resembled her far too well, and it created mixed feelings for Ardyn. Joy. Hope. Longing. Grief. Depression. Pain. His clandestine bitterness about not having the chance to marry his own beloved clouded his thoughts, but he also reminded himself that Noctis and Luna weren’t responsible for his cruel fate.

Memories about how he and Aera had planned for their own wedding resurfaced. It had been an adventure to spend their days searching for potential ways to build the wedding of their dreams. They had discussed it every day, experimenting with items they found in markets, deciding which of their ideas would mix well, what kind of dress Aera wanted, and how Ardyn would make his grand entrance with Cinis, his pet black chocobo he had loved with all his heart. Oh how he missed her. Cinis loved to join Ardyn and Aera whenever she could, always seeking affection from the pair, affection she successfully received.

The sad truth of the tale was the wedding plans had been arranged before Ardyn was destined to become king, but it never had a chance to see the light of day. It was a wedding that had only existed in Ardyn’s dreams. Witnessing Cinis being murdered and eventually having Aera taken away from him before his very eyes by his own brother Somnus caused despair to stab Ardyn’s heart, leaving behind a deep wound that hadn’t healed in ages. 

He nearly lost the joy that had ignited since this morning as the preacher almost finished his words, and he could feel himself sinking deeper into his somber thoughts, his smile close to collapsing in the process. But once the chancellor glanced at his side, he remembered he had Cornelia Rosa. She wasn’t a replacement of an old love, but she was indeed a new love. His second chance at love. Her lovely icy blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, a portion of it tied into a half-ponytail. Cornelia looked breathtaking in her ice blue dress accompanied by a black and white bow around her waist. 

“Ardyn?…Ardyn?” Cornelia’s whispers snapped him out of his thoughts, and he found her staring at him with concerned periwinkle blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

All he could do was smile tenderly at her. “I’m simply grateful to be here for the wedding.” But his gratitude extended to more than just the wedding. He was thankful to have Cornelia with him, one of the few people that gave him hope. The scourge still affected him, but he’d find a solution someday. Somehow. 

“Now,” the preacher spoke as the long speech concluded, his smile emphasizing the elderly man’s wrinkles, “you may recite your vows.”

Noctis and Luna smiled in near-perfect sync. The young prince pulled out a folded paper from his pocket, apprehension threatening to leave him tongue-tied, but with another look at Luna, his anxiety subsided, replacing it with tender love. He unfolded the paper and prepared to read the words he had written…only to fold it again and put it away.

Luna parted her lips to express her confusion, but was silenced when Noctis took her hands, his warm and gentle touch soothing her. Sapphire and pale blue eyes locked contact, full of love and happiness.

“Luna, no matter what I write, it can never fully describe how I feel about you. It’s hard to explain it on paper, or in words, but I know we’re destined to be together forever.” He snickered involuntarily. “This may sound sappy, but you’re the light of my darkness, the angel that keeps me from falling, and the only woman that I’ll ever love. We’ve known each other since we were kids, and I’m glad we got to know each other over the years. I’ll admit I still read the things we wrote to each other in the journal once in a while. It helps me sleep better.”

A few chuckles could be heard and Luna had to stifle a small laugh. The brief laughter made Noctis blush, but his gaze didn’t falter during his final words. “I’m lucky to marry a selfless, compassionate, beautiful princess, and I promise I’ll never leave your side. We’ll always be together no matter what. I love you, Lady Lunafreya, and I swear I will be the best husband and king for both of us.”

Tears welled up in Luna’s delicate eyes at a rapid pace, she fought to maintain her smile. “Oh, Noctis…”

Even the preacher was deeply touched by his words, he had to wipe away a few tears. “Now for your vows, Lady Lunafreya.”

She nodded and faced Noctis with the same undying love that filled both of their hearts. “Noctis, we have known each other since we were young, and although time kept us apart until we reunited once again, our love never turned into nothingness. I had been told to guide you to your destiny, and as my devotion grew stronger, I too discovered my own destiny. I have many wishes that haven’t come true, but they shall become a reality once we become one. I am blessed to have you as a lifelong partner, and I wouldn’t exchange it for anything. I’m not just the Oracle meant to guide you, but I’m also someone who yearns for love, companionship, and happiness, and I wish to experience it all with you. I shall remain by your side for all eternity, not just as your beloved, but as a companion who will treasure every waking moment with the one I will love forever.”

Noctis didn’t mean to let out a sudden sob, and immediately cleared his throat and blinked away the tears. “Did I tell you how much you mean to me?”

“In your own way, of course,” Luna teased. Noctis smiled sheepishly with heated cheeks. Ravus succumbed to his tears when he uttered erratic sobs in the background, his handkerchief trying to catch all of his happy tears. Regis gently patted his back.

The preacher turned to Luna. “Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae, do you accept Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum as your lawfully wedded husband and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” Luna responded, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

The preacher then turned to Noctis. “Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the future King of Insomnia, do you accept Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as your lawfully wedded wife and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

Noctis failed to hold back as a stray tear slipped across his cheek. “I do.” 

“Now for the rings, if you please.”

Noctis and Luna’s adorable dogs Umbra and Pryna strolled down the aisle, bringing out lighthearted chuckles and a few “Awwww”s as everyone watched them carrying red pillows strapped to their backs. The individual rings rested in each one with thread keeping them secure.

Ardyn laughed with Cornelia, the cuteness overwhelming them. “How cute...!”

Noctis petted Umbra. “Good boy.”

“That’s a good girl,” Luna added, petting Pryna.

After the couple took the rings, Iris quietly led the dogs to Regis, who had shed waterfalls of tears sometime during the ceremony, Clarus had offered him a handkerchief. The elderly king blew his nose, his smile wobbly. Noctis held a lovely golden ring, its diamond brilliant in beauty. He lifted his bride’s hand.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." He slipped the ring on her finger.

Luna swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered, a plain but beautiful golden ring safe in her fingertips. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, I shall wear it with eternal love knowing that I am forever bound to you. Whenever I admire it, I shall remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made." The ring slid onto Noctis’ finger.

At long last, the preacher declared his last words. "And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Noctis and Lunafreya Lucis Fleuret. You may kiss your bride."

Noctis pulled Luna into his embrace, and her delicate hands cupped his face. The newlyweds marked the beginning of their marriage with a sweet, passionate kiss, and the guests clapped and cheered for the royal couple. Ardyn couldn’t stop his emotions this time. Tears of both joy and sorrow trickled down his cheeks, pleased to see such strong, powerful love between two people, yet grieving for the wedding he and Aera would never have. However, that sadness had diminished when Cornelia brushed her knuckles against his cheeks, carefully drying his tears.

“Ardyn, sweetie, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Ardyn sniffed and calmed himself by smiling again. “My apologies, my dear. I couldn’t control myself.”

She squeezed his hand, her smile faint but sympathetic. “Don’t apologize. I understand.”

And she did. Cornelia knew what it was like to lose a loved one after her own significant other met an untimely demise. She understood Ardyn’s pain down to its deepest depths. The sympathy and compassion in her eyes reassured him that he wasn’t alone, that he had her for support. And so much more.

Noctis scooped up Luna, whose melodious laughter bubbled from her lips. An unexpected surprise from the usually timid prince, a romantic gesture in his part. As he carried her down the aisle, Regis rose from his seat.

“My son shall be leading us to the reception,” Regis said while trying to contain his own laughter, and followed along.

* * *

The reception inside a lovely building had left everyone speechless, with ivory walls laced with gold, the fanciest table arrangements, and plenty of vases with white roses and sylleblossoms. The black-and-white theme flaunted itself more than it did outside; black and white bows gave the vases more style, with each pair of bows having trims of each other’s color; the black tablecloths had intricate white roses printed on them; and the wedding cake was pure white with frosted roses circling each layer while black edible pearls were in their centers to make them stand out from the rest of the cake. Cute and detailed dolls that represented the bride and groom were on the very top of the cake. Inside the snow white exterior resided chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

Ardyn practically devoured several slices of cake during the reception, and had so much fun as everyone made a toast to the royal newlyweds. Much to his surprise, Ardyn’s touching speech didn’t revive ancient memories full of agony. His words were genuine and sweet for he accepted Noctis and Lunafreya’s marriage. After all, they both deserved happiness. Besides, he couldn’t sulk forever. He would have his own wedding someday, and he was determined to make it happen.

But first, he wanted to think of potential wedding ideas, and while he enjoyed his glass of champagne, he began to browse online on his phone for wedding themes with blinding excitement.

“Ooooooh! Raspberry and ice blue…Perfect for us,” he murmured to himself while Cornelia enjoyed the delectable food the caterers provided. “But I wonder what else is there…?”

Ravus strolled toward their table, now back to his normal, serious self. “Isn’t it too early to plan your wedding?”

Cornelia’s gaze sprang upward, her cheeks a deep crimson. “Huh? Ardyn…!” 

His own heated cheeks matched hers as he grinned awkwardly. “I-I’m not planning anything!…Not yet.”

His date didn’t answer for a moment until the corners of her mouth lifted. “Can we search for ideas together?”

Ardyn’s pearly white grin widened. “But of course! I have saved plenty of images.”

“The more options, the better.” Cornelia pulled out her phone and began her own search. 

Ravus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dear gods, Ardyn.”

“Hush, Ravus. This is a serious matter.”

“Ardyn, you just met Cornelia several months ago.”

“And?” Cornelia asked with a blank stare.

“And you must be certain you wish to marry _this_ man.”

Ardyn exaggerated a gasp. “You wound me!”

Aquamarine peeked from behind Ravus, her long pale blond hair cascading down her shoulders while her pale aquamarine mermaid gown complemented her lilac eyeshadow and dusty pink lipstick. 

“Leave them alone, Ravus. You haven’t seen those two lovebirds as much as I did.” Her pale green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Bella’s tender giggle followed. With ginger hair adorned with little white butterflies and a lavender princess gown to match the color of her eyeshadow, she looked adorable.

Silver eyes glanced at the cute couple besides the bride and groom, pale pink lipstick making her smile twice as cute. “I love their interactions. They are the sweetest.”

“I’m expecting a wedding at this point,” Amor added next to her, her black bob cut more fluffy and full of fuchsia and bright blue highlights like the ones on her bangs. They blended with her fuchsia gown and sapphire jewelry without a problem. “So invítame, por favor.” Her chocolate eyes fluttered innocently, showing off her deep blue eyeshadow.

“…Pardon me??”

Amor smacked her forehead with her hand. “‘Invite me, please’. Did you even read the book I gave you?” Her deep pink lips formed a pout.

“Oh! Well I was…”

“Busy planning your future wedding. Ay ay ay.” She chuckled, unable to feel annoyed. Cornelia laughed.

Minerva and Pandora arrived, both wearing dark blue gowns. Minerva added more into her look for this occasion, with light blue locks in a tussled bun to complement her form-fitting and revealing gown and silver jewelry. Pandora’s long, straight dark brown hair had a simple blue rose to go with her gown’s rose-like skirt, her blue eyes deep in color like her sister’s. They had dusty pink and dark purple lips, respectively, and only used mascara as opposed to the other women.

“Is Ardyn discussing his future wedding again?” Minerva asked in her neutral tone and took a sip of her champagne.

Ardyn smiled sheepishly, his laugh small and awkward. “You seem to imply that I’m obsessed with them.”

“You are,” Pandora said with a sweet smile. “I’ve seen your posts recently.”

Ceres popped up from behind, her frilly peach-pink gown fluffy like her long and wavy black hair, dazzling light blue eyes enhancing her curiosity. “Did somebody say weddings??”

Ardyn grinned, loving how this was going, and pulled Cornelia into his embrace. “We shall plan the most wonderful wedding of all time!”

“I doubt that,” Ravus muttered.

“I do advise you to not to wail excessively when you’re invited.”

Ravus’ eyes shot daggers at him. “I wasn’t wailing.”

“I beg to differ,” Minerva whispered to Pandora, who giggled in response. Ravus growled to himself, but said nothing.

“Now then,” Ardyn said and clapped his hands once. “Shall we discuss all the possibilities for our wedding???”

Cornelia squeaked and nuzzled him. “Yes!”

The ladies all agreed, and after they shooed Ravus away, they began their discussion, throwing out ideas left and right. Throughout the wedding, Ardyn and Cornelia had gathered hundreds of wedding options that covered every minuscule detail, they were glad they had smartphones to jot them all down for safekeeping and save all the images they found. Already the chancellor could envision his wedding as it gradually formed in his mind, with Cornelia as his beautiful bride and Ardyn himself dressed in the best suit he vowed to find. Perhaps he could also adopt a chocobo and name her after the one he had lost long ago. He could already imagine all the exciting adventures he would have with Cinis the Second, and Cornelia would love having a feathered friend.

While he socialized, he snuck a warm glance at Noctis feeding Luna some of their delicious cake. Luna savored the sweetness, and dabbed a bit of frosting on Noctis’ nose while he snickered. Cornelia followed his gaze as they both thought about the same thing. They knew that would be them someday, but for now, the day belonged to the adorable newlyweds. And Ardyn truly couldn’t be any happier.


	12. Thanksgiving Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving isn’t always a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thanksgiving special for “Ardyn’s Antics” is here! I’d like to thank Omegasonic2000 for the hilarious idea. It helped me take advantage of the newest addition in the series, Cinis. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and thank you so much for all the views, kudos, and comments I’ve been getting for the series! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

“Oh, come now! Allow me to assist you.”

Ignis stuffed the turkey while he tried to ignore Ardyn’s puppy eyes. “I am perfectly capable of handling Thanksgiving dinner on my own.”

“It’s quite the feast. Surely I can assist you with some of the dishes.” 

Ignis knew he wasn’t making any progress in getting him to leave, so he surrendered. “Very well. You shall make the pumpkin and pecan pies. Follow my recipes with utmost perfection.”

Ardyn grinned once he won the chance to help. “Of course! I shall create the perfect pies.” 

Thanksgiving had arrived on a chilly autumn day, and Ardyn’s love for the holiday wasn’t a secret. The Chocobros swore that he was a lover of all holidays, and it made it impossible to discern which one was his favorite. Noctis claimed it was Halloween, but Prompto assumed it was Valentine’s Day. Gladio believed Christmas was the one, but even he had second thoughts after witnessing Ardyn’s childlike persistence to help Ignis with making Thanksgiving dinner.

Cinis strolled through the fancy dining room while Noctis, Regis, Prompto, and Cornelia waited for dinner. A black chocobo chick that was the cutest little creature Ardyn had ever seen, she became his most beloved pet ever since he adopted her. Ardyn made absolutely certain that everything was chocobo-proof, both in his mansion and here in the Citadel’s dining room and kitchen. A bag of Gysahl Greens rested on the mahogany table that traveled across the room, along with Ardyn’s black bag.

Noctis watched Cinis explore the place, her tiny little chirps echoing throughout the room. When she reached his chair, he leaned to pet her.

“Hey there.”

Cornelia giggled and petted the little chick, her icy blonde braid dangling to the side. “Hi, Cinis.”

Prompto couldn’t contain his excitement ever since Ardyn arrived holding Cinis in his arms. “She’s so cute and adorable! Cute overload!” He left his seat and scooped her up for the millionth time since this morning, and stroked her fluffy black feathers.

Luna and Ravus arrived later with Gentiana in tow. The women possessed radiant smiles. Ravus possessed one as well until he noticed Ardyn.

“What is he doing here?” Ravus inquired as Ardyn hurried past the kitchen doorway, gathering the ingredients for the pies.

“Ravus, Noctis and I invited him. Behave yourself,” Luna chided him, her expression meek yet stern.

“Yes, my dear sister.” He smiled at her before they took their seats.

Cornelia didn’t bother to hide her disapproval. “Ardyn deserves to be here, Ravus. Relax.”

Gentiana’s eyes opened briefly. “There is no harm in the chancellor being present for the royal Thanksgiving dinner. The Prince of Tenebrae shall behave accordingly.”

Luna nodded in agreement, and Cornelia eyed him with a cold stare. Ravus was backed into a corner, so he would do as he was told.

“I shall behave.”

“He doesn’t have a family,” Noctis pointed out, petting Cinis while Prompto took pictures of her. 

“That is correct,” Regis added from the far end of the table. “The chancellor may be…eccentric, but he did insist on joining us. After all, he has behaved himself.”

“Dad, you’re just saying that because you enjoy his mango pie.”

He narrowed his eyes at his son. “I do not.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Meanwhile, Ardyn and Ignis were busy in the kitchen. Ardyn already had one pie in the oven, Ignis continued preparing the turkey, and Gladio joined in by making the mashed potatoes.

“Iris, is the cranberry sauce ready?”

“Almost done.” Iris smiled at her brother as she waited by the second oven. 

Gladio smiled back and finished the mashed potatoes. “Good. You tackle the gravy, and I’ll start on the corn and green beans.”

“Okay! I can’t wait for dinner.”

While everyone focused on getting everything ready, the other oven dinged. Ardyn almost cheered as he slipped on the oven mitts to pull out a mango pie. Yes, he was supposed to make a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie, but the urge to bake a mango-flavored dessert was irresistible.

Ignis sniffed the aroma of said pie, then whipped around with a death glare that would frighten anyone, especially when food mishaps took place.

“Ardyn, what did you make?!”

The chancellor jolted at the sudden outburst, he had to grip the pie before it slipped out of his hands. “Calm yourself! I shall make the pies you requested!”

“We will not fall behind schedule.”

“Calm down, Ignis,” Gladio intervened. “We have time.”

Ardyn placed a hand over his rapid heartbeat when Ignis dropped the subject and resumed stuffing the turkey. He glanced at the Amicitia siblings for answers. Gladio just shrugged and Iris smiled awkwardly.

“I’ll help you with the pies, Ardyn,” Iris suggested.

“Why thank you, my dear.”

Back in the dining room, Ravus was busy reading a novel he had purchased recently. Noctis and Prompto peeked from behind his seat.

Prompto grinned. “Ravus, is that a romance novel?!”

Ravus winced and slammed the book shut. “No, it is not.”

Cornelia perked up, unable to suppress a grin. “It is, isn’t it?!”

“Yes, it is indeed a romance novel,” Luna chimed.

Her brother’s eyes dilated. “Lunafreya!”

Noctis patted his brother-in-law’s shoulder. “Oh, so you _do_ have fun.”

Clarus, who had arrived minutes ago with Umbra and Pryna, took a sip of his water. “It is a miracle.”

Cornelia chuckled. “I never knew you liked reading romance novels.” 

Ravus’ face deepened in color. “Lunafreya, did you have to tell them?”

“It is harmless. You are allowed to borrow my own books if you wish.”

“That is not necessary.”

“Does the prince fear expressing his inner passion?” Gentiana asked, her eyes open just a smidge, trying not to smile over Ravus’ secret being exposed.

Noctis smirked, relishing in teasing him. “Wait until I tell Ardyn about this.”

Ardyn arrived to the dining room with the pies. “Tell me what?”

“Nothing!” Ravus said too quickly, shoved the novel inside his coat before Ardyn had a glimpse of it, and snatched his glass of water to take a quick sip. Confused, the chancellor simply shrugged it off and placed the pies on the table. Cornelia would tell him later, that much was certain. 

Cinis chirped and tugged on to Ravus’ boot. He tried to ignore the baby chocobo…and failed miserably. He did have a soft spot for animals despite rarely showing it. Ardyn’s wide smile grew several sizes.

“Cinis is saying hello. Isn’t that right, my little girl?” He cooed and picked her up.

Cinis chirped at Ravus with innocent eyes. A hint of a smile formed on the prince’s face, and he reached out to pet her. Only to have Ardyn smack his metallic hand away. Cornelia flinched, knowing that Ravus made a mistake to use that hand.

“Uh-oh.”

“What in the-“

“Careful! You might harm her!” Ardyn held Cinis close with intense eyes. “She is a fragile baby.”

“My hand isn’t dangerous, you imbecile!”

“I am not taking that risk. If you wish to shower her with all the love and affection she desires and deserves, you will use your regular hand.” He cradled Cinis, nuzzling her while giving Ravus a sharp glare. Cinis nuzzled back with a cute chirp.

“This is ridiculous,” Ravus grumbled to himself. Ardyn’s glower didn’t budge.

“Ravus,” Luna and Cornelia said in unison.

Clarus glanced at Ravus, unfazed by Ardyn’s behavior. He had been this way for a while, so he was used to it. “It would be wise to oblige.”

Ravus rolled his eyes at the overprotective owner of the precious chocobo chick. “Fine. I shall not use my artificial hand to pet Cinis.”

“Thank you.” Ardyn’s perky smile eased the tension. Cornelia sighed in relief. Nobody ever said anything, but that man could switch between moods in milliseconds when given the opportunity.

_Not even Bella behaves like this with her pets,_ Ravus thought to himself. Unless he wanted Ardyn to keep behaving like a mama chocobo ready to attack anyone to protect her babies, he used his normal hand to pet little Cinis.

Cinis nuzzled his hand. Ardyn chuckled. “Awwwwww, Cinis likes you.”

While Ardyn carefully handed her to Ravus, Noctis and Luna exchanged glances and nervous smiles. Prompto uttered a short “Eep!” and returned to his seat before Ardyn shot his glare at him for whatever reason. Regis and Gentiana pretended that nothing happened, but they did hold back their amused smiles. Never mess with Ardyn the pet owner.

* * *

Ardyn hadn’t enjoyed a Thanksgiving dinner in millennia. Literally. He had forgotten how much he had loved food once he was free from his imprisonment, and this dinner increased his love for the simplest of things. Food, hobbies, socializing, anything that added more into his life. Until he found a way to obliterate the Starscourge within him and end his immortality, which was both a blessing and a curse, Ardyn had no need to constantly think about it, especially on Thanksgiving. 

Little did they know that Ardyn _was_ related to the royal family. Technically, he was considered to be Regis’ and Noctis’…uncle? An uncle that was over two-thousand years old. He longed to confess about his true heritage, but he didn’t think he could explain it. Even if he did, wouldn’t that make things awkward for his descendants? Would they accept him as family? Lunafreya’s acceptance was inevitable now that she was part of the royal family, but Ardyn knew Ravus was a different matter considering their ongoing rivalry. 

Regis did witness Ardyn’s abilities before Noctis was even born, but suspicion never rose and he just assumed the chancellor had replicated his own Armiger. Things were already complicated enough, so Ardyn had no choice but to postpone the confession for another day. It would grant him time to choose his words carefully and determine how he could prove to them that he was an ancestor of the Lucis family without sounding like he had gone mad.

Once Thanksgiving dinner had arrived, Ardyn picked up Cinis and placed her on his lap. Ignis, Gladio, and Iris put all the dishes on the table, and Regis rose from his seat. 

“As you may know, today is a special day, a day to give thanks to-“

Cinis‘ loud chirp cut Regis’ speech short as she jumped onto the table and dashed toward the food. Everyone became alert, especially Ardyn.

“Cinis!” Ardyn cried, and sprang up to chase after her. He tried to grab Cinis, but she dodged him and knocked over several plates.

“I got her!” Cornelia tried to catch her, but Cinis slipped out of her fingers and bit into the turkey.

“What in Eos?!” Regis tried to pry Cinis off, but received a bite from the baby chocobo. “Arrrrgh!”

“Dad!” Noctis managed to grab Cinis, but he too got bitten. “Owwww!”

Umbra barked and lunged toward Cinis, but wound up being knocked over by her. Pryna used a more strategic tactic, but even she couldn’t keep up with Cinis.

“Get over here!” Gladio climbed onto the table, making sure he didn’t knock any of the food over, but some of the glasses of cranberry punch weren’t so lucky. He tried to grab Cinis, but the baby chocobo evaded his big hands, jumped on his back, and hurried off. “Iris! Get her!”

Iris tried, and failed, to even lay a hand on her. “How is she that fast?!” She gasped and caught the pitcher of cranberry punch before it spilled all over the table.

“Easy, girl! Easy!” Prompto leaned onto the table to help catch Cinis, but he screamed when she attacked his hair. “Ahhhhhh!! Chocobo gone wild! Chocobo gone wild!!”

Ravus sighed and stood up as Cinis pursued any food she noticed. “It isn’t difficult!” He effortlessly caught Cinis. “There.” 

It was a big mistake once she bit at his face, particularly his nose. He screeched and dropped her back onto the table. 

Cinis bolted while Ravus gripped his nose. “Stop that creature!”

Clarus screamed when his glass of cranberry punch spilled all over him thanks to Cinis’ antics. Like the rest, he failed to even grab her. “This is insane!”

Ignis froze, fearing for the food’s safety, and plucked the mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce off the table when Cinis attempted to charge after them. “Ardyn, control your pet!!”

“Cinis! Stop it this instant!” Ardyn scowled at his baby, but it backfired when the wild baby chocobo rushed to the bowl of green beans and corn and snatched a big corn ear. How she succeeded in hopping off the table and running off with something that was five times the size of her own beak was anyone’s guess.

Luna left her seat and was in hot pursuit of Cinis. “Cinis, come here, little one!” Her fingertips barely grazed Cinis’ feathers.

Gentiana attempted to assist her, but Cinis managed to exit the dining room. “The chancellor’s pet is an agile little one…!”

Ardyn bolted past the ladies. “Cinis!!”

Ravus headed out of the dining room before him. “I shall not be bested by an infant cho-“

Ardyn zoomed out of the dining room and accidentally slammed into Ravus so hard, he was thrown against the wall. His weight destroyed a small table and shattered a crystal vase in the process. 

The chancellor raced down the hallway, afraid that Cinis might harm herself. “Cinis!! Return to me, my precious baby!” 

“Why must I always be involved in his shenanigans?!” Ravus growled to himself, rubbing his head.

“Ardyn, let me help!” Noctis sped out of the dining room, his feet sliding on the floor. He shouted “Umbra, come on!” before he sprinted after him. Umbra followed after his owner to help.

Clarus, upset because he was drenched in cranberry punch, simply dabbed his face with a napkin and stated, “I suppose the chancellor has forgotten to train her.”

* * *

The chase was on as Ardyn pursued his precious pet with everyone else in tow. For a baby chocobo, Cinis proved to have breakneck speed.

“Cinis!!” Ardyn avoided all the bodyguards and servants along the way, and Cinis continued running, startling everyone in the Citadel and causing some of the individuals to drop something or lose their balance.

Noctis warped himself after her, but every time he inched closer, he got outsmarted by her. Umbra wasn’t having much luck, either.

“Damn it!” Noctis stubbornly warped himself repeatedly, refusing to give up.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto scuttled after the runaway chocobo, neither of them capable of stopping her. Ignis lost his breath after a while, Gladio leaned against a wall, and Prompto just collapsed in exhaustion.

“Ignis, Gladio, this is impossible…!”

“I’m simply grateful the food wasn’t ruined.”

“Ignis, your priorities are messed up,” Gladio muttered.

Luna and Pryna took over as they hastened to the best of their abilities. Luna cautiously picked up speed in her heels, and nearly grabbed her to finally end the chaos, but lost her balance and stumbled to the floor. 

Noctis stopped in his tracks and rushed to her aid. “Luna! You okay??”

She nodded reassuringly. “I am fine.” Pryna whimpered with concern, which in turn made Luna smile. “I promise I am not hurt.” She petted her before Noctis helped her back on her feet. 

“Well,” Luna sighed, “this has resulted in a peculiar Thanksgiving.”

“Let’s hope we can eat soon.” The pair and their dogs kept up with everyone else in case their assistance was needed.

Regis, although fragile due to his below-average health, scurried after the wild baby chocobo. Clarus rushed after her from the opposite direction. Both men were so focused on trying to stop her, they wound up bumping into each other.

Regis almost slipped backward, but used his cane to balance himself. “Clarus!”

“My apologies!” 

Ravus bolted after Cinis. “Allow me! Come back here!”

Ardyn immediately bolted after Ravus. “If you use your artificial hand on her, you shall deal with yours truly!”

“For the last time, my hand is **not** dangerous!”

Cornelia groaned and ran between them. “Quit fighting and catch Cinis!” 

She followed Cinis throughout the hallways. Meanwhile, Iris and Gentiana were ready for the baby chocobo as they stood by the throne room’s doorway.

“Will this work?” Iris asked Gentiana.

“The young chocobo will not anticipate us.” 

“Cinis!! Stop!” Ardyn picked up the pace when Cinis did the same. 

Iris and Gentiana reached out for her, but only managed to swat the corn ear out of Cinis’ grip. It hit the floor and Ardyn warped himself into the throne room, determined to end this crazy game.

Cornelia saw the corn ear and squealed in panic. “No, Ardyn! Wait!”

But it was too late to give her warning. Once he landed on it, he shouted and collapsed on the floor with a loud grunt, the impact knocking his fedora off his head.

“Ardyn!” Cornelia rushed to him.

“Ohhhhhh, my back…!”

“Are you okay???” Iris asked.

“I am unharmed, much to my relief.” He collected his hat and sat up with a weak groan. Cinis returned to find the corn ear she dropped, but never found it anywhere. She went to check on her owner when she found him on the floor. With the corn ear forgotten (and hidden from plain sight courtesy of Gentiana), Cinis no longer had anything to capture her attention.

Ardyn scooped her up before she dared to run off again, and hugged her with great care. 

“Oh, Cinis,” he cooed, smiling warmly at her while caressing her beautiful feathers. “…You shall be punished for causing such chaos.” Cinis uttered a small chirp as if apologizing to him. “Please, do not make this difficult. It must be done.”

* * *

It pained him to discipline Cinis, but after he took note of the destruction she left in her path, he knew he had to behave like a proper owner. Vases had shattered on the floor, some of the servants and bodyguards had slipped and injured themselves, and Ravus received a bruise on his cheek because of Ardyn accidentally shoving him earlier.

During Thanksgiving dinner, Ardyn finally got to enjoy spending time with everyone and devouring this delicious meal he hadn’t had in ages. Except the mango pie, which he had baked for himself at least once a month. Cinis remained in a small playpen a safe distance away from the dining table, eating her Gysahl Greens and being supervised by Umbra and Pryna.

“Do train your pet before you dare visit us again,” Ravus murmured.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. “He will. I’ll help him train her.”

Ardyn’s sheepishness still showed in his expression. Everyone else didn’t disagree that he had been the cause of all the chaos. “Now this has been an interesting Thanksgiving. I cannot wait for Christmas.” 

His grin captured everyone’s attention, alarm etched in their faces. The Chocobros, Ravus, and Clarus groaned while Luna, Gentiana, and Iris maintained their smiles to not appear rude despite being a bit uneasy.

Cornelia chuckled with apprehension. “Let’s just focus on Cinis’ training for now, okay sweetie?”

Regis smiled, the only one who hadn’t become stressed by the hijinks from before. “Train your beloved pet, and you shall celebrate Christmas with us.”

Ardyn rejoiced over the invitation. “Excellent! Now this is what I call an unforgettable Thanksgiving.”


	13. How Ardyn Took Over Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain’t Christmas without Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been busy this December, so I didn’t have much time to write this chapter of “Ardyn’s Antics”. In fact, I had four stories planned out, but stuff got in the way, so I combined all four ideas into one story. Okay, I really need to quit beating myself up over this. Lol I mean, I did add enough effort into it. It’s more cute and less hilarious, but it’s still a fun short story! Merry Christmas!
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

_”Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”_

Ardyn had been singing Christmas songs throughout Insomnia, wearing a Santa hat and a red, white, and green version of his trademark attire. A mistletoe brooch rested on his chest while tiny gold and silver bells trimmed the coat and rang along the way. White fluff trimmed the coat and a few strings of multicolored lights wrapped around him. He would have been a walking Christmas tree if he added ornaments on himself.

He carried bags packed with presents, their colorful wrapping and festive bows eye-catching. Ravus rolled his eyes when he saw the cheery chancellor, wearing a simple white winter coat to go with his warm black pants, gray boots, and the silver scarf with a crescent moon design Luna had made for him. It was a Christmas present he cherished with all his heart. 

He thought Ardyn looked ridiculous with his appearance, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He couldn’t decide what irked him more, the flamboyant outfit itself or the bells that he swore would give him a migraine with their incessant jingling. 

“Merry Christmas, Ravus!” Ardyn said cheerfully.

Or the man himself would vex him. “Merry Christmas,” he muttered.

“Smile, dear Prince! Today is a special holiday!” He tried to pat his back, but his hands were full with the bags of presents, so he gave up after a short moment. “Don’t be such a Scrooge.”

“Bah humbug.” Ravus started walking away.

Ardyn’s delighted smile never ceased as he followed him. “The king shall be hosting a Christmas party today! I cannot wait to attend this jolly event.”

“Don’t make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are.”

Ardyn ignored his remark and simply whistled “Deck The Halls” during the trip to the Citadel. Ravus tried to tune him out along the way, but the bells Ardyn had on him made it difficult to do so. He was stuck with “the Christmas King”, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The party was full of Christmas cheer, festive music, lively dancing, and plenty of joy and laughter. Red poinsettias resided on the tables inside green vases; green, silver, and gold garlands surrounded the place along with big red velvet bows; and a giant Christmas tree was the star of the room, possessing a variety of colorful decorations, including chocobo ornaments, gold and purple garland, Christmas lights of all the colors of the rainbow, and a massive white star on the very top of the tree.

The Chocobros took pictures of themselves standing and posing by the tree. Minerva and Pandora were socializing while enjoying their meal, and Bella shyly talked to her friends Amor, Aquamarine, and Ceres. Her bunnies were with her parents, hopping around while wearing Christmas-themed bows. Taffy had a red bow with a candy cane charm, Gumdrop’s bow was fluffy and green with a mistletoe, and Buttercream was the proud owner of a white bow with pale blue snowflake-shaped rhinestones.

Bella kept an eye on her pet bats as she enjoyed herself, but in her opinion, not much supervision was required. They were all well-behaved in spite of the fact they were bats, so they flew around freely, enjoying the festivities to their heart’s content. Cupcake wore a white bow tie with a tiny Christmas tree charm. The cream-colored bat was busy admiring the Christmas tree, astonished by how enormous it looked to a tiny creature like him. Peppermint, a lovely white bat with a red and white-striped ribbon landed on the table to accompany him. She nuzzled him, which caused Cupcake to blush.

“Hello.” The bats flinched when they found Ardyn’s face right behind them, smiling teasingly at the pair. “Ahhh, having a little Christmas romance?”

Cupcake covered his face with his wings, squeaking in embarrassment. Peppermint, however, didn’t mind Ardyn at all and squeaked softly. Caramel landed on Ardyn’s shoulder, looking adorable with her golden bell collar that complemented her light brown fur. 

“Hello there, little one!” Ardyn tickled Caramel, who squeaked happily. 

Licorice, a gray bat with a silver vest trimmed with white fluff, landed on his other shoulder. He was the tiniest bat of the bunch, yet he was the most cocky bat. 

“Oh my, Bella has indeed made you look, as they say, ‘cool’.” Licorice stood tall in response, looking like he was grinning.

Flayn was being petted by Bella, her reddish-brown fur fluffy as always while she wore her red, white, and green pearl collar. The sixth bat, however, was Ardyn’s favorite. A pale brown bat with a black patch around his eyes that resembled a mask, Marshmallow was the one that liked Ardyn the most. He was on the Christmas tree, careful not to knock any of the beautiful decorations. As Ardyn had requested, Bella made an outfit identical to the one he currently wore, and Marshmallow was showing it off to those who noticed him.

“My, you’re such a handsome fellow!”

Marshmallow replied with a deep squeak, savoring the attention. He and Ardyn were like two peas in a pod, so Cornelia referred to Marshmallow as “Mini-Ardyn”. 

Speaking of his beloved, Ardyn found Cornelia far across the room, wearing the most beautiful red gown, its skirt resembling a large rose. Her icy blond hair was tied to a low ponytail by a big poinsettia clip made of rubies. Ardyn made certain that Dino finished making the accessory before Christmas, and he succeeded in creating a high-quality gift. That was the best seven-hundred thousand gil Ardyn had ever spent.

“Ardyn!” She lifted her skirts and sprinted toward him in her heels. “Sorry I’m late. I overslept.”

“No need to worry, my dear. I am a patient man.” He pressed his lips over hers, and Cornelia melted into his embrace. The sweet taste sent waves of pleasure, and if they weren’t in a public place, Ardyn might have scooped her up bridal style and French kiss her right there, right now. 

Also, another thing occurred to him. Something seemed…lacking in regards to the party.

“Hmmmmm…”

“What is it, Ardyn?”

“Do you know what this party needs?” His smile turned playful. “It needs yours truly!”

With that decided, Ardyn dashed off before Cornelia could even ask what he meant. 

“The party needs _him…?_”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Cornelia was speechless when she found Ardyn wearing a Santa costume, minus the beard. But what really made him capture the entire room’s attention were the eight colorful chocobos he had rented to imitate Santa’s reindeer as they made their adorable entrance. Each chocobo had headbands with antlers and wore cute colored bell collars. Cinis donned an elf costume while she sat next to Ardyn on the sleigh, trying to peck at the brown sack chock-full of presents. If her cheerful “kwehs” were anything to go by, she was delighted to be part of his holiday shenanigans. So was Marshmallow, who was perched on Ardyn’s shoulder.

Ardyn rose up and waved to everyone. “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!!” 

“Chocobos!” Prompto squealed and bolted through the crowd to give them plenty of hugs. 

Noctis and Regis stared with their jaws hanging. Gladio and his date, Roawyn Lutaìr, froze before they took a sip of their champagne.

Roawyn stifled a laugh, long black curls covering her cheeks and shoulders. “Why is it that every time I attend a social event, Ardyn comes up with crazy stuff?” 

“You’re in luck. You get to see his unforgettable moments.”

“Oh dear gods,” Ravus murmured with wide eyes. 

Luna found the spectacle exhilarating and reached out to pet the white chocobo on the very front. “How on Eos did you arrange all of this on such short notice?? This is magnificent!”

“I have my ways.” Ardyn handed her a big silver and white present. “Merry Christmas, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Oh?” Luna unwrapped the present with delicacy, and when she opened it, Pryna popped out of the box wearing a large diamond necklace meant for her. She held back a laugh that could rival a pair of tinkling bells and petted her companion.

Noctis whistled. “You got inspired by my idea.” His present for Luna was jewelry as well.

The princess’s melodious laugh livened up her expression and gently took the necklace from Pryna. “Oh, Ardyn! I am eternally grateful.”

“Diamonds are a princess’s best friend. Now, who is next???” He called out to everyone. “I have presents for everyone!” Several more chocobos entered with their heads held high, dragging a cart full of presents.

The crowd’s astonishment accumulated, and Ardyn took pride in garnering their attention as he began to hand presents to all of the guests, including his loved ones. Everyone reacted with jovial surprise, and even the children started calling him Santa. Shockingly, he even acted like Santa for he had bought plenty of toys for them and allowed them to sit on his lap to give them their gifts.

“I can’t believe it…!” Gladio was gawking at ten dozen boxes of the roasted ham-flavored cup noodles he loved, a flavor that was a holiday exclusive. 

“Now I can come up with new recipes!” Ignis was beyond overjoyed (in his calm, dignified way) over the new set of cooking appliances. He would create hundreds of new dishes first thing in the morning.

Prompto cuddled his giant stuffed chocobo that also worked as a pillow. “So fluffy! So cute! Noct, let’s get more chocobo plushies for our sleepovers.”

“Sure.” Noctis grinned and examined the new fishing rod. It wasn’t just any fishing rod: it was the new assassin-themed fishing rod, which included the icon he recognized all too well. Being the Assassin’s Creed fanboy, he loved it.

“Now you can assassinate fish with style,” Prompto quipped. Noctis snickered in return. 

Regis quietly wore his crown, a gold crown with obsidians, with a larger obsidian accompanied by tiny diamonds on the sides. “Clarus, how does it look?”

“It’s perfect for a king.”

“Dad, do I have to wear that someday?” Noctis asked.

“Yes.”

Noctis smirked. “Cool.”

“Finally, new tools for upcoming repairs!” Cindy had a firm grip on a new wrench, one of the many tools she had obtained from Santa Ardyn. “Now I can throw away those rusty ol’ things I have back home.”

“Thank you, Ardyn!” Iris cuddled her giant stuffed Moogle that was twice her size.

Aranea carried her large make-up kit to the table. How Ardyn knew she was a make-up fan impressed her. “Thank the gods he didn’t get the flashy one with the loud colors.” Her lips curled into a small smile.

Ravus stared at his gift. “Lunafreya…?”

“Yes, Ravus?” Luna wore her new diamond necklace alongside the one Noctis had bought for her, diamonds and onyxes working together to make her look twice as beautiful.

Her brother never frowned (for once) towards Ardyn’s antics now that he got his very own collection of romance novels that he vehemently denied reading them. Perhaps he shouldn’t hide his interest in them now. “Ardyn Izunia is truly an…interesting man.”

“You love your gift. There is no need to say otherwise.” His sister smiled lovingly at him. A hint of a smile took shape despite himself. 

Marshmallow squeaked merrily and flew toward Flayn, holding a tiny red dress Ardyn made for his bat mate. Flayn squeaked, and expressed her gratitude by licking Marshmallow’s cheek. 

Bella giggled softly, wearing her new lavender bat gemstone pendant. “Oh my! How adorable. Bat love.”

Bella helped Flayn put on her new dress, and with a proud grin, Ardyn surprised Marshmallow by placing a teensy little black fedora on his little head. 

“Now you are officially my companion.” Marshmallow answered with a smooth squeak. 

Minerva fought between surprise and tranquility. “Impressive...!” She had received a blue leather outfit that eerily resembled the costume her secret love interest Safay wore on Halloween.

“Cool! Now we can look badass.” Safay winked at her in his usual casual style. Minerva looked mildly irritated to conceal her true feelings for him, and even used her light blue locks to hide her flushed cheeks. The pale blond man chuckled, holding a sword that was so long, it was a miracle he could wield it with one hand.

“Ardyn, thank you so much!” Pandora hugged her blue high-quality laptop that she would treasure so much, she would take extra care of it.

“You are most welcome! Now you can create more video game playlists.”

“Playthroughs,” she corrected with a laugh. “And I’ll do just that tomorrow!”

“I love this very much!” Cornelia exclaimed with such giddiness, she might jump several feet in the air. A feminine ice blue version of Ardyn’s clothes were in her possession. “Now everyone will know I belong to the most charming man I’ve ever met.”

“No one shall sweep you off your feet now.” And if anyone tried…well, he was indeed a jealous man. Only a fool would dare to risk running into his cold stare and forced, polite smile that said “Stay away from my Queen”. 

The presents continued to be passed down, and each one was a major success. He had received many gifts himself as the hours passed, but the true gift he loved was being around those he cared about (and being the center of attention). With his kindness and generosity, Ardyn made this Christmas a special day.


	14. Guys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to show off your good looks like a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaack!! Sorry for the long absence. Life happened, I focused on other stuff, and I wanted to come up with more ideas. But I’m sure you guys understand. Quality over quantity, you know. 
> 
> Real talk, I wanted to start making chapters that would be rated M. I am not kidding! I was tempted to do that, therefore cranking up the series’ rating to M, but I decided to keep this series rated T. Lol
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Ardyn sprinted down the sidewalk, carrying a duffel bag. A wide grin was plastered on his handsome face. He just couldn’t wait to get there. It was still pretty early, so running was unnecessary, but he was just so excited to get to the photo shoot. He had always wanted to flaunt himself for others to see, and would certainly do it for his beloved Cornelia Rosa. 

“Now then…” He stopped in front of a building to check the address on his cell phone. “This is the correct destination. Splendid!” He pushed the door open and rushed inside.

Ardyn made his arrival to a vast room where the photo shoot would begin. Dozens of other men were getting ready for the shoot. Three men in particular occupied the seats closest to Ardyn. His lips curled into a smirk. Of course _they_ would be here before him.

“Hello, gentlemen!”

The men glanced up from their seats. Hedera Silvano was as gorgeous as Bella had described him, with his long fiery red hair cascading down his pale shoulders, his deep green eyes resembling precious emeralds.

“Hey, Ardyn!” Hedera smiled at the chancellor. He donned a simple green outfit that definitely showed some skin. A vest covered his bare torso, his cargo boots were a darker green than his clothes, and his short shorts could have rivaled Cindy’s. His feet were propped onto the small table.

Citrine Egestas waved. “‘Sup?” With his golden blond hair in a long braid, wavy bangs touching his cheeks, lovely turquoise eyes, and tan skin, Ardyn realized why his friend Aquamarine called him an Adonis. His attire confirmed that fact, with his golden low v-neck shirt revealing a bit of his abs and pants that exposed his thighs. His brown boots had small heels that made his petite self look taller.

The third man, Luxuria Desidero, had fallen asleep a while back when boredom overcame him. Obviously, he wasn’t different from the other two, with his tight dark purple shirt leaving his abs and midriff out in the open, black jeans trimmed with silver studs, and deep purple high tops. Some of his long black dreadlocks concealed his right eye as he snored. Black star tattoos covered his dark arms. His partner Amor Odio had great taste, in Ardyn’ opinion.

“Hey.” Citrine nudged Luxuria. 

“What?” Luxuria whined, his eyes fluttering open to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

“Wake up. Ardyn’s here.” 

“Oh. I thought the photo shoot started.” He yawned as he spoke. “Call me when it does.” He began to doze off again.

Hedera gave him a light kick on the foot. “We don’t have much time to wait, so nap time’s over.”

“Okay, okay.” Luxuria rubbed his face and gently slapped himself awake. Then his eyes lit with a spark of surprise. “Wait. Did you say _Ardyn_ is here???”

Ardyn frowned, not liking the implication behind his question. “Indeed, I am here. It is not overly shocking.”

“Do you have the looks for this?”

“Yes,” Ardyn said, pouting. “I simply don’t reveal it as often as the three of you, but I assure you I am alluring.” 

Luxuria glanced at his friends to verify the statement. “He does,” Hedera and Citrine replied together.

“Oh. Cool.” Luxuria cleared his throat, feeling guilty and stupid. “Sorry for doubting you, man.”

“Oh, no hard feelings.”

* * *

“Oh yes! Add more passion. That’s it!” The photographer snapped countless pictures of Hedera, whose latest pose was of him on top of a bed with velvet sheets, pretending to be stretching his muscular body. His arms rested behind his head to give a show for the camera. Or better yet, for his cute girlfriend Bella. He added a wink, and later blew a kiss. A fan was turned on, allowing his hair to flow with the cool air. Still posing, he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Yes! Yes!” The photographer greedily took dozens of pictures from all angles. “They will **love** it!”

Hedera tossed his hair, chuckling. “I know my princess will love it.”

Citrine’s turn came along, and he sat on a bench with his legs crossed, showing off his most seductive smile, lowering his shirt a little more to flaunt his sexy pecs. 

“Lower,” the photographer suggested. “Yes! Show off your muscular body!”

“That won’t be a problem.” Citrine placed his braid over his shoulder and got on the bench, with one leg bent as he placed an arm on his knee. The photos continued, and Citrine put the back of his hand on his forehead to add a more dramatic feel, his half-lidded eyes sneaking a glance at the camera.

As Ardyn watched him pose, he had been taking mental notes. This was his first photo shoot, and he wanted to give an impeccable performance. 

“They’re great, aren’t they?” Luxuria asked Ardyn.

“Indeed, they are astounding.”

“Good luck, by the way. This is my first photo shoot too. I never posed for anyone besides Amor before.”

“You will do an excellent job.” And if Ardyn played his cards correctly, he would steal the show as per usual.

Luxuria’s worries were no longer a concern and found himself doing poses that would surely leave Amor breathless. He had his back turned, his pants tight enough for his butt to be visible while he showed off his biceps. He then got on the floor on his belly, his hands supporting his chin while he formed a sultry grin. His favorite pose was what he called his “rebel pose”, mixing a sexy smirk with an aggressive glare, his fists up while he made sure he looked mesmerizing.

It was finally Ardyn’s turn a few minutes later. By the time the photographer called his name, the chancellor exited the restroom, wearing a long-sleeved unbuttoned dress shirt, tight pants, and ankle-length boots, all in the deepest, darkest shade of pink.

His trio of friends gawked at him with wide eyes and whistled together. Ardyn smirked and went to the photographer to begin.

“Allow me to show you boys my sensual style~!”

* * *

“Oh dear gods!” Cornelia couldn’t believe her eyes. A plethora of photographs filled a few pages of the latest issue of “Hot and Stylish” magazine. Photographs of Ardyn making the most risqué poses she had ever seen. 

Ardyn’s poses ranged from relaxing on a bed and opening his shirt enough to display his abs to a pose having him lean as if to grab something all while leaving his butt hanging. Several more had him on his hands and knees on the bed, providing the viewer with his most lustful smirk, and a few showed him either completely topless, fanning himself dramatically, or pretending to be coy as he covered his pecs. The list went as the photos had enough variety to keep Cornelia entertained. 

Ardyn just stood in the center of her living room, his smile full of pride when Cornelia couldn’t get her voice to work. 

“If you plan to admire these photographs day and night, please do so until I make my graceful exit.” Cornelia shut his mouth, realizing her jaw had been hanging. He chuckled and held her in his embrace. “Do you like your gift?”

“I gotta tell you, Ardyn. You _nailed_ it! These are incredible!” 

She flipped the pages, enjoying the exceedingly delicious eye candy. Only for her cheeks to burst in the brightest red imaginable when she reached a later page. Ardyn’s poses were already suggestive enough. But the ones she was staring at now exposed his…

No wonder this magazine was for adults only. She silently wondered if Hedera, Citrine, and Luxuria pulled off a similar stunt for Bella, Aquamarine, and Amor, respectively, but she wouldn’t put it past them to actually take things to a higher level. 

She slowly glanced up at Ardyn, her words stuck in her throat, her periwinkle blue eyes frozen with astonishment and her cheeks still full of color. Amber eyes held a glint of mischief, satisfied with her reaction and wallowing in his excitement.

“I may have tackled a more…daring approach along the way.” A finger twirled a strand of her icy blond hair.

Cornelia grinned, then shut the magazine and hugged it. “Ardyn Izunia, you _are_ the embodiment of daring.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”


	15. A Date With The Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Valentine’s Day would be boring with Ardyn as a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!!! Even Ardyn deserves an exciting Valentine’s Day chapter. Featuring Ravus.

Cornelia had gone to the salon first thing in the morning. An unusual time for her, but she was on a mission. She had arranged her appointment at the earliest time possible, which was right when the salon opened. Today was a special occasion, which meant she needed all the time to prepare herself. She was determined to look her absolute best.

Her friend Aquamarine came along just when Cornelia was pondering on what look to choose this time before the workers prepared themselves for the day. Aquamarine religiously went to the salon more than she did, always going there to get dolled up or to simply get her nails done. 

“Good morning, Cornelia!” She was already standing near the nail polish.

“Hello! I knew you’d be here.”

“Obviously. This place is my safe haven. Anyway, what brings you here? You don’t get up this early.” The clock struck a minute past eight o’clock a.m.

“I know, but Ardyn asked me out on a date, and I want to make his jaw drop when he looks at me later.”

Aquamarine smiled widely. “Then you’re in luck since I’m here!” She snatched some magazines with hundreds of hairstyles. 

“Nothing too extreme,” Cornelia warned, touching her long strands of icy blond hair. “I’m not interested in cutting my hair. Highlights, maybe.”

“No drastic looks. Got it. Tell me exactly what you’re looking for, and I’ll give you suggestions.”

It was past midday by the time Cornelia left the salon and waved Aquamarine goodbye. Her hair was now a curtain of bouncy curls, all of them accompanied by light purple, periwinkle, and light blue highlights blended together. Curly fringes shaped her delicate face. Even her nails were a gentle light pink. With pale lavender eyeshadow, rose blush, and bubblegum pink lips completing the look, Cornelia Rosa returned home satisfied with her dolled-up appearance. Now what was missing was the new outfit waiting for her back home.

* * *

Ardyn didn’t need to go to a salon. In his opinion, he was gorgeous just the way he was, and the way he gazed at his reflection — for the past forty minutes — confirmed it. 

He had tended to every minuscule detail for his wardrobe, trying on all of his clothes and deciding what would work best for his date, and what didn’t. His outfit wasn’t outlandish even though he really wanted to add his own flamboyant flair, but he believed he needed to tone it down this time. At least, he hoped he could try. Though he needed to finish fast before Cornelia’s arrival.

“Hmmmm, what to do, what to do…” Something was missing. Metallic gray suit with black lapels, deep pink dress shirt with a rose print, black tie with a deep pink rose pin trimmed with gold, dark brown shoes, and his trademark fedora. Perhaps he failed to be flamboyant. Oh well, he tried. But what was missing?

Then he took off his hat and replaced it with a metallic gray version of it with a giant deep pink rose on the side. He grinned. “Perfect!”

The doorbell rang, and with one more once-over, Ardyn hurried to answer the door. 

“Ahhh, hello my sweet-“ Ardyn’s voice vanished mid-sentence when his gaze locked on Cornelia.

Her gorgeous hair, the soft make-up, and her nails were beautiful, but her attire was jaw-dropping. Literally. His mouth hung open while he gawked at her light pink dress exposing her cleavage without it becoming distasteful. The dress hugged her curves quite nicely, and Ardyn’s fingers itched to feel her voluptuous body. The sheer sleeves stretched to her wrists and her flowing skirt touched her ankles and flowed along with the cool wind. Her high heel sandals made her look a few inches taller.

“Hello, Ardyn.” Cornelia’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t respond, so she cleared her throat loudly. “It’s not polite to stare,” she teased.

Ardyn shut his mouth, embarrassed. “My apologies! I assure you, I am a proper gentleman.”

She twirled some of her hair. “You like it?”

“Liking it is an insufficient response.” His lips curled into a warm smile. “You are the embodiment of beauty.” His fingers brushed her skin before they took hold of her hand. Her heart fluttered over his touch, and she squeezed his hand in return. 

“Thank you. You’re as handsome as always, I don’t know how you do it.”

“I was born this way, my dear! You cannot improve perfection. You, on the other hand, enhanced yours. With or without a new appearance, you are perfect to me.”

Cornelia lifted her gaze, deeply touched. “Did I ever tell you I love you from the bottom of my heart?”

“No words can describe your deep love for yours truly. But a reminder of your love isn’t a terrible idea.” 

Cornelia laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Lead the way, Chancellor.”

* * *

Ardyn drove Cornelia to the fanciest restaurant in Insomnia. The melody of the violins traveled in the air while all the tables were occupied mainly by romantic couples. Cornelia had never been to this restaurant before, and she felt like a queen who had been escorted by her king. In a sense, that technically happened. 

She placed her napkin on her lap, admiring all the effort Ardyn had put into their reservations: a full view of the city from above, the finest food and champagne, the soothing music, and a crystal vase full of her favorite flowers. The roses and lilies were clumped together, looking beautiful just like her. Of course, Ardyn would tell her these flowers paled in comparison to the flower sitting before him.

“Ardyn, this is wonderful!”

“Indeed, it is, my beloved queen. You deserve everything.”

She blushed and took a sip of her champagne. “Oh! I never had champagne like this before.”

“You never tried champagne until tonight?” 

“It’s pathetic, isn’t it?”

“Nonsense.” He drank some of his champagne. “Bella has never consumed alcohol her entire life. It’s not for every individual.”

Cornelia laughed softly, and nibbled on a piece of chicken from her salad. Ardyn enjoyed his giant slice of roasted ham, showered with sauce and vegetables. Little did she know Ardyn stared at her cleavage every once in a while when he should be focusing on his dinner. He just couldn’t help himself. He already wanted his dessert. 

It took her a long time until Cornelia caught him ogling her chest. With flushed cheeks, she smiled. “Ardyn, stop it.”

His gaze shot back to his meal. “Oh, whatever do you mean??” He ate a mouthful of vegetables.

“Save it until we’re home.” She twirled one of her curls, teasing him with a flirtatious smile.

Oh, he would save it until they were back at his mansion. He stored his sexual desire, and returned to enjoying his romantic date with the most beautiful woman in the entire restaurant. Before he took another bite, however, he found Ravus sitting across from their table…with a date.

His date was a lovely young man, with a dark brown suit with a cream-colored tie and an ivory dress shirt. Ravus wore his typical white and silver suit, nothing too out of his comfort zone unlike his date’s suit having a pinstripe style to it. His date’s effeminate features and straight neck-length dark blond hair concealed his ears and exposed his forehead. Rich brown eyes focused intently on Ravus as he discussed something with him. Ravus said something in return, and the man…laughed??? Since when did the Prince of Tenebrae say something witty enough to make someone laugh?

“Ardyn??” No answer. Cornelia snapped her fingers at his face. “Ardyn, snap out of it.”

“My dear, I would, but I believe I’m hallucinating.”

“What?” Cornelia snuck a glance over her shoulder to see what had Ardyn’s attention, and saw Ravus and that mystery man. She stifled a gasp and glanced back at Ardyn. “Is that his date?!” Her whisper was intense. “I don’t remember him ever dating anyone.”

“Neither do I. I must admit he is a ravishing young man. I suppose Ravus does have excellent taste in a partner.”

Ravus felt like he was being watched, so his gaze lifted. Ardyn and Cornelia quickly pretended as if one of them had cracked a joke, acting all lovey-dovey and romantic. He narrowed his eyes at the couple, but returned his focus to the man.

“Is something wrong, Ravus?” The young man’s delicate voice brought Ravus’ attention back to him.

“It is nothing.” He smiled softly at his date. “More champagne?”

The man picked up his empty glass. “Yes, thank you.”

Back at Ardyn’s table, he was beyond elated. “Ravus is on a romantic date!” His voice was a whisper that he barely managed to contain.

“Shhhhh! He must never know we saw him here. Act as if we didn’t notice him there, so he won’t get pissed.”

“Duly noted,” he said distractedly, eying the pair once more.

* * *

The couple had finished their dinner and took a walk throughout the well-lit streets, their arms intertwined. Cornelia knew Ardyn would always protect her, so she had nothing to worry about.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my Queen?” 

Cornelia looked at Ardyn, amused. “I always do, my silly King! You’re never boring.”

“Ahhhh, such wondrous praise! I should create a more extravagant date next time.”

That could mean anything, but Cornelia would be looking forward to what he would do for their next date.

Ardyn quickly stopped walking, causing Cornelia to stumble. “Huh? Ardyn??”

“Shhhhh…” Ardyn silently pointed straight to a bench across the street. Ravus and the mystery man were sitting together, sharing a cup of vanilla ice cream topped with caramel and nuts.

“You don’t need to do that,” Ravus told him. The man had a spoonful of ice cream ready for the prince.

“Come on, Ravus, try it!”

“No, thank you.”

“But it would be cute to feed you ice cream. Trust me, this is the best vanilla ice cream ever!”

Ravus sneered, clearly not being persuaded enough. The man formed a tiny pout. “Pleeeeeease?”

The prince was backed into a corner with just one look. How could he say no to those passionate, warm brown eyes? 

Ravus exhaled a breath and smiled. “Very well, Mercurius.” 

Mercurius squeaked. “Great! Hurry before it starts to drip.”

Ravus opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of ice cream. “Well?” Mercurius impatiently anticipated his answer.

Racus officially owed him an apology. This version of vanilla was the most delicious of all vanilla flavors! “It’s delightful.”

“I told you! Vanilla Heaven is the best.” He reached for the small bag of tiny mushrooms. “Want me to add marshmallows?”

“Please do.”

A flurry of excitement spun inside Ardyn, and grinned widely at Cornelia. 

“Ardyn, let’s give them privacy.” Cornelia tugged on his arm, but process was slow due to his reluctance to leave. “Ardyn.” She smacked his arm. 

“Oh, alright.” Ardyn led Cornelia down the sidewalk before the men noticed them.

“Don’t think I am an imbecile!”

Mercurius was startled by Ravus’ response. The pair froze in their tracks and turned to the men. Ardyn’s awkward stare landed on the irritated Ravus while Cornelia looked guilty for being caught.

“I saw you at the restaurant.”

“So did we,” Ardyn replied before Cornelia could stop him.

“Ravus, who are they?” Mercurius ate some of their ice cream, oblivious to what was going on.

“Just a buffoon and his significant other apparently eavesdropping on our date.” Ravus’ scowl hardened.

“Oh.” Unlike Ravus, Mercurius was the least bit offended.

“I am so sorry!” Cornelia called out to them, pulling Ardyn away. “We won’t bother you. Enjoy your date! We’ll be going now.” She glared at Ardyn, who was still grinning and on the verge of squealing.

“My, Prince Ravus, you do have the capability of attracting someone. I am proud of you! Do not let that lovely man get away!”

“Ardyn!!” Cornelia forced him to follow her. And had difficulty holding back a laugh.

Ravus covered his face with his metallic hand, muffling a frustrated groan. Mercurius just blinked, watching Ardyn and Cornelia walk away. 

“Okay. That was interesting.”

“Cornelia did nothing wrong, but do ignore her idiot of a man.”

“Why? Ardyn seems like a nice guy.”

“How humiliating.” 

Ravus couldn’t decide whether or not to let his anger simmer until he tracked down Ardyn the next day. His hand still concealed his face. Mercurius scooted closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. With widened eyes, Ravus stiffened with rosy cheeks. 

Mercurius laughed. “Better?”

”…I suppose so.” Ravus pretended to be upset, but with softer features and colored cheeks, that was far from how he truly felt now.

Ardyn shouted from afar. “Excellent work, young man!!” 

Then Cornelia yanked him out of their sight, leaving a more flustered Ravus alone with his amused date.


	16. Green Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn goes green more than everyone else for St. Patrick’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Have a Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Ardyn-style. 
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

The Chocobros were enjoying their stroll down Insomnia’s streets, all wearing something green for the famous day of St. Patrick’s Day. Noctis wore a simple green shirt and pants, both decked with clovers, to go with the rest of his black clothes. Gladio switched his jacket for a dark green vest while Ignis’ glasses and gloves were a delicate pale green. Prompto joined the guys during the walk, wearing a vibrant medium green version of his clothes.

“Awwwww, you remembered this time,” Prompto said with a pout.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Noctis remarked with a smile.

“None of us shall be pinched this year.” Ignis removed his glasses to wipe a smudge that had irked him.

Gladio stopped walking, with Ignis accidentally bumping into him. “Gladio??? What is it??” He put his glasses back on, confused eyes searching for an answer.

His amused gaze shifted to the guys, pointing a thumb behind him. “There’s a leprechaun coming our way.”

A second didn’t even pass once Ardyn screeched to a halt, and posed with his usual dramatic flair. “Behold my magnificent attire!!”

The wide-eyed Chocobros gawked at the chancellor, all decked in various shades of green. Normal green, light green, dark green, forest green, emerald green, mint green, even a hint of bright green. Clovers trimmed his coat while his top hat had a pair of giant emerald clovers. His gloves were covered with sequin clovers that could blind anyone if they reflected the sunlight. Best to not look directly at them just to be safe. Even his hair was dyed green, it was a miracle he didn’t wear colored contacts to conceal his amber eyes.

“Uhhhh, Ardyn?” Noctis had difficulty forcing his eyes off the overwhelming amount of green clothing. “You do realize you didn’t have to exaggerate with wearing green just for today, right?”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in wearing a minuscule amount of the color?”

“Are you the new mascot for a cereal brand?” Prompto tried not to laugh.

“You may jest to your heart’s content, but I absolutely adore my attire!” Ardyn did a graceful twirl, pride and joy radiant in his smile. “Nobody shall pinch yours truly!”

“Oh. Dear. Gods…!” Ravus stood behind the Chocobros, and as always, he was appalled by Ardyn’s garish appearance. “Did a leprechaun vomit on you?”

“Oh hello, dear Prince! I see my attire has captivated you.” 

The Chocobros were about to respond, but they were awkwardly speechless. Captivated? That was an understatement, but they kept their mouths shut.

Ravus scowled. “What captivated me about it is how ridiculous you look.”

“Oh, come now! You just take pleasure in wounding me.” Not that he was agitated about Ravus’ words. In fact, he found his reaction entertaining.

The irritated prince rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Dear gods, why do I have a feeling you went overboard with the color???”

“I promise you that I did not. Well, now that the five of my beloved friends are here, I would like to show you something.” He whirled around and started leading the way. “Come along!”

“Ooooh! I love surprises.” Prompto grinned, following the group of men.

Noctis whispered back, “His surprises aren’t normal ones, so I’m not sure about this.”

Ravus glanced at Noctis. “For once, we have an agreement.”

* * *

Despite his denial, Ardyn’s mansion, inside and out, had everything in dozens of shades of green. Even his cute chocobo companion Cinis donned an adorable green outfit with several shades of green. A clover charm decorated her emerald collar. She had gotten bigger during the past few months, but still had a long way to go until she was a fully grown chocobo. 

“Hi, Cinis!” Prompto cuddled Cinis. “Who’s a good girl? You are!” Cinis uttered a sweet kweh, cuddling him back.

Noctis whistled, fascinated. “You _really_ went out of your way just for St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Actually, I had planned this in advance. Everything was settled since the beginning of the month.” He walked backwards and gave his friends a pearly white grin while he stretched out his arms, gesturing to his hard work. “Isn’t it an impeccable masterpiece?”

“You are the most insane man I have ever met,” Ravus grumbled.

Ardyn dismissed his remark, turned around, and sighed in satisfaction. “It had cost a fortune to make green variations of every single item! It was all worth it to create such a heavenly green paradise.”

“If your surprise is this, I am quite impressed.” Ignis nodded in approval. 

“Oh no, this is not the…surprise I wished to show you gentlemen.”

The five men had a feeling something was amiss, so they followed Ardyn up the long stairs.

“Okay, what the hell is he up to?” Gladio muttered to the men. They all shrugged, just as confused as him.

“I have been working on your gifts for months, and I do hope you like them. They are for my costume party tonight!” 

“Your what now?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

Ravus cringed at the word “costume” and was prepared to bolt. “Good day.”

But the prince failed to escape the mansion fast enough as Ardyn yanked his arm. “Oh, but I have carefully crafted these costumes for all of you! You can’t let it go to waste.”

“I do not wish to resemble a green clown.”

“Ravus, let’s just see them first.” Gladio shrugged. 

“Thank you, Gladiolus!” Ardyn happily led the men to his bedroom, dragging a reluctant Ravus inside. “Behold! Aren’t they marvelous?!”

* * *

Ravus hid his face with the pale mint green top hat that matched his surprisingly modest costume that had him resembling a dignified king with just a handful of jewelry and a clover brooch keeping his coat closed. He had anticipated a repulsive costume with excessive amounts of green, glamour, and garishness, but his fears were abated. Although he tried not to reveal his face to anyone at the green-themed costume party, he secretly liked his outfit.

The Chocobros looked astounding as well, just like all the costumed guests occupying Ardyn’s ballroom. Noctis looked like a green mini-Ardyn, something that he honestly couldn’t understand. When he had asked Ardyn why he designed it this way, he just said it was a random idea that came to him. Oh, if only the young prince knew the connection between him and Ardyn. Prompto had a rock-star vibe going on with his costume, green glitter amplifying his cool bright green-and-black style. He loved it so much, he gave himself a spiky hairstyle before coming here. Gladio looked ravishing in light green, looking like a casual man with a bad-boy appearance. The ladies had taken note of how attractive he looked, but he simply kept his distance from swooning women nowadays. He belonged to Roawyn, after all; no need to ignite her jealousy. Ignis’ dark green butler costume was befitting for him and the simplest one of all, nothing too extravagant with the exception of clovers trimming the outfit. His subtle gratitude was evident in how he took extra precautions to keep it clean and wrinkle-free.

Prompto had trouble taking a picture of all of them posing together. “Noct, you’re blocking my badass hair.” 

“Sorry. Better?”

“Perfect. Ravus, come on! Take a picture with us!”

“No, thank you.” Ravus took a sip of his limeade, his face still concealed.

Ardyn peeked behind the Chocobros. “Did someone say ‘picture’?!”

Gladio chuckled. “I figured you’d dash over here.”

“Come on, Ravus,” Prompto added encouragingly. “Have a little fun! You look great.”

Oh, he knew his outfit was perfect, but struggled to admit it, even to himself. He slowly lifted his hat, finally showing his face in public. And he was…smiling? A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“…Oh, very well.”

“Splendid!” Ardyn jumped suddenly, almost like a little boy as he dragged Ravus to pose alongside them.

Prompto adjusted the tripod that held his cell phone to fit Ardyn and Ravus, and set the timer. “Ready!” He hurried to the group and did a pose. “Say ‘Happy St. Patrick’s Day!’”

The group said those words in perfect sync, and the picture was taken right after Ardyn hugged a jubilant Noctis and a…shockingly amused Ravus?! When the green-clad chancellor noticed the genuine smile, Ravus desperately reverted back to his neutral demeanor and broke away from the group, clearing his throat.

“I shall refill my glass.”

“Oh, Prince Ravus?? What was that I have noticed just seconds ago???” Ardyn teased the prince. The Chocobros perked up at the question, their curiosity directed at them.

“Nothing. You saw nothing.” Ravus pretended to not know what Ardyn was even talking about.

“Perhaps I have imagined it, but I believe you were smiling…after I hugged you. So you do care about me!”

“I do not!” Ravus protested.

Ignis and Prompto were already looking at the picture Prompto’s phone had taken. 

“Incredible…!” Ignis had to remove his glasses to scan for smudges, believing they were the culprit. There was nothing. 

“OMG!” Prompto zoomed in on the image. “That’s not an ordinary smile! It’s a wide open smile, almost as if he’s laughing!”

Noctis and Gladio rushed to get a look. Noctis snickered. “It seems my brother-in-law is getting soft.”

“Oh, hush, dear brother-in-law.” Ravus pouted exaggeratedly. “Hmph. It was in the heat of the moment. Do not overanalyze it.”

Ardyn patted his back, laughing. “I knew you had a fondness for me. I’m glad as well. I have always considered you a friend.”

Friend? In the past, Ravus had never considered _him_ his friend. He had always found him vexing and obnoxious and hundreds of other unpleasant things. But now? 

“My opinion towards you haven’t switched entirely…” Ravus sighed, softening his expression. “But it seems I too consider you a friend, Ardyn.”

His lips quivered dramatically, pretending that he might burst into tears. Then the false unshed tears vanished in a blink of an eye. “This is wonderful news!”

“And I admit, I…truly love this costume,” Ravus said quickly, jumbling his words in hopes that Ardyn didn’t understand his confession.

“Awwwwww, I appreciate your honesty. It may not be apparent, but even I am aware of your tastes in clothing.”

Noctis then asked, “Does this mean you two are best friends?”

Two answers responded in unison, much to the Chocobros’ amusement.

“Yes!”

“No.”

Ardyn and Ravus exchanges glances, and laughed softly. Ravus faced the others. “‘Best friends’ is a strong term. But we do have a better understanding of one another.”

Ardyn attacked Ravus with another big hug, making him pout comically. “That is a satisfactory answer for me!”


	17. Easter Egg Extravaganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone!! Ardyn’s wacky adventures continue with this Easter story. 
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Ardyn carried his bright pink Easter basket during his stroll in Altissia. A white headband with big bunny ears took his fedora’s place for this special occasion. Easter was all about rabbits, soft and bright colors, candy, and fun events that he would love to be a part of and would probably dominate (it wasn’t a surprise at this point). His basket had a large pile of colorful plastic Easter eggs that he had decorated, either with paint, glitter, anything to give them a unique look. Predictably, his eggs came in every single shade of pink in existence. Except salmon. _Never_ salmon.

The Chocobros had crossed the small bridge by the time Ardyn encountered them, all decked in soft, bright colors. Noctis matched the heavenly blue skies with sky blue (of course) while Prompto shone like the sun with his light yellow and orange attire. Ignis was more modest with his spring green clothes, and Gladio took pride in wearing lavender, a color that certainly had nothing to do with his significant other’s lovely eyes of the same hue. 

“Happy Easter, my fellow friends!” Ardyn waved at them.

“Happy Easter, Ardyn,” Noctis said, holding an azure basket. The bunny ears weren’t overlooked. “So you’re the Easter bunny this year?”

“Perhaps.”

“Where’s the rest of the costume?”

“What a sense of humor.”

“Ooooh, Easter eggs!” Prompto peeked over the basket, holding his pale yellow basket as he reached out for one.

Ardyn blocked his hand. “Ah ah ah! These are for the Easter egg hunt Bella is hosting. Do be patient.”

Ignis examined the eggs and adjusted his glasses, his yellow-green basket dangling on his arm. Surprise widened his sapphire eyes. “Such impeccable designs…! The detail is truly precise.”

“As anticipated from yours truly! I have spent days practicing my artistic talent!” Ardyn stood tall. “Now I must hide these masterpieces before the game begins! Do tell Bella I will do a wondrous job.” He pretended to hop away only to stumble after a few feet. Miraculously, he narrowly missed falling into the water. With that crisis averted, he sprinted away.

Gladio scanned the wide open area when they arrived. There was quite a huge crowd, children and adults alike, he had to squint and get on his toes to see if he could get a better view.

“Roawyn, where are you?” He muttered, his light purple basket dangling on his fingers. Her trademark ebony waves didn’t peek from the crowd. No lavender eyes in sight, either.

“A certain someone is yearning for the company of his partner.” Ignis stifled a faint chuckle.

“You would too if you had a partner.”

Roawyn poked Gladio from behind. “Miss me already?”

He whipped around, and was struck by her bouncy black curls. The lavender hue of her eyes were fiery with sass. He recovered with a casual smirk. “Not much.”

“Yes, he did,” Ignis interjected sweetly. 

“Iggy.” A hint of color climbed up Gladio’s cheeks. 

Roawyn did a flirty flip of her hair, her dark red basket safe in her hand. Her light red dress delayed his emotional recovery. The tube top was the prime reason. 

“You’re staring again.” Not that she minded.

“No, I’m admiring your beauty.”

“Save it for the bedroom, Gladio,” Prompto said in mock-whisper, causing Gladio to stiffen with rosy cheeks and a scowl. Noctis needed to turn away to not show how close he was to laughing. Ignis failed to not make a sound, so he disguised his laugh with a cough. 

Meanwhile, Ardyn had finished hiding his batch of Easter eggs and joined the rest of the crowd. Soon the real fun would begin. Easter egg hunting was something he had enjoyed doing every year, and with Bella hosting it this time, he knew it would be marvelous. An Easter fanatic herself, she was passionate about it being a fun game. 

Plenty of people were eager to play. But what struck him as odd was Ravus standing nearby. Metallic fingers held a shimmering silver basket. Ardyn couldn’t believe his eyes. Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, here for the Easter egg hunt? 

“Ravus!” Hearing Ardyn’s voice, Ravus turned only to look away, shielding his face with his hand. The perky chancellor closed the distance between them. “Hello there!”

No use hiding. He lowered his hand and sighed. “Hello, Ardyn…Fancy meeting you here. I’m surprised you aren’t dressed as a rabbit.”

“Oh, good heavens no! It would have been over-the-top.”

Yet everything else about him wasn’t? Ravus had to bite his tongue to not say anything.

“I never knew you were fond of these events,” Ardyn said.

Luna peeked beside her brother, hands holding her white basket. “I convinced him to join me.”

The corner of her brother’s lips quirked just a smidge. “I do not usually attend these events, but I did it for you.” 

Ardyn chuckled. “So you do understand the meaning of fun! And here I thought you were a bore.”

Ravus’ faint smile turned upside down. “Do return to your rabbit hole.”

Luna lightly squeezed his shoulder. “Ravus, behave yourself, please.”

Bella tested her microphone while she pretended that she was alone on the stage. The audience intimidated her. She had never hosted an event before, but Camelia Claustra had chosen her as the hostess after she had rescued her from a daemon. Not one to be rude by declining an act of gratitude from a well-known but intimidating authority figure, Bella accepted. 

Ginger locks cascaded down her shoulders, waves that she twiddled with as everyone gathered in the open area. She hoped her pastel lavender dress looked presentable. Too many bows? Too little ruffles? Was the top modest or did it show too much? Were the ribbons of her white sandals tied properly? Did her rose quartz jewelry complement the dress? Should she have chosen a different gemstone? These nonsensical and nonexistent concerns only worked to expand her anxiety.

“Ummmm…” Bella cleared her throat and lifted the microphone. “H-Hello!” Despite her delicate voice, the crowd ceased their chatter as they directed their eyes at her. She swallowed to get rid of her dry throat, and gripped the microphone to steady her trembling hands. “W-Welcome to Altissia’s annual Easter egg hunt. As you may know, it’s a fun competition where anyone can participate. The rules are simple: Find all the Easter eggs hidden all over the lovely city, and whoever finds the most eggs wins.”

This was so nerve-wracking, Bella hoped her voice hadn’t faded as she spoke. But once she found her boyfriend Hedera in the crowd, giving her a smile of encouragement, she started to relax. Long red hair flowed with the cool breeze, his emerald eyes standing out from his chartreuse shirt and shorts, both tight enough to accentuate his body. She refocused on the crowd before her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

“Now before the hunt begins, there’s now a new addition to the game. Out of all the eggs hiding all over Altissia, there’s a platinum egg. Whoever finds this egg will not only win the game, but they will also win one of these special prizes!”

Bella stepped aside and lifted the blanket to reveal a set of prizes locked in various glass boxes. A golden chocobo statue. A black guitar. A medieval-themed assassin costume with exquisite detail. A brand new cookbook that hadn’t hit stores yet. A silver heart-shaped music box with a giant crystal attached to the top. 

“OMG!” Prompto’s hands itched to take the statue. Anything of chocobos captured his attention, and this was no exception.

Noctis gawked at the costume, his jaw hanging. A perfect costume for the next convention! The fire in Ignis’ eyes ignited over the cookbook. A thousand recipes awaited him in that book! Gladio demanded that guitar. He could learn how to play for Roawyn, and possibly sing a duet with her. That is, when his friends weren’t there to embarrass him.

Ardyn had his gaze locked on the last prize: A metallic pink fedora with big white and pale pink roses on one side, its plastic leaves a pure gold color.

“Ahhhhhh~! The hat of my dreams!!”

The Chocobros exchanged lighthearted competitive glances at one another. Ravus narrowed his eyes at them, but Ardyn was the main target. 

“That music box would be an ideal gift for Lunafreya,” he mused to himself. “I must have it.”

“Dear Prince, surely you are mistaken! It is I who shall retrieve the platinum egg and claim my prize.”

“Tch! You have an excessive amount of hats. You can survive without that hideous thing.”

“How dare you?!” 

“Ravus!” Luna scolded.

“Awww, no way!” Prompto exclaimed, grinning. “I’m the one who’s going to win.”

“I’m getting that costume,” Noctis muttered with determination.

“Those recipes belong to me,” Ignis vowed. 

“I want to perform a serenade,” Gladio confessed to Roawyn.

“Really?? Then we’re getting that guitar.”

“That’s my girl.”

Bella giggled, pleased by everyone’s piqued interest. “The lucky winner will take the prize of their choice! So this is your chance to get one of these before they are released in stores! Good luck!”

Ardyn, Ravus, the Chocobros, and Roawyn gave each other their last glances. Bella sounded the horn, and the crowd dissolved. As everyone scattered, she followed Ravus. She wasn’t going to let him misbehave.

With a sigh of relief, Bella sank to her seat. “Glad that’s over.” She smiled to herself. “I wonder who’s going to win this year…?”

* * *

Ardyn frantically searched for the platinum egg while snatching the eggs he found along the way. That hat was the most beautiful hat he had ever laid eyes on, and he had fallen in love with it in a heartbeat. He would find that egg before anyone else dared to take it.

“Where is it? Where is it?” He darted across the long bridge, dodging other people with grace. “It could be anywhere! I must find it. I must obtain that hat!” 

Without prying eyes, he stopped at a building and used his daemon powers to reach the rooftops. His abilities were still a curse, but they did have their advantages. 

He stopped at a roof and stood still. “Where could it be hiding??” He stepped forward. “Oh, the possibilities! No matter. I shall be the winner of the game.” With a cocky smirk, Ardyn hurried off.

* * *

Ignis stood on a rooftop, using the view from above to his advantage. “If I were a platinum Easter egg, where would I hide??” Somewhere where nobody would dare to check, that was his conclusion. But where exactly?

A black blur darted in the air. Ignis blinked twice. What in Eos was that? His gaze checked every direction, but he didn’t see anything. 

“That’s…odd.” Did he imagine it? It couldn’t have been a daemon, not here in broad daylight. Ignis smacked a hand on his forehead. “I’m not feverish…” He shook his head. “It must have been in illusion. I must focus on seeking that egg.”

Ignis warped away, passing Ardyn, who had peeked from a pair of plant trees with a playful grin. And a light pink egg with rainbow stars.

“Ahhh, the perks of my abilities.” He set the egg in his basket. “I make others question their sanity.”

* * *

“Roawyn!” Gladio cried from the tables outside of a restaurant. “I think I found it!”

“Gladio, I doubt it’s under there.” She checked the top of the umbrellas, rolling the eggs so they landed in her basket.

“I’m telling you, it’s the egg.” He tried to stand up, but forgot he was still on the table, so he banged his head against it. “Nnngh!” He moved out of the way and got to his feet, rubbing his head. The egg was in his possession, but his grin collapsed when he realized it was a very pale, whitish-blue. “Damn!”

“Told you so. It’s a special egg, silly. It won’t be out in the open, or else everyone would be fighting each other over it.”

“Come on! Maybe it’s inside a shop.” He gripped her hand and dragged her along.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to buy me a gift?”

“No!…Err, yes! I’ll get you a gift, then we’ll find that egg.”

* * *

Noctis panted as he ran down the streets. Where would a platinum egg be located, anyway? Suddenly, he screeched to a halt when he saw something shiny in the boat. He gasped and zoomed straight to it. Could it be?! Well, that was easy.

“Yes! That costume is mine!” 

He stepped onto the boat and reached under the boat’s seat, unaware of Ardyn sprinting like a speeding bullet on the other side. “Young Prince, you will not be victorious!” He jumped over the path of water, violently landing right on the boat. 

“Ardyn!!” Noctis clung on to the shaking boat. 

“Hand over the egg!” 

“Nope. You lost, Ardyn.” 

He exposed the egg, and…realized it was a metallic gold-colored egg. Wrong color. Both Ardyn and Noctis groaned and spoke simultaneously.

“Curses!”

“Damn!”

“I still have a chance!” Ardyn jumped cheerfully and blasted out of the boat in a hurry. 

Noctis waited until the boat steadied itself again, looking green now. “…I think I’m going to be sick. Thanks a lot, Ardyn.” His hunt came to a complete halt when he leaned over the boat and hurled.

* * *

Prompto hadn’t had this much exercise since the day he had to chase Cinis back in the Citadel. He wanted that statue! It would be a perfect for a selfie, so he could post it online. Now if he could just find that egg.

“Platinum egg, platinum egg.” He checked under the umbrellas of a small restaurant, believing it would be there. “Man, now I want eggs.” 

Craving for some food, Prompto entered the restaurant. He took a while, but he made his exit a while later, munching on a breakfast burrito.

“Shit. I thought the egg would be in there.” He could scratch restaurants off the list.

* * *

“Ravus, I do not need a music box.” Luna chased after Ravus to the best of her ability in her heels. “Must you turn this into a competition between you and Ardyn?”

“Lunafreya, he considers himself the King of everything, and I shall be the one to deflate his ego.”

“Are you doing this to inflate yours?” Ravus gave her a deep sneer. Although she was supposed to reprimand him, she let out a tiny laugh while picking up an egg blending in with the roses. “Calm yourself. You may seek the music box for me once it is released in stores.”

Ravus let himself process her words. Maybe he was being ridiculous and childish. Luna wished for this event to be fun, and he would hate to ruin it for her.

“Very well.” He smiled. “Come now, there must be more eggs within our location.”

The Nox Fleuret siblings explored the area, scanning the small bushes, the passageways, anywhere where an egg could be present. 

A blinding light directly hit Ravus’ eyes, and he lifted his metallic hand to block it. “The sun is rather garish at the moment.”

“Pardon?” She glanced at him, then caught a similar light. She shielded her eyes. That wasn’t the sun, but the lamppost that was just up a set of stairs. 

Ravus returned to egg hunting, oblivious of the light’s source. Luna took the stairs to get a better look at the lamppost. Tilting her head in several directions, Luna noticed an oval-shaped object inside one of the lanterns, which didn’t match the light bulbs in the others. The platinum egg!

“Ravus!” Luna exclaimed, smiling.

“What is it?” Ravus asked dryly, checking a tree.

Luna stood on her tiptoes, opened the lantern, and delicately grabbed the platinum egg. “The platinum egg! I found it!”

Ravus dashed to his sister in a snap, eyes reflecting his joyous state. “Excellent! Lunafreya, I love you, my dear sis-“

Ardyn swooped down from a window’s awning canopy, snatched the egg, and ran off. “Thank you, Lady Lunafreya!”

The siblings were speechless. Ravus broke the silence with a snarl, clenching his Easter basket, and charged after him. “Ardyyyyyyyn!!”

“Ravus!!” Luna cried in frustration, then sighed. So much for not turning this into a competition. “…Well, I can still enjoy this event on my own.”

* * *

The Chocobros and Roawyn were running from various directions, taking the stairs of both ends of the large bridge. 

“Any luck?” Noctis breathed, his basket full of eggs.

Prompto heaved, the trip up the stairs feeling like a heavy task. “No luck, Noct.” He fell on his knees, a couple of eggs rolling out of his basket. 

Gladio and Roawyn carried their baskets chock-full of eggs. “No sign of the egg.”

Roawyn shrugged. “But on the bright side, we got plenty of eggs.”

Ignis had lost all hope in finding the platinum egg, but was content with the eggs he had obtained. “It was fun, however. Perhaps we should return to-“

“Ravus, you cannot catch me!” Ardyn teased as he rushed past the group, laughing like a little boy who had taken someone’s possession. Ravus ran past everyone before anyone could react.

“Ardyn, you shall not win!!”

Everybody perked up with newfound determination and followed the speedy duo. The chase was on as Ardyn’s laughter filled the air. He finally had the egg, and soon the hat would be his! He won! He actually won the game and the hat!

He skidded and did a tight turn, with Ravus in hot pursuit of him. Ardyn peeked over his shoulder, not slowing down at all. “My, my, aren’t you eager to claim your prize!”

“You have won countless events, but not this one!”

He burst into even more laughter. “My dear friend, you simply have to try harder!”

Noctis warped straight toward Ardyn from another direction. The chancellor sensed his fingers were empty, so he screeched to a halt. 

“My egg!!”

“Tch! That fool!” Ravus bolted. Ardyn didn’t hesitate to follow.

Noctis hurried down an archway, placing the platinum egg in his basket. He peeked out of his hiding place and looked both ways. No one was in sight. He sighed in relief and took a seat on the ground, wiping his forehead. He figured he’d rest for a while before he returned to Bella.

He picked up the platinum egg, admiring its shiny color and watching it reflecting the sun. And preventing the egg from blinding him. “This is my lucky day.”

Prompto zipped by and took the egg. “Yoink!” 

“Hey!” Noctis rose and chased Prompto with a teasing smirk. 

“Your loss, No-“ He screamed when his foot slipped, and rolled down the stairs. His basket spilled all of his eggs. The platinum egg rolled who knows where.

“Prompto!!” Noctis picked up his pace, rushing down the stairs. “You okay??” He set his basket to the side and helped his friend get back on his feet.

Prompto groaned and rubbed his throbbing arm. “Yeah. I think I’m okay.” He grunted and started picking up his eggs.

“You sure you didn’t break anything?”

“Nah. It’s cool.” 

Noctis picked up a bunch of eggs. “Here, let me help.”

“At last!” Ignis announced, holding the platinum egg in triumph. “Now I can create those new dishes!” 

Noctis and Prompto hastily gathered the eggs just when Ignis sprinted away. 

“Happy Easter to me!”

Gladio jumped from under a table, and grabbed his arm. “Gotcha!”

“Gladio!” He gasped. 

Roawyn seized the egg and scurried to the walkway. “Got it!”

Gladio released him and followed her. “Nice try, Iggy!”

His eyes turned a fiery blue and he chased the duo. “Your victory will be a recipe of failure!”

Noctis and Prompto slipped past Ignis. Noctis panted. “Damn! Gladio and Roawyn are going to win!”

“Not if I can help it!”

Ignis ran faster to keep up with them. “There can only be one winner!”

In the end, the three of them were smiling during the chase. Gladio and Roawyn could be heard laughing ahead of them.

Ardyn and Ravus tried to outrun each other, and when they locked on to the couple, they both smiled.

But Ardyn wasn’t going to let Ravus take it. “Whoops!” He pretended to slip. Ravus tripped on his leg, slamming onto the concrete.

“ARGH! You imbecile!” 

“It was an accident!” Ardyn hollered from afar. 

“Lies!!”

This was it! Ardyn inched closer to Gladio and Roawyn, but he discovered that so were Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto. No, that egg belonged to him! The hat would belong to him; it _begged_ for Ardyn to make it the latest addition to his collection. Its metallic beauty was to die for, and he would claim it before anyone else.

The open area was crowded once more as Bella counted each person’s eggs. Ravus had caught up with them and stole the egg from Roawyn, but then Noctis snatched it from him. Ignis and Prompto attempted to grab it, but Gladio smacked it out of Noctis’ hand and away from theirs. Ardyn jumped and caught the egg with a booming “Yes!” and zoomed past them.

But all six of his opponents lunged at him. The impact caused the egg fly in the air. Everyone hit the ground with a loud thud, and their eggs scattered all over the place. 

“The egg!!” Ardyn pushed everyone off him and crawled toward the eggs. “Where is it?!”

Ravus groaned. “It has to be around here.”

“I don’t see it,” Noctis pointed out. So many eggs, and a bunch of them were metallic and/or looked like they were platinum, but they weren’t. The platinum egg rolled far from the group at a rapid pace until it slowed to a stop at someone’s ankle. 

“Hmmm?” The person perked up and lowered his gaze. A silver metallic hand reached for the egg. “Holy shit! Babe! Nozomi, look!”

A woman with light blue eyes and a ruffled pale pink dress turned to him, her copper red hair cascading down her shoulders. “What is it?” 

“It’s the egg!” 

Ardyn and the rest of the group froze. Ravus cursed to himself while the Chocobros sighed. Roawyn patted Gladio’s shoulder.

“We tried our best.”

“My hat!” Ardyn whined dramatically.

The man holding the coveted egg grinned and ran through the crowd, black hair bouncing on his back. “Hey, Miss Crystallum! I got the platinum egg!”

“We have a winner!” Bella announced, counting the last batch of eggs. She made her way toward the man that had won without any effort. 

The crowd’s reactions ranged from casual defeat to deep disappointment as Bella led the man to the special prizes. The woman who accompanied him, Nozomi, giggled and kissed the man’s cheek. 

After the eggs were back in their baskets, Ardyn and the rest of the group accepted their failure. The hunt was over. The group relaxed at the tables when everyone else had departed.

Ardyn mourned the loss. “So much for the hat of my wildest fantasies.”

Ravus opened one of the eggs and ate a chocolate. “That hat was disgusting. That music box, however…” He trailed off and ate a few more chocolates.

“There goes the serenade,” Gladio muttered, sharing some jelly beans with Roawyn. 

“I can give you a serenade if you like,” Roawyn teased, but her serious gaze contrasted it. 

“Huh. I like the sound of that.”

Ignis didn’t seem upset. “On second thought, I do not require a cookbook.”

Prompto’s cheeks were stuffed with gummy Moogles. “Since when did you ever need one?”

Luna glided toward the group. She was the last one to return to the starting point, but she did witness the events that had occurred, including the unexpected winner.

“I suppose none of you had won, but I do hope you have all enjoyed yourselves.”

Their gazes shifted to the man who had won by pure luck (and their crazy shenanigans). Despite not winning, they all smiled.

“Lunafreya is correct,” Ravus admitted, then faced Ardyn. “I relished in how I was capable of chasing you for so long.”

“It was quite an adventure,” Ardyn agreed, chuckling. “Alright, alright. It is simply a hat.” 

The man walked to the group with his girlfriend, happy with the black guitar that Gladio tried to get. “Hey. Your friend told us what happened.” His gaze referred to Luna briefly. “Sounds like you guys had one hell of a good time.”

Ardyn stared at the guitar in weak disapproval. “I would have chosen the hat.”

“That thing??” The man’s lavender eyes reflected his distaste. “It was too flashy for my taste.”

“I agree,” Nozomi said in a soft voice.

Ravus’ smirk conquered his frown. “Finally, a man who understands good taste.”

“Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the hunt. Happy Easter!” He gave them a friendly wave and took Nozomi’s hand. “Come on, babe, let’s go home and devour our candy.”

A light shade of red powdered Nozomi’s cheeks as they walked away. “Okay, Haiji.”

Ardyn savored some of the bonbons from an egg. “I shall win the next Easter egg hunt, I assure you.”

Ravus scowled, but shortly softened his expression. “Save your determination for next year, Chancellor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! That certain character is a Danganronpa character! Surprise! My AU Haiji and my DR OC Nozomi make their guest appearances.


	18. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even an immortal man deserves to have birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been that long???? Wow. I accidentally missed Ardyn’s birthday! I forgot it was on April 30th. Emotional drama got the best of me, and of course real life isn’t the best nowadays. But I’m fine though! I didn’t abandon the series. It should get a boost, but I don’t like making promises I can’t keep. Anyway, Happy Late Birthday, Ardyn!!!
> 
> Amor’s phrases:
> 
> Oye - Hey  
Que romántico - How romantic  
Muy bien - Very good  
Muy picante - Very spicy
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

Ardyn slumped on his leather sofa wearing his pink velvet pajamas. A carton of mango ice cream was in his possession as he stabbed the silver spoon into its bright orange surface. Mango ice cream, or anything with mango in it, always put a smile on his face. But on this lazy uneventful day, the sweet and juicy ice cream didn’t work its magic like it usually did.

His birthday had arrived a month ago. But he skipped it. He had his job to “thank” for having him miss out on celebrating the special day. The part that saddened him was that nobody remembered. The hurt that came over him made him feel worse. An odd feeling, in his opinion. Birthdays haven’t been a priority for ages due to his…condition. But this time he genuinely wished he had the chance to celebrate it with others. He couldn’t identify the reason, but there was no denying how he felt. Loneliness had the tendency to get to him once in a while. And maybe he missed those old days when his birthday was an event worth celebrating.

Ardyn released a drawn-out sigh. “Another lost birthday. Such a tragedy.” He absentmindedly gobbled up some more ice cream, brooding in silence. “I never anticipated I would express true disappointment. How surprising.”

His cell phone’s rock ringtone snapped him out of his gloom. Cornelia’s name was glowing on the screen. The glimmer in his eyes came back as he picked up his phone and tapped the green button.

“Hello, my beloved Cornelia!” 

“Hi, Ardyn! I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is your inquiry, my beloved queen?”

“Do you like chocolate or vanilla?”

“Pardon me??” That was a random question. 

“Chocolate or vanilla?” She asked patiently. “I’m going to buy some ice cream.” 

“Oh, how delightful! Well now, I shall choose…Oh, what a dilemma…! Vanilla. Classic, but still delectable.”

“Great! Thanks! I’ll be at your place soon.”

The call ended, leaving Ardyn perplexed. He brushed off the question and consumed more ice cream. A mango and vanilla ice cream sundae did sound delicious, and he could use some of his new dessert toppings to add more flair to it. Some of his large closet full of toppings of all kinds. Ardyn took his dessert decorating quite seriously.

Cornelia unlocked the door to his luxurious mansion and stepped inside, carrying a bucket of vanilla ice cream. The frills of her pale periwinkle dress moved gracefully with her, almost caressing her legs. Her icy blond locks were like a waterfall that now reached to her waist. 

Realizing her boyfriend was absent, she whispered to someone waiting outside. “I’ll keep him busy. Get everything ready in the backyard and text me when you’re finished.”

Then she closed the door and her heels carried her down the elegant hallways, looking like she might start skipping. Elated about what was to come, she sang, “Ardyn! I got the ice cream!”

Ardyn popped out of the kitchen before she could even blink. “Excellent! I have prepared all of my toppings for the sundaes.”

“I knew you would.” 

Cornelia followed him into the fancy kitchen…and encountered all of the toppings in existence. Bottles full of sprinkles, edible pearls, and chocolate chips cluttered the countertops. Jars of icing and frosting occupied the entire mahogany table. The cabinets were full of boxes of cookies, fruit pieces, and candy. Everything came in probably a hundred colors if her calculations were anything to go by.

“Shall we begin creating our delicious masterpiece?”

_Keeping Ardyn busy will be a piece of cake,_ Cornelia thought as she laughed out loud. “Yeah! Let’s get started.”

While Ardyn prepared the big bowl for the ice cream sundae, Cornelia watched the Chocobros from the window. They were carrying everything to the backyard without making a sound. She gave them a thumbs-up, indicating that she would keep him busy until they were ready. 

Cornelia turned to join Ardyn, ready to distract him with some ice cream fun and her beautiful presence. But little did she know, Ardyn caught a glimpse of the Chocobros before they even made themselves scarce. However, he feigned ignorance when she hurried to his side. He had a good feeling what was going on, but would play along for her sake.

* * *

The Chocobros and their friends were setting up the decorations, all decked in various shades of pink. Pink balloons, pink ribbons, and pink party hats (and the wacky kind too). The presents were also pink, their bows bigger than the boxes themselves, covered with either glitter or sequins. They were piled on the table next to the the giant pink cake shaped like a star, with star sprinkles and plastic golden stars decorating its surface. A fitting design for the chancellor, the star of the party.

Noctis helped set up plates of food on another table. “Hey, Ignis? What’s with the box?”

“Hmmmm?” Ignis held a plain white box as if it weren’t a strange thing to do. “It’s nothing significant.”

“You said it’s a present. Why don’t you just put it with the others?”

“Cornelia requested that I guard it with my life. I cannot defy her words.” 

Gladio blew up a balloon. “She meant it too. It must be a very special present for Ardyn.”

“What’s so special about it?” Noctis stopped his task to take a peek.

One finger touching the box was all it took for Ignis to jump back like he was protecting one of his precious cooked meals. “Careful! If it were to meet an untimely demise, Cornelia would never forgive me.”

“Geez! Okay, okay.” Noctis eyed his friend like he had gone mental, and made the smart decision to distance himself. His gaze shifted to Gladio only to receive a shrug from him. 

“I’m so excited,” Bella said timidly to Pandora, tying up the balloons on the tree. 

“Me too,” Pandora returned. “It’s not fair that he missed his birthday, so he deserves to celebrate it. Better late than never.”

Bella’s bats nodded with unified squeaks. They all wore pink accessories, pink ribbons for the girls and bow ties for the boys. Cupcake and Peppermint cuddled on a tree branch, squeaking amongst themselves. Caramel and Licorice were nibbling on some berries together, with Licorice trying to eat more than her. Caramel accepted his challenge with gusto. Flayn relaxed on the table with the presents, and was greeted by one of Marshmallow’s deep, suave squeaks. He wrapped a wing around Flayn, who teasingly squeaked at him.

Roawyn took a sip of lemonade, amused by their interaction. “You two are reenacting Ardyn and Cornelia’s moments, I swear.”

Bella giggled. “They’re adorable babies.” She petted the bat couple.

Amor and Minerva were securing the birthday sign that said “Happy Birthday, Ardyn Izunia!” on the fence. “Oye, Minerva,” Amor spoke. “How was your date with Safay?”

“Why do you wish to know?” The light blue-haired woman inquired dryly, but the twinkle in her sapphire eyes betrayed her.

“Just curious. Que romántico that you’re spending more time with him.”

“Hmmm.” Her lips twitched into a tiny smile. “I can tell you the details later. Lift the sign a little higher.”

“On it.”

Yanna nuzzled Prompto as they relaxed under a tree. “You guys are so sweet for doing this.”

“It was Cornelia’s idea. It sucks that Ardyn couldn’t enjoy his birthday. Knowing him, he would have done something wild.”

“No kidding.” 

Noctis watched Ignis set the mystery box on the table to help prepare the food on the other table. Like a little boy, the prince tiptoed to see what was inside the box. Whatever Ignis was tasked to protect, he didn’t want to get caught red-handed. But he was too curious to ignore the box.

“Noct,” Ignis warned in a razor-sharp tone.

“Shit!”

When the prince stepped away knowing that he failed, Ignis reprimanded him with a glare. Then he returned to the food, setting up the large plate of burgers. And then an idea spoke to him. He made certain Noctis didn’t look back before he snuck small slices of lettuce, tomato, and onion into the lone plain burger meant for the prince. They were perfectly hidden. If he couldn’t convince Noctis to eat vegetables, maybe he could trick him into doing so. A cunning idea coming from the dignified man, but one way or another, he was going to make Noctis eat his vegetables.

* * *

“Ahhhhhh, such a magnificent display of sweetness!” 

Feelings of joy and amazement fluttered in Ardyn’s amber gaze. Cornelia’s periwinkle blue sparkled, sharing his mood. With their romantic and creative teamwork, they created a large heart-shaped mango and vanilla ice cream sundae. Hot pink heart sprinkles dotted the scoops. Thin lines of strawberry glaze drizzled down the scoops, with tiny pink and white macaroons surrounding the entire sundae. Whipped cream sat on the very top of the sundae, with a mango slice cushioned in its fluffy white surface. 

“It truly is beautiful,” Cornelia agreed. Her phone vibrated, so she checked to see the text. Ignis had sent the message she had been waiting for.

_The preparations are complete! The birthday party can commence._

Ardyn snatched a pair of silver spoons. “Shall we savor our tasty treat?”

Cornelia put her phone away. “Actually, let’s save it for later.”

“Pardon???”

Cornelia took his hand and led him outside. His lips parted to say something, but he didn’t have enough time to speak when he received a special greeting in his backyard.

“Surprise!!!” The whole group cheered with their arms spread while Prompto tossed pink confetti in the air.

A lovely gasp was all Ardyn could do as he lifted his hands over his mouth. “My goodness! What is all of this?” His face was glowing with merriment.

Cornelia kissed his cheek. “It’s your late birthday party!”

Bella hugged him tight. “We didn’t like that you spent your birthday doing nothing but work, so Cornelia came up with the idea to arrange a party for you.” 

Cornelia looked back at the pink-themed party. “It’s not as extravagant as you had imagined, but I hope you like it.”

“Like it?” Ardyn’s perfect smile grew twice in size. “I love it! You even remembered to include every single shade of pink. Excluding salmon. I made certain of it.”

Cornelia’s eyes widened, and the rest of the crowd matched her expression. “What?”

He tried to play it cool, but a twitch of his lips ruined the act. “They were scurrying back and forth from the window like energetic rabbits, my dear.”

“Prompto!” Cornelia snapped at him, making him duck.

“How would you know it was me??”

“You must have been playing with Cinis.”

“No I wasn’t.”

Yanna twirled a strand of her hair, giggling. “Yeah, you were. I saw you.”

“Yanna, come on!” 

Minerva and Pandora started eating their burgers. “Nice going,” they remarked.

Noctis plopped onto a chair and grabbed his plate of food. “Damn, Ardyn knew all along. Well, we tried.” He took a bite of his burger. He chewed casually, but he immediately stopped.

Ardyn patted his shoulder. “Why, dear Prince, why the revulsion?” 

Noctis forced himself to swallow the mouthful of food. “Who put vegetables in my burger?” He choked.

“Maybe you took the wrong one,” Gladio suggested.

“No, Ignis was the one who gave me the-…”

Noctis abruptly shot an annoyed expression at Ignis, who pretended to be wiping away imaginary dust from his pants. 

“Iggy!”

Bella pouted at him. “Ignis, that was mean.”

“I apologize, but he needed to try them.”

“Muy bien, Noctis!” Amor smacked his back. “About time you’re eating your vegetables like a big boy!”

Noctis pushed the plate aside. “Not really. I still hate vegetables.”

Everyone else laughed, especially Ardyn. “No need to fret. I shall eat the vegetables.”

“You eat everything.”

“I am well aware of that,” the chancellor said with pride. “Oh! Allow me to bring my favorite salsa for the burgers.”

Ardyn skipped back into the mansion to retrieve his jar of salsa. When he returned to the backyard, Cinis followed him to the table, flaunting her big hot pink bow. She gad grown bigger in the past six months. Cinis would soon become a fully grown chocobo ready to take Ardyn for a ride.

“I’ve always enjoyed this salsa. I made it myself.”

The party had a smooth start as everyone prepared their meals, socializing and giving Ardyn the birthday boy all of their attention. And he relished every second of it.

“Hey, Ardyn,” Noctis spoke as he ate. “If you knew you would miss your birthday, why didn’t you tell us? We could have figured something out.”

The chancellor shrugged. “I didn’t wish to be an inconvenience. It was only one birthday.” One out of hundreds of birthdays he had missed intentionally, but he kept the dark truth to himself.

Bella inhaled a harsh breath, startling everyone. “G-Guys…! I need water!”

“What?” Noctis blinked.

Minerva coughed hard. “It burns…!”

“The salsa!” Amor clarified to the prince. “It’s muy picante!!”

Ardyn was impressed by everyone rushing to the giant gallon of water and chugging down multiple glasses of water. Only Noctis and Roawyn remained unaffected.

Unfazed by the frantic group craving for water, Ardyn enjoyed his burger. “Isn’t the salsa delicious?” 

Noctis ate like normal, loving the way the salsa tasted. “It’s pretty good.”

Roawyn nodded eagerly with her mouth full. “Hell yeah!” She noticed Gladio drinking his fourth cup of water. “Gladio, it’s not _that_ spicy.”

Gladio panted hard. “Even tough guys have limits, Roawyn.”

“Fine, I’ll eat your burger.”

“Fine by me.”

Ardyn devoured his meal, savoring the salsa and his surroundings. Now this was what Ardyn called a birthday party. Usually he preferred big, boisterous parties with the fanciest of food and drinks and dazzling decorations, but everyone’s efforts for this party helped him appreciate the simpler kinds of events. It wasn’t like he couldn’t liven things up. He had a habit of doing that without too much trouble, and it showed. Perhaps skipping his birthday every year wasn’t the best idea. He had forgotten how much fun it was to be the star for a day. Not that he wasn’t the star on other days. Maybe on his next birthday, he could come up with an unforgettable party that would be mind-blowing. Knowing the chancellor, it was destined to be a showstopper.


	19. Just Pick A Shade!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s tougher than picking a color? Picking one for Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ardyn’s Antics” returns with a new chapter! This one came to me when I strolled past the paint section at Wal-Mart, and I thought, “Would Ardyn have trouble choosing a color?” And this chapter was born. Lol
> 
> _Notes:_
> 
> Ay, caramba! - Exclamation to express surprise, pain, etc.  
Estas seguro? - Are you sure?  
Escoge el color - Choose the color  
Ay que la- - Oh what the-  
Fue mi culpa - It was my fault 
> 
> *Requests are allowed, so if anyone has ideas, place them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. Note that there might be some ideas that I can't do. Now I'm not sure what my limits are, but I'll make sure to let you know what I won't do. Other than that, I'll tackle any ideas that I'll receive. Looking forward to reading your ideas!*

“Ardyn.” Ravus tapped his foot faster than he could speak. He was scowling at the chancellor. Like always. “Why did you drag me here, of all places?”

“Dear Prince, you have been doing nothing but work. I had to do something to add a little spice to your monotonous days!”

“You call this spice?” He muttered, his open arms gesturing to where they were.

“Certainly! It’s a fun place, at least to yours truly.”

Ardyn and Ravus were at a giant store that sold plenty of items to decorate people’s homes. Furniture, home appliances, pillows, carpets, floor/carpet samples, towels, the store had anything to add life and personality to someone’s home. Interior design was one of the things the chancellor loved. The mansion remained consistent on the outside, but on the inside, if Ardyn was in the mood for it, there was bound to be changes here and there. His favorite thing to do out of all the endless possibilities for home design had always been choosing the colors for everything. And he wanted to choose a color for one thing in particular. 

A handful of pink color swatches occupied his hands as he wondered which one appealed to him the most. “My bedroom walls require a new shade of pink. But which one shall win my heart?”

“Is pale pink out of fashion?” Ravus asked sarcastically. “I did not notice.”

Ardyn’s hearty laughter traveled down the long aisle. “No, you silly man! Pale pink has been moved to my bathroom. The color soothes the body and mind, so there’s no better place for the delicate hue.”

Ravus just sighed, only half-listening. “Please let us not take too long.”

“Enjoy yourself, Ravus. Surely you can find something that captures your eye. Now run along while I focus on selecting the right hue.”

“Very well,” he grumbled, leaving Ardyn alone in the pink paint aisle. “Pale pink soothes the body and mind. Tch. Him not rambling soothes my body and mind.”

Meanwhile, Ardyn remained by the color swatches, picking up and putting them away when he decided none of those shades would be chosen. Only to grab some of the ones he supposedly rejected. He had so many of them in his hands, it was a miracle he didn’t let any of them drop. He hummed to himself while mentally debating which pink would suit the bedroom walls. With his penchant for pink, any shade would look marvelous in his bedroom. Except for the salmon hues, of course.

Bella, Amor, Minerva, and Cornelia entered the store, laughing over something they were discussing.

“And that’s how Hedera came to my house completely topless,” Bella said with gentle giggles.

Amor snickered. “His vest was torn to shreds while hunting daemons, and he never bothered to get a spare before visiting you? Ay caramba! You’re one lucky lady!”

Minerva wasn’t that surprised. “Hmph. It would be embarrassing if Safay did something similar.”

“Minerva,” Cornelia replied with a hint of amusement, “are you in denial again?”

“About what?”

“About Safay’s good looks. I’ve seen how you stare at him.” She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

The beautiful blue general maintained her cool composure. “Tch. I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Amor patted her back. “Ay, ay, ay, you’re stubborn. It’s no wonder he likes you. He’s got a thing for serious women.”

The response alone caused the heat to rise up to Minerva’s cheeks and her sapphire eyes to dilate. She pouted and looked away, making the women laugh.

Bella perked up when she saw Ardyn from afar. “Ardyn’s here!” She clapped happily before scurrying away.

Cornelia perked up as well. “Hey, wait up!”

The rhythm of Bella’s kitten heels clicking on the wooden floor followed her all the way to the pink paint aisle. Cornelia’s boots clicked behind her.

Bella slowed to a stop. “Hello, Ardyn.”

Ardyn smiled at her petite friend. “Hello, Bella!” He heard Cornelia arriving behind her. “Hello, my beloved~.”

“Hello, sweetheart!” Cornelia threw herself into his embrace and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“What brings you here?”

“I came to see if there are cute pillows,” Bella answered. 

Cornelia hopped off Ardyn. “I need a new lamp. How about you?”

“My bedroom walls require a new color. Would you like to assist me?”

Minerva stood beside Amor. “Can’t decide?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s quite the dilemma.” He lifted his hands, chock-full of pink color swatches.

“Pandora can relate to that.” Minerva browsed through his choices. The rest of the women browsed with her. “Hmmmm. How about…raspberry?”

“No, hot pink,” Amor chimed, placing a finger on the hot pink swatch. “It suits your personality!”

Bella peeked at the swatches. “I like cotton candy pink.”

Cornelia’s finger stroked the color swatches until it stopped on one. “Rose pink looks nice.”

Ardyn chuckled at the women suggesting their choices. “Well now, these are fine choices, but alas, they don’t resonate with me. But perhaps all of you ladies can assist me in finding the perfect pink! Oh, but please ignore the salmons. They are hideous.”

Cornelia picked up several color swatches, ignoring the shades he deeply despised. “Sure thing! Let’s get started.”

Ravus strolled by, holding a can of paint. Ardyn grinned. “Ravus! Would you like to assist me in selecting a shade of pink?”

“No,” he said quickly, picking up his pace in case he got dragged into it. 

Ardyn watched him leave and then shrugged at the women. “Well, I tried my best.”

* * *

An hour had passed since the ladies joined Ardyn on his search for the right pink, but he had been unable to choose a shade of pink. Everyone was stumped.

Minerva exhaled a long breath and walked away. “I’m getting bored. Keep deciding without me. I’m going to the blue aisle to get paint for Pandora.”

“Okay, Minerva, see you later,” Bella said, holding color swatches that she thought would impress Ardyn. “Okay, Ardyn, how about these??”

“Hmmmmmm…Metallic shades aren’t speaking to me.”

“Oh, okay.” That was easy. Progress had been made as Bella slipped the metallic pinks back in their respective spots.

“On second thought,” Ardyn suddenly proclaimed, “do bring them here. I think one captivated me.”

Bella retrieved the colors again and sprinted back to him. “Which one was it? Steel pink? Silver-pink? Metallic magenta?”

“I think metallic magenta. It shines with enough bravado to rival my own.”

“Yay!” Bella slipped the approved color swatch out and placed the rest of the swatches back in their spots again.

Cornelia hummed, holding a myriad of reddish-pink color swatches. “Cerise is still a candidate, right?”

“Yes, of course! Well, actually, set it aside.” Cornelia did just that. Ardyn eyed the swatch again. “No, never mind, I wish to reconsider.”

Cornelia took the swatch again. “Okay. Cerise, metallic magenta, and what else?”

Amor lifted two color swatches. “Bright pink and flamingo pink.”

“Yes! Well, perhaps. Drop bright pink and bring back pearl pink.”

“But you dropped it a half-hour ago. Estás seguro??”

“It won’t hurt to get a second look.” Ardyn gave a halfhearted shrug. “My options must remain open.”

* * *

What Ardyn’s female friends didn’t know until now was how indecisive the chancellor even was at choosing one single color! He had been considering, reconsidering, accepting, and rejecting every single shade of pink over and over again. They had been running down the aisle during the next several hours, bringing back and putting away color swatches more than they had wanted. 

Amor’s energy had plummeted and started to find the task tedious, and Cornelia grew tired of going back and forth with colors. Bella’s last trip had her picking up previously rejected colors from the far end of the aisle, only for Ardyn to decline them all.

She hurried to set them back for the umpteenth time, only for Ardyn to holler, “I changed my mind! Rose quartz intrigues me!”

Bella heaved, mildly annoyed. “But he rejected it twenty times!” She complained to herself before running back with the color swatch.

Amor darted from the other end of the aisle, her arms hugging about fifty color swatches. She looked frustrated by the time she returned to Ardyn. “Okay, escoge el color.”

“I have been hasty. Do put them back.”

“Qué?!” 

“Nothing too brilliant. Not that I loathe them, I adore them all! But I wish to seek a color that’s more subtle.”

Amor huffed and just complied, but her irritation was rapidly increasing. Ardyn didn’t seem to notice her sour mood. She had been having fun, but that fun had died over an hour ago. 

Cornelia groaned after putting back so many color swatches, she had to support herself on a shelf. “Ardyn, it’s been three hours. Have you decided yet?”

“No, my dear, I have not.” His hands held the abundance of color swatches he had chosen. He had narrowed down his options, but still remained undecided. “Such a dilemma!” He exclaimed dramatically.

Bella panted on her way back to the group. The delicate woman’s fatigue was undeniable as she dragged herself. “I-“ she breathed, “I’m back.”

“Oh, Cornelia?” Ardyn’s sultry smile greeted his beloved queen, a smile she loved with all her heart, but with her bad mood, she was repulsed by how casual he looked.

“Yes, Ardyn?” She asked, forcing a smile.

“Be a dear and bring the light pink lace and carnation pink swatches.”

“Wait, again???” Cornelia rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Ardyn, you rejected them about a hundred times.”

“You counted?” Amor demanded in strong disbelief, returning with a massive number of soft pink swatches in her arm. Cornelia merely nodded.

“Oh, and Amor, I was incorrect. Neon pinks have always appealed to me, so bring all of them back.”

“Ay qué la-!”

“And Bella, remember the delicate hues you carried back? I’d like to see baby pink again.”

“But that one is too far away,” she complained, unlike her usual sweet and quiet voice. “My feet hurt!”

“This is ridiculous!” Amor slammed the swatches in random spots, but she couldn’t care less.

Ardyn’s bewilderment shone on his face. “Now, now, ladies, decisions take time to be made!” His friends didn’t seem convinced. “I assure you,” he emphasized calmly, “we are _almost_ done. The final choice will happen.”

He smiled at them to sweeten his words. The three women exchanged glances. Amor glared at Cornelia as she gestured at Ardyn in frustration, but Cornelia put her in her place with a stare. She had always been the one to take Ardyn’s side, and she believed what he said. Not wanting to get angry with her, Amor rolled her eyes in defeat and cooled off. Cornelia turned to Bella, who just sighed and shrugged. Reaching their decision, they glanced at Ardyn. 

Cornelia spoke for them. “Alright, we’ll get the colors right now.”

Ardyn sighed in relief. “Thank you. I knew you would understand.”

Cornelia, Bella, and Amor split up to recover the requested colors. But by the time they brought the colors, Ardyn interjected with a finger in the air.

“On second thought,” he announced, examining the swatches in his possession, “retrieve my previous fifteen options. I believe there’s one that might-“

The ladies suddenly surrounded him and cut through his words with unified rage. “JUST PICK A SHADE!!!” 

Ardyn flinched, launching the color swatches in the air, and inadvertently tripped on one of the shelves, knocking over hundreds of swatches and falling flat on the floor. Bella squeaked as her hands shot up and covered her mouth. Amor cursed to herself in Spanish while Cornelia winced over the accident.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you,” Bella spoke at sonic speed, and hastily started picking up the color swatches and reorganizing them.

“Fue mi culpa!” Amor confessed, using all her strength to lift the shelf off the floor. “I’m the one who shrieked like a banshee.”

Cornelia knelt and brushed Ardyn’s cheek. “Are you okay??”

He rubbed his back as he sat up. “No broken bones have emerged, so I’m alright. Oh, my cheek.” He massaged his aching cheek.

“We’re so sorry. We got so frustrated, we just snapped without thinking.”

“Nngh. No offense taken.” How could he get mad at them when he was the one ordering them around and failing to decide on a single color? “Let’s just clean this up before we leave. I am terribly sorry if I’ve been a nuisance.”

Cornelia kissed him before helping him stand. “It’s alright. Maybe you should think about the color for a while until you really are sure you know what you want.”

“Yes. I shall do just that.”

They worked together to replace all the color swatches, ready to call it a day. It was almost closing time, so even if Ardyn wanted to make that final choice, his time was up.

Bella and Amor had left when he and Cornelia insisted on finishing up. Then Ravus returned to the store, carrying the same can of paint. His heterochromiac eyes narrowed and he checked his watch.

“You’re still here?? The store shall close in twenty minutes.”

Ardyn finished collecting the last set of color swatches. “Choosing a particular shade of pink is harder than I realized.”

“I suppose it is.”

“What brings you here again?” Cornelia asked, curious.

“I regret buying this shade of gray. I shall exchange it for my first choice. And before I take my leave,” Ravus pulled out up a thin, tiny book from his pocket and handed it to Ardyn, “the store offered me these, but they do not interest me. Perhaps you might find some use for them.”

As Ravus bid them goodnight to exchange the paint color and head home, Ardyn examined the book. He skimmed through it, finding a few paint color samples inside. His amber eyes twinkled as soon as he laid eyes on the six shades of pink, new ones that weren’t in the pink aisle yet. But even with very few choices, he fell in love with one shade and one shade only.

His beloved Cornelia patted his shoulder, his joy bringing back her smile. “Ardyn? What’s that smile for?”

“Cornelia, I finally made my decision.”

* * *

Ardyn plopped onto his king-sized bed on a late afternoon, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Everything had been moved to paint the walls, and he had finished the job. There was just something about the shade of pink that he couldn’t ignore. He had obtained the paint the next day, and went straight to work turning the pale pink walls into the new shade of pink. It was unlikely that he would switch the color anytime soon. Or ever.

Scanning his bedroom walls, Ardyn’s heart swelled with satisfaction at the color. Soft with a metallic surface, not too flashy but not too muted. In his eyes, it was one of his personal favorites. 

“Pale petal pink. Now _this_ is perfection.”


End file.
